Sonrisa pícara
by Lenhyra
Summary: ¿Cómo cambiar de identidad siendo una estrella del rock?¿Qué hacer cuando,huérfano,te acoge la más importante asociación de asesinos de todos los tiempos?Las respuestas deberán encontrarlas Lenhyra y Shin,dos blood elf cuyos destinos no podrán separarse
1. Prólogo

Era un día cualquiera en un momento cualquiera, había salido temprano de aquella inmunda posada para reírme un rato de los incautos viajeros y los borrachos resacosos. Premio: nada más salir de la posada di de lleno con el hijo de la tabernera. Sonreí, le ausculté, y me fui dejando al pobre chaval intentando reponerse de su pesado sueño.

Todavía era muy temprano. Los guardias pasaron a mi lado un par de veces mirándome con cara recelosa. Uno de ellos me dedicó un gesto cuando creía encontrarme de espaldas, y al darse cuenta de que no era así, procuró acelerar el paso mientras su compañero le llamaba. Ajusté la capucha negra a mi cuello y silbé. Spike apareció en unos instantes, luciendo aquel brillante collar de pinchos regalo de los orcos del clan Frostwolf agradecidos por su ayuda. Era grande, negro, y lo mejor de todo, daba mucho miedo. Una dentellada del lobo y habrías perdido al menos tres dedos de tu mano. Monté y juntos caminamos unos cuantos metros. Parecía que nos esperaba otra aburrida y calurosa jornada. Vestir de negro no es siempre divertido, sobre todo si estás a más de treinta grados a la sombra en un desalentador día de verano.

Hicimos parada para pescar algo, no fue nada mal pero por poco me llevo un mordisco de Spike por no querer compartir la comida.

- Vamos amigo, deja un poco para mí.

Después de discutir un poco con mi perro, con el cual me entiendo perfectamente, pusimos rumbo a Sunstrider Isle. "_Quizás me cruce con algún ricachón sobrado de oro"_, pensé para mis adentros, y sonreí.

Sobre las cinco de la tarde caminaba cerca de la zona residencial. Tenía la boca completamente seca y un sabor a arena que me hacía recordar la zona casi desértica de Barrens. Spike debía ir tan distraído como yo cuando nos tropezamos con una chica.

- ¡Eh! Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres?

Aquella pija malcriada, que por cierto debía tener un sentido nulo de moda, me miraba y gesticulaba como si tuviese un murlock en la boca. La rubia en cuestión tenía el pelo largo, un trapo horroroso por vestido y bastante poca educación.

- Tranquila, señorita, no tengo la culpa de que no viese a mi lobo.

El animal gruñó y la chica pareció asustarse. Salté por encima de mi montura y aterricé a un palmo de su nariz. Sin que se diera cuenta deslicé mis dedos en su zurrón y sustraje unas cuantas monedas de oro.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? ¿Se ha perdido? - inquirí con tono burlón.

Su cara de asco crecía por momentos. Era el reflejo de una amalgama de miedo, frustración e ira. Cuando quise repetir la operación me pilló con las manos en la masa.

- ¿Qué coño haces? ¿Intentando robarme?

- ¿Robarte? - dije pícaramente. - Nada de eso, sólo intento ayudarte. Además, se está haciendo tarde. ¿Tienes sitio donde dormir?

Pensándolo mejor, aquella rubia no estaba nada mal. Tenía un cierto parecido a alguien que había visto antes, no recordé dónde ni cuándo. Me hizo un gesto despectivo e intenté salvar la situación haciéndome el buen chico.

- Me llamo Shin, encantado. ¿Y tú, guapa?

Prosiguió un gruñido de la joven y un rápido movimiento de mano con la intención de impactar en mi rostro. Sujeté su muñeca con fuerza y chasqueé la lengua.

- Vamos, gatita, no te pongas así.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar cuando me deslicé sigilosamente delante de ella y le arrojé la pequeña faltriquera que le había robado.

- Para que veas que soy bueno. Además, ni te hubieses dado cuenta.

- ¡Eres un gilipollas! - se dio la vuelta y corrió en la dirección opuesta.

- ¡Nos veremos en la posada!

"_Bueno, ella se lo pierde",_ pensé.

Continué mi periplo por las calles de Sunstrider. Las casas estaban realmente bien decoradas y la más pequeña debía de ser al menos tres veces la posada que yo frecuentaba. Tenía la sensación de que muy pronto volvería a encontrarme con aquella rubia.

Aproveché para darme un baño en un lago bastante apartado de las casas donde sabía que no sufriría ninguna visita inesperada, tampoco las quería. Era ya bastante tarde cuando me di cuenta de que debía irme. Sequé mi puntiagudo pelo rubio platino como mejor pude y volví a colocarme una a una las piezas de cuero negras de mi vestimenta. La verdad es que pesaban una barbaridad por la cantidad de cuchillos y demás armas que llevaba guardadas en los bolsillos y dobladillos de la ropa. Spike jugaba con un par de luciérnagas que por vicisitudes del destino fueron a parar entre las fauces del can. Le hice un gesto y le dejé descansar mientras me dirigí andando hacia Silvermoon.

Era una noche cálida, pero por alguna razón que sólo yo comprendía hacía más frío del que podía sentir. Entorné los ojos e intenté buscar alguna estrella en el cielo, cosa improbable teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gas que emanaba la ciudad de Silvermoon. Con esa cochambre verdecina pegada a la ropa, no pude evitar dar unas arcadas. Me empezaba a doler la cabeza. Con un buen trago se solucionaría.

- Mmmm…menuda mierda - susurré para mis adentros mientras caminaba dando tumbos por el camino de entrada a la ciudad.

Parecía que el concierto de la noche anterior todavía pasaba factura en la higiene de los suburbios.

- Buenas, Velandra.

Le dediqué un gesto desganado con la mano mientras me acomodaba en uno de los taburetes cojos de la barra. Apoyé mis codos en la madera y le dediqué una profunda sonrisa a mi posadera, aunque obviamente no pudo verla tras la ropa que ocultaba gran parte de mi rostro.

- Ponme uno doble, y rápido.

- Oh, esta noche vienes poco animado, ¿eh?

- Hmmpf - torcí el gesto. - Tú solo pónmelo, ¿quieres?

Algo cabreada con mi contestación, abandonó todo intento de tirarme los trastos aquella noche. Las mujeres de treinta años, solteras y con hijos pueden ser muy, pero que muy peligrosas.

Casi me caí del taburete cuando escuché de nuevo aquella voz aguda.

- ¡Tú!

Bingo.

- ¡Ah!, te estaba esperando, cuánto has tardado. Vamos, siéntate. ¡Velandra, ponme otro! - dije con toda naturalidad.

Tenía delante de mí a dos mujeres que me odiaban y me deseaban, una combinación realmente peligrosa si la juntas con un gintonic doble. Debía ser rápido si no quería acabar linchado por aquellas malas féminas. Para mi asombro, la tía rubia se sentó y se tomó el vaso de un solo trago.

- Eh, tranquila, que no se acaba. ¿Qué haces por aquí, princesa?

Creo que ni me escuchó, o quizás no quiso hacerlo. Se limitó a poner una nerviosa cara de felicidad y a pedir otro a gritos.

"_Esta niña está mal de la cabeza",_ pensé. Al fin y al cabo parecía divertirse con mi bebida favorita, así que la agarré del brazo y le pregunté:

- ¿Te gusta? Conozco otros mejores.

- ¿Sí? Estás tardando en enseñármelos.

Estaba completamente desinhibida, se había soltado la coleta y tras unos cuantos cocktails más y un par de vasos contra el suelo, Velandra acabó hasta los ovarios de nosotros (o al menos eso fue lo que dijo). Nos espantó como a dos ratas de alcantarilla mientras íbamos escaleras arriba dando tumbos. Aproveché para pegarle un repaso al trasero de la rubia mientras empujaba el saco de patatas tambaleante sujeto por ese buen par de piernas.

Con mucho disimulo adivine el número de su habitación (me refiero a que me fijé en el enorme llavero de madera en el cual estaban tallados dos números tan grandes como la palma de mi mano).

"_Ok 47, a ver a ver... es ésta."_

Intentando que no se diera cuenta, aunque no me hizo mucha falta, forcé la cerradura con una pequeña ganzúa y me hice el borracho sorprendido.

- ¡Anda, si ésta es también tu habitación! ¿Qué cosas, eh?

Después de unos momentos iniciales de confusión, me dejé caer en la cama. Estaba realmente cansado.

- ¡Eh, levanta! ¡Esa es mi cama!

- Si hombre... - susurré para mí mientras mullía la esponjosa almohada de la cama.

Aquella cama no era ni por asomo como en la que acostumbraba a dormir, dura, de muelles y poco agradecida. ¿Estaría en otra posada? Empecé a cabrearme más y más con Velandra hasta el punto en el que me hubiese gustado verla dormir en mi cama para poder restregarle que hubiese mantenido oculta esa habitación; estaba furioso. Por un momento dejé de oír las quejas y sugerencias de la rubia y note su cuerpo junto al mío.

- ¡Vamos, vete de aquí!

Los intentos de tirarme de la cama no dieron sus frutos, tan sólo consiguió un par de gruñidos por mi parte.

- ¿Déjame dormir, quieres?

- ¡Ésta es mi habitación!

- Eso díselo a Velandra, me...

- ¡Serás…!

- Yo también te quiero, cariño.

Me di la vuelta y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, por unos momentos pensé que volvería a abofetearme pero no fue así. Pasó un ángel, y luego ese mismo ángel me empezó a besar por el cuello. No me había dado cuenta de que ella se había quitado las botas y la camiseta y ahora lucía un bonito sostén rojo. Me dejé llevar; oh, Dios sabe cómo me gustaba. Pero entonces me acordé de aquello, y con un gesto brusco la aparté de mi lado.

- No me gustan las borrachas, vístete.

Salí disparado de la habitación con un nudo en la garganta. En ese momento no me di cuenta pero temblaba, temblaba como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Sigilosamente atravesé la puerta de la posada y me apoyé en el muro que daba a la calle principal. No había nadie. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y procuré sacar un cigarrillo. Lo encendí, las dos de la madrugada. Pasaron unos minutos y volví a encenderme otro. Sabía que esa mierda me mataría, pero no por eso iba a dejar de fumarla.

A punto estuve de matar al gato de Velandra cuando pasó a mi lado y me miró con cara burlona. Esos animales son muy inteligentes. Estoy casi seguro de que pensaba... _"Jojojo, pringado."_ O quizás... _"¿Eres tonto?"_ O al fin y al cabo sólo sería otro estúpido gato buscando algo de compañía mientras su ama descansaba. Cerré los ojos y cuando quise dejar de deambular entre recuerdos del pasado la hora se acercaba.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**1**_

_**Lenhyra**_

Me desperté algo sobresaltada. Estaba agotada, sudada. _"Eso es…sólo ha sido un sueño_", pensé entonces. Pero no era así. Mi encantadora habitación de Sunstrider Isle no tenía ni punto de comparación con aquel cuchitril de posada. Me incorporé, algo asustada y nerviosa, buscando al hombre de negro que me había atacado la otra noche. Al hacerlo, un dolor punzante me atravesó la cabeza. Empecé a rememorar los hechos poco a poco, la llegada a la posada, las copas…pero lamentablemente no recordaba mucho más. La sola idea de que pudo llegar a pasar algo con aquel hombre me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Pero entonces, un sonido sordo me sacó de mis cávalas. Fue algo como un grito ahogado, seguramente desde alguna de las habitaciones contiguas. Consulté mi reloj de pulsera: eran poco más de las cinco de la madrugada. No sé por qué pero sentí una necesidad imperiosa de saber qué era lo que había sucedido. Al ponerme de pie, me cercioré de que iba semidesnuda. Intenté no pensar demasiado en la razón por la que no llevaba ni mis zapatos ni mi camiseta; simplemente me limité a vestir mi torso y salir sin hacer demasiado ruido al pasillo de las habitaciones.

Después de aquel sonido extraño, reinaba en la posaba un profundo silencio. Me asomé por la barandilla para observar la planta baja. Desde allí sólo vislumbré un par de estanterías llenas de provisiones, las cuales estaban iluminadas levemente por alguna que otra vela desde el salón. Ningún paso, ninguna sombra. Cuando me disponía a volver algo decepcionada a mi cuarto, escuché unos susurros. Las voces provenían de la sala del final del pasillo. Era una ancha estancia, separada del corredor por unas suaves cortinas azules. Al fijarme en ella, alguien hizo callar los murmullos. No sabía cuántas personas había allí, pero apostaba a que algo ocultaban. Empecé a andar lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero mi respiración parecía provocar un gran estruendo por mucho que intentaba inspirar y expirar lo más calmada posible. Me coloqué tras una de las columnas que porticaban la entrada de la sala, la cual permanecía en penumbras debido a la poca luz nocturna que se filtraba. Pude adivinar algunos relieves de muebles y a una figura humana de pie en medio de la estancia.

- Te advierto, asesino, que como alguien haya escuchado un solo ruido de este traidor… - se oyó un golpe seco – será tu ruina…

Entonces, alguien hizo callar de nuevo aquella voz femenina. Me quedé muda, asustada, temerosa de que me hubieran oído. Intenté caminar hacia atrás para meterme de nuevo en mi habitación cuando, tras las cortinas vi, en una fracción de segundo, una sombra recortada por la luz de la luna. Inmediatamente después noté como alguien con un brazo me asía fuertemente alrededor del cuello y me tapa la boca con la otra mano al yo intentar gritar. Me condujo abruptamente hacia adentro, donde la mujer misteriosa encendió un candil y me alumbró.

- ¿No cree que es muy tarde para andar deambulando por una posada, señorita?

Aquella mujer era también una blood elf. Su melena pelirroja le llegaba hasta las hombreras de una armadura que, sin duda, pertenecía a la orden de los blood knights. A pesar de su fina piel blanca y su rostro delicado, sus ojos verdes me miraban con una rabia y un odio que me helaron la sangre. De repente, la blood knight empezó a reírse.

- Vaya, vaya…nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Lenhyra…pensaba que las grandes estrellas no se alojaban con la plebe.

Mientras decía esto, se colocó en el centro de la sala y dio una patada a algo. Bajé la mirada y ahí lo vi… un hombre tendido en el suelo, sangrando, que me observaba con los ojos abiertos en un grito congelado de terror. Mi mirada se quedó fija en el cadáver, y el pánico empezó a apoderarse de mí cuando oí un susurro de mi captor muy cerca de mi oído.

- Estate quieta y saldrás viva de ésta.

¡Era el hombre de la noche anterior! No tenía ninguna duda. Aquella voz, aquel traje…pero, ¿qué se suponía que hacía él ahí?

- Me prometiste que no habría testigos, así que…ya sabes qué hacer.

- Pero… ¿y el cuerpo? – replicó el hombre.

- El traidor es cosa de los blood knights. Tú encárgate de la muchacha.

La mujer sonrió cruelmente y se agachó para mirar algo del cadáver.

- Espero que hagas el mismo buen trabajo.

- Limpio, rápido y sin pruebas. Ya sabía lo que hacía cuando contrató los servicios de la Shattered Hand… ¿me equivoco?

- Limítate a hacer tu trabajo.

¡Un asesino! No me lo podía creer… ¡había estado bebiendo nada más y nada menos que con un miembro de la más importante asociación de asesinos!

- Tranquila…esto te dolerá un poco…

Tras el susurro, sentí un golpe bajo las costillas. Mi vista se nubló y caí, sin sentido, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas lamentándome por mi cruel final.

No sé cuánto rato estuve inconsciente, pero desperté en la cómoda cama de la habitación que había alquilado. Solamente ver a aquel asesino supe que no había muerto. Al menos, no merecía estar en el infierno con delincuentes de esa calaña. Al moverme noté un fuerte dolor en el costado, y solté un leve gemido.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido, gatita?

¿Dormido? La verdad es que no entendía nada de aquella extraña situación.

- ¿Qué ha…?

- ¿Que qué ha pasado? – me interrumpió. Abandonó lo que estaba haciendo en una de las pequeñas mesas de la habitación y se dirigió hacia mí, duro y punzante – Te has metido donde no te llamaban, cotilla, y ahora digamos que…estás muerta.

Parpadeé, perpleja. La verdad es que no comprendía demasiado.

- Muerta para el resto de la humanidad. Ahora ya no volverás a ser…Lenhyra, la "joven promesa de la música" – hizo un gesto con los dedos. - Se acabó. Ahora no eres nadie.

No era verdad. Nadie podría olvidarme…una persona tan famosa como yo, una solista tan extraordinaria y buena actriz…no podía caer en el olvido de mis miles de seguidores.

- Ya decía yo que tu cara me sonaba de algo…

Aquello me irritó, y al intentar sentarme en la cama lo único que pudo salir de mi boca fue un aullido de dolor.

- ¡¡¡Shhhh!!! ¿Quieres que se despierte todo el mundo y venga la mala bruja esa? Estate quietecita, enseguida se te pasará el efecto del veneno.

- ¿Ve…neno?

El asesino suspiró, como cansado de mí. Ya sabía que podía ser una molestia…pero al menos podía disimularlo un poco, ¿no?

- Por tu culpa he tenido que gastar uno de mis mejores venenos. Menos mal que he podido hacer el antídoto a tiempo, sino habría dejado de ser una muerte simulada.

El hombre empezó a carcajearse, aunque a mí no me hizo ni pizca de gracia. A pesar de todo…digamos que me había salvado la vida. Si podía llamarse así.

- Ay…bueno, la cosa es que debes cambiar de identidad. Tendrás que buscar un trabajo…

- ¿Qué? – me irrité ante el repaso que me hizo con la mirada, a pesar de seguir, como siempre, ocultando su rostro bajo la capucha negra.

- Nada…que voy a tener que ir a hacer unas compras.

- ¿Dónde? No son ni las siete…

- Conozco una tienda que abre las veinticuatro horas.

- Pero…em… - hice una pausa intentando recordar su nombre.

- Shin – contestó de espaldas.

- Eso, Shin… ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- No

La respuesta fue tajante. Me quedé sentada, algo triste y asustada. Aunque no me gustara, ahora estaba bajo su merced.

- Yo… ¿qué debo hacer ahora? No sé…dónde puedo ir... ¿qué va a ser de mí?

No podía evitarlo, casi estaba llorando. No podía reprimir las lágrimas ante la idea de ser abandonada por mi público.

- Si no hubieses metido _tus_ narices en _mis_ asuntos, no habría pasado nada de esto. Simplemente olvídate de todo. De tu familia, de tus amigos, de tu carrera. A partir de ahora vas a ser simplemente…Len.

- ¡Pues para eso mejor que me hubieran matado!

Grité. Grité de rabia, de miedo, de dolor. Shin se me acercó corriendo y me tapó la boca, lo cual me sobresaltó y cortó en seco mi llanto.

- Otro grito más y estarás muerta de verdad.

- Claro, olvidaba que justamente matar es tu profesión – pude replicar después de que me soltara.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? – el asesino volvió a dirigirse a la puerta, con la actitud sarcástica que le caracterizaba.

- Estoy harta de la Shattered Hand.

Me senté un la cama, molesta, y me crucé de brazos. Shin se volvió de nuevo, parecía interesado en el tema.

- Vaya, no sabía que eras miembro de nuestro club de fans.

- ¡No me refiero a eso, idiota!

Entonces el hombre sacó sus armas de puño afiladas, y me miró muy serio. Comprendí enseguida que debía callarme y me limité a apoyar un pie en el borde de la cama y a rodear mi rodilla con los brazos, con aire de enfadada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que has estado en contacto con la Shattered Hand antes de conocerme a mí?

- Justamente cuando te encontré huía de ellos.

Entonces lo comprendí todo. Claro…él también formaba parte de la banda que había intentado matarme. Ante la cara de duda del asesino, me levanté, desafiante.

- Vamos, confiésalo, tú también querías acabar conmigo. No hay duda... tú también eres uno de esos hombres de nergro.

- ¿De qué coño hablas? Te acabo de salvar la vida, para tu información. Venga, siéntate y cuéntame quiénes eran esos men in black.

Me senté y le expliqué mi historia. Justo cuando me encontró en Sunstrider Isle estaba escapando de los esbirros de mi mánager. Al menos, estaba casi convencida de que los había enviado él. Hacía unos días lo había visto hablar con otro hombre de negro, con el cual intercambiaba algún tipo de mercancía. Cuando le pregunté, se limitó a contestarme que no era asunto mío. Hasta que un día, de regreso a casa, esos hombres me siguieron. Pude llegar a mi chalet justo a tiempo para salir por la puerta trasera y despistarlos. Acto seguido me había dirigido a Silvermoon, a coger las cosas imprescindibles en mi piso adosado para marcharme a Kalimdor. Prefería dormir en una posada antes que en un lugar tan obvio como mi propio hogar.

Al concluir, Shin se limitó a reir.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? – repliqué.

- Pareces gafe, pequeña. De nuevo en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado. Con que tráfico de drogas, ¿eh? Ese mánager tuyo no era tonto.

- Windstrife no es traficante de drogas…

- Nooooo, claro que no, gatita. – dijo con tono burlón.

- ¡No me llames "gatita"!

- Deberías dejar de ser tan inocente. – el asesino se levantó, eludiendo mi reproche – Si no fuera algo turbio no te habrían mandado unos sicarios.

Una vez en la puerta, añadió:

- Y que sepas que la Shattered no tenía nada que ver con eso. Si no, me habría enterado. Conozco todos los movimientos del gremio.

Al ver que se marchaba, me quedé algo angustiada. No sabía muy bien cómo adaptarme a mi nueva situación.

- No te pongas triste, cariño. Míralo por el lado positivo: te he salvado de una muerte segura. Ahora piensa en qué quieres dedicar tu nueva vida, y… descansa un rato.

Y tras esto se marcho, dejándome sola. Sola como nunca me había sentido.

Pasé un tiempo dormida, y eso que sólo decidí tumbarme un rato para descansar y procurar dejar la mente en blanco. Pero sólo despertarme ya empecé a darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. ¿Cómo podían cambiar las cosas con tanta rapidez? Todavía no me creía que tuviera que olvidarme de todo lo que constituía mi vida…lujo, confort, conciertos, giras…una vida cómoda mientras todo el mundo a mi alrededor me adoraba. ¿Realmente estaría muerta para la sociedad?

Tantos pensamientos me agotaron, así que decidí olvidarlos por un momento y darme una ducha. Cerré la puerta de la habitación por dentro por lo que pudiera pasar y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Me quité la ropa, solté mi larga cabellera y me miré al espejo un momento mientras el agua cogía una buena temperatura. Esa era Lenhyra…la cual quedaría enterrada en el recuerdo por una persona totalmente diferente. Una nueva yo.

El agua corría por todo mi cuerpo. Mi piel fina y cuidada, mi pelo…mi rostro pálido. ¿Qué sería de todo lo que conformaba a la persona que ahora debía desaparecer? Borrada del mundo… ¿en pos de qué? Entonces me eché a llorar. Jamás volvería a ser yo. ¿No había padecido ya bastante? Ahora, en el momento en que mi vida significaba algo digno, ahora que había conseguido eliminar toda marca de mi triste pasado…cogí el colgante que siempre llevaba conmigo. El único legado que había dejado mi madre, una piedra azul y resplandeciente como el mismo mar, rodeada por dos lunas talladas en plata. Aquella joya nunca me la quitaba, excepto para dormir. Significaba demasiado para mí. La agarré con fuerza mientras el agua caía sobre mí, pidiendo a ese rostro imaginario pero tan cierto para mí que me diera fuerzas. Debía empezar, otra vez, de nuevo…

- Don't try to stop…the angel's tears…

No pude evitarlo. Las palabras salieron de mi boca, entonadas a media voz. La letra de la canción que me dio la fama. Canté. Canté a pleno pulmón ahuyentando todo mi miedo y mi dolor. Salí de la ducha, me envolví en la pequeña toalla que había como secamanos, abrí la puerta del baño…

- …los enanos construyeron aquella ciudad pensando que…

De mi boca escapó un grito.

- ¡Pervertido!

Me encerré de nuevo corriendo en el baño. ¿Cómo había entrado? Shin estaba paseándose tan pancho por la habitación…leyendo en voz alta con un libro en la mano. En aquel momento me pareció la situación más absurda del mundo.

- ¡No te vistas demasiado, gatita, tengo un regalito para ti! – canturreó.

- ¿Pretendes que te crea, sucio mirón?

- Tú misma…

Al otro lado de la puerta escuché cómo volvía a ponerse a leer. Me vestí tan rápido como pude, y me dejé el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, con la toalla por encima de los hombros para no mojar mi camisa Lolight&Yagami.

- ¿Qué has comprado? – dije al salir del baño.

Shin se limitó a mirarme sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – miré tras de mí, donde efectivamente, no había nada extraño.

- Nada, que para ser una pija rubia no estás nada mal.

- ¡Eres un cerdo!

Le tiré la toalla con rabia mientras oía cómo se reía. La cogió ágil con la mano derecha.

- Venga, no te pongas así, pequeña. Siéntate.

Le hice caso, aunque de morros. Estaba bastante intrigada por saber qué podía comprar de interesante un hombre como él a una chica como yo.

- ¿Qué tienes en el pelo?

- ¿Mh?

Se acercó y me cogió la coleta. Justo después escuché un ruido que hizo que me pusiera pálida.

- No…no has sido capaz…

- Me temo que sí, princesa.

Cuando se retiró lo vi con una pequeña daga en una mano, y con la otra me lanzó a las piernas un grueso fajo de mi resplandeciente pelo rubio.

- Si te lo hubiera pedido por las buenas te habrías resistido demasiado.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Retiré el coletero, todavía sin creerme lo que había sucedido. Mi larga melena se había reducido hasta un poco más abajo de mi barbilla. Me levanté corriendo y fui a mirarme en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Chillé horrorizada.

- Vamos, tampoco es para tanto, enseguida volverá a crecer.

- ¡No tienes ni idea del esfuerzo que supone mantener una melena así! – le espeté, furiosa.

Salí a la habitación corriendo y rebusqué en mi bolso. Saqué de uno de los neceseres unas pequeñas tijeras, aparté a Shin de un empujón y me planté de nuevo frente al espejo. Para arreglar los trasquilones que me había hecho no tuve más remedio que cortarme le pelo muy corto por detrás. Lo dejé algo más largo de delante; si me cortaba el pelo, que al menos fuera con estilo. Mientras, Shin me observaba con aire complacido.

- Te olvidas el flequillo. – señaló su frente mientras lo decía.

Malhumorada y muy resentida por lo que había hecho, lo miré con mala cara.

- Sabes que es por tu bien. – concluyó para convencerme.

Me encaré a mi reflejo y me entraron ganas de llorar. Las reprimí como pude, concentrada en cortarme el flequillo todo hacia la izquierda.

Cuando terminé, el asesino chasqueó la lengua.

- Todavía falta algo. Toma, ponte esto, no quiero mancharte esa linda camisa.

Me alargó la toalla y respondí a lo que me pidió, algo asustada por lo que iba a hacer. Aquel hombre era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con mi imagen, la cosa más preciada para mí en este mundo.

Me puso una mano en el hombro y me sentó en el váter. Sacó algo que no pude ver y empezó a echármelo por la cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué…? – intenté revolverme. Fuera lo que fuese aquel líquido pegajoso, me producía una gran repugnancia.

- Estate quieta o te mancharás los ojos. Toma, aguanta.

Me alargó un pote mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

- Tinte color… ¿caoba?

- Seh, te quedará genial.

- ¡La madre que te…!

- ¡Estate quieta!

Me sujetó la cabeza con fuerza para que mirara al frente. Resignada, me limité a maldecir por mis adentros a aquella persona que había destruido todo lo que adoraba de mi físico.

Cuando terminó de ponerme el tinte me arrodilló al lado de la bañera y me enjuagó el pelo. Lo habría podido hacer yo pero…aunque era un asesino tenía unas manos muy suaves, y me aclaraba el pelo con mucha delicadeza. Aquello me relajó bastante.

- Bueno…sécate un poco la cabeza, a ver que te parece.

No reconocí a la mujer que vi en el espejo. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Había empezado a desaparecer todo rastro de mí.

- Tampoco te queda tan mal, no seas melodramática. ¿Esperabas que no te reconociera nadie con esa cabellera? Parecía de un anuncio de champú.

_- Es _de un anuncio de champú. ¿Qué pasa, no ves la televisión?

Shin se limitó a encogerse de hombros y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

- Déjalo todo preparado. Mañana nos iremos temprano.

- ¿A dónde?

- A buscarte un trabajo.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Cómo que para qué? – Shin se giró hacia mí – Tienes que subsistir, ¿no?

- Pero entonces… ¿no nos volveremos a ver…? - no sé por qué dije eso, pero la idea de separarme de la única persona que sabía quién era en realidad me aterrorizaba.

- Claro. ¿Qué pretendías, vivir conmigo? Siento decepcionarte, pero yo vivo en esta posada cuando estoy cerca del gremio. Me paso la vida viajando. Además…- se me acercó muchísimo – nunca me encapricho más de un día de una mujer.

Levanté la mano en ese mismo momento, dolida por lo que me había dicho. Pero antes que de pudiera darle, me agarró fuerte la muñeca.

- Aunque claro…siempre podemos hacer una excepción si estás dispuesta a seguir mi ritmo de vida.

- Dirás a aguantarte, idiota

Shin se echó a reír.

- Tienes puntos muy buenos para ser una pija tonta.

- ¡No soy una pija tonta!

- ¡En fin! Si quieres venir conmigo ya sabes lo que te va a suponer.

Me quedé en silencio. Claro que lo sabía.

- Lo único que quiero es no caer en el olvido. Y sólo tú sabes quien soy.

El hombre pareció sonreír.

- Entonces coge solamente lo imprescindible. Los asesinos nunca llevamos demasiados objetos personales.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**2**_

_**Una antigua institución**_

- Joder, qué sueño...

La noche anterior apenas había conseguido dormir, y todavía me dolían los costados de los codazos de Len. Eso sin contar el extraño y agudo ruido que emitía cada vez que respiraba. Una hora más y habría conseguido volverme majareta. Bostecé. Encendí un cigarrillo y me dejé llevar por la pereza matutina.

- Pfff.

Me rasqué la cabeza por encima de la capucha. El edificio consorte de la Shattered no quedaba muy lejos. Un par de calles y estaríamos en la zona más oscura de toda Silvermoon. Caminamos por las calles, Len se mantenía a unos dos metros de mí, como si esperara que en cualquier momento me fuera a girar y la mordiera. Andaba cabizbaja, supongo que se estaría concienciando de lo que le esperaría momentos después. Giramos en la esquina de la última calle cuando de repente se hizo de noche. Era un tanto extraño, los toldos cubrían muy bien todas las azoteas y conseguían que no se filtrasen más que unos pocos rayos de luz. La temperatura bajó unos cuantos grados y el maldito sol dejó de cegarme. Me sentía bien.

Un par de brujos charlaban delante de la puerta de su cónclave. Uno de ellos llevaba un furby gigante de color azul con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que el otro tenía de mascota una especie de mujer en paños menores que se autoflagelaba con un látigo.

"_Malditos brujos pervertidos... "_, pensé.

Dejando al lado a los taumaturgos con su voidwalker y su sucubus, me centré en un portón de madera bastante carcomido y golpeé tres veces con la arandela oxidada que colgaba de la misma.

Poc poc poc.

- Cuando el grajo vuela bajo… - se escuchó desde dentro.

- Hace un frío del carajo. - contesté.

La puerta se abrió con un sonido realmente desagradable que hizo que apretase los puños, y dejó ver el interior de la sala, donde unos novatos practicaban con su instructora. Mi amiga la pija se quedó alucinando, como si acabase de ver a un gnomo montado en un kodo. En ese caso te preguntarías qué le había pasado al tauren que lo montaba, o simplemente si el maldito gnomo se lo había robado mientras dormía. Bueno, eso ya no viene al caso. Di unos pasos dentro de la sala y una voz reclamó mi presencia.

- ¡Mírale, si es nuestro amigo Shin!

"_Ya empezamos_…_"_ , pensé.

Hice un gesto a Len para que se acercara.

- Mira, tengo unos asuntos que tratar; además, tardaré un rato en terminar de inscribirte. ¿Por qué no vas a que te enseñen algo? – le propuse.

Silbé. Silbé tan alto que incluso los novatos se quedaron mirándome.

- ¡Shin, cariño!

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza por no haberme dado cuenta de quién era la instructora. Otra pérfida mujer cercana a los treinta años y adicta al martini seco. Tenía un tono de voz muy diferente al que acostumbraba a utilizar, tan agudo que se parecía al ruido que hace una uña rascando una pizarra. Se lanzó a mi cuello, me aparté con un gesto ágil y la sujete con mi brazo por encima de sus hombros.

- ¡Eh! Relájate, Cel, ¿quieres?

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- Te he traído trabajo. Quiero que conviertas a esta chica en una buena asesina, ¿entendido?

Su cara cambió por momentos, parecía que se había comido un limón. Echó una mirada de odio a Len, algo así como si la acabaran de despertar a las nueve de la mañana un domingo con la maldita aspiradora, o hubieran dejado el cartón vacío de leche en la nevera. Me di cuenta de que llegarían a ser muy, muy, pero que muy buenas amigas. Dejando a mi compañera la cantante con la tía loca de las dagas, les dediqué un bonito gesto de manos y salí de la habitación.

- ¿De verdad quieres que la inscriba?

- Completamente seguro.

- Vaya, yo que tenía la esperanza de volver contigo de misión…

- Hmmpf, no es mi novia ¿vale?, ni nada mío. Digamos que es algo... personal.

- Bueno en ese caso...

Mi amigo Nerisen refunfuñó, cosa muy normal en él debido a su actual trabajo de pisapapeles. Se pasaba la vida quejándose de los ires y venires de la gente. Se animó bastante cuando le recordé aquella ocasión en la que un ogro por poco lo convierte en hamburguesa de blood elf, aunque a decir verdad, me hizo mucha más gracia a mí que a él. Me comentó que tenía mucha faena con la cantidad de misiones que llegaban desde Orgrimmar. El trabajo se había multiplicado por cinco en las últimas semanas, a lo cual contesté:

- Lástima que los sueldos no se hayan multiplicado también por cinco.

Pasamos un par de horas charlando sobre cosas de nuestra juventud y anécdotas sobre cómo metía la pata una y otra vez y su amigo Shin venía a salvarle el trasero. Cuando estábamos terminando la conversación, dijo medio riéndose:

- Bueno Shin, tampoco han sido tantas.

- Oh, ya lo creo, me tendrías que pagar un plus como guardaespaldas.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme me ofreció una idea que no pude rechazar. En vez de idea podríamos decir una copa que no pude rechazar. Me recosté en una de las sillas y crucé mis pies por encima de la mesa de juntas, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Nerisen, pero, ¿qué iba a decirle al tío por el cual todavía seguía vivo? Torció el morro y se limitó a leer la misión que acababan de entregarle. No era normal en él que hiciese ese tipo de cosas.

- Eh, Nerisen, déjate de gilipolleces, ¿quieres? ¿Qué coño te pasa?

Se ponía nervioso por momentos, sudaba tanto que pensé que llegaría a deshidratarse, así que como buen amigo que soy me levanté y le enjuagué el cogote con un vaso de agua.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Vamos, no hace falta que me des las gracias.

Con la cara a cuadros y una expresión desalentadora me pidió de nuevo que me sentara.

- Te advierto que no tengo la intención de perder el tiempo.

- Está bien Shin... te... tengo una misión… una misión muy especial para ti.

- Eso ya me gusta más, habla. - apoyé los codos en la mesa y me incliné para escucharle mejor.

Nerisen se llevó la mano a la boca con lo cual apenas pude escucharle cuando balbuceó.

- Habla, tucho, que no te escucho. - dije con un cierto hilo musical mientras me balanceaba sobre dos patas de la silla.

Cuando habló de nuevo escuché algo que no tenía mucho sentido.

- ¿Robar un qué?

- Un Naaru, Shin, un Naaru. Es una especie de criatura de la luz.

- Aham... – asentí con pocas ganas.

- Lo tienen... debajo del cuartel general de los bloodknight.

- ¿Qué?

Por poco me caigo de la silla. Una misión para un solo hombre, infiltrarse en el mayor bastión de los elfos y salir de allí con un bicho de la luz con forma de cencerro. Como poco parecía un suicidio asegurado. Estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta cuando delante de mí apareció una gran bolsa que al peso y la cara de esfuerzo de mi amigo debía contener al menos mil monedas de oro. Me dejé llevar por el color del dinero, amarillo, resplandeciente... podría decir que incluso fresco, si es que el dinero puede ser fresco. Bajé los pies de la mesa enseguida.

- Dime, Nerisen, ¿cuánto dinero hay aquí?

- Unas... mil quinientas monedas de oro.

- Ya veo… ¿me pagarán por adelantado? - sonreí pícaramente.

- No, Shin. Es sólo un... incentivo. Una décima parte de lo acordado por el trabajo.

En ese momento el cielo se abrió y bajaron hacia mí cientos de ángeles batiendo sus tiernas alitas mientras una mujer semidesnuda tocaba un arpa y parecía decir... bueno, todos sabemos qué podría decir una mujer semidesnuda. Cuando desperté de mi mundo de fantasía y firmé el contrato, me di cuenta de que realmente sabía muy poco de la misión. Sobre los detalles que me dio Nerisen, deduje que el Naaru medía unos cuatro metros y medio de alto por dos de ancho, y que la sala circular en la que se encontraba estaba guardada por al menos cuatro caballeros y cinco magos.

- Lady Lyadrin partió al frente, así que no tendrás por qué vértelas con la matrona.

- Eso está bien, esa vieja me traería muchos problemas.

Tenía un codo clavado en la mesa de juntas y la otra sopesando mi barbilla. Iba a necesitar un buen reductor goblin si quería meter aquella discoteca andante en mi mochila, y unas gafas de sol para no quedarme ciego. Mi amigo acababa de marcar en el mapa un lugar muy poco indicado.

- Creo que la mejor opción sería entrar por aquí. – concluyó.

Le aparté la mano de un golpe y le sugerí que mejor no creer nada.

- Tú reza unos padre nuestros y déjame a mí el trabajo sucio, ¿quieres?

Me encendí un cigarrillo mientras seguía dándole vueltas al último plano que tenía la Shattered Hand sobre el complejo. Tenía una entrada lateral guardada por dos guardias que rotaban cada seis horas, otro par de guardias en los extremos de unas escaleras y la idea de que unos cuantos magos estuvieran reteniendo al Naaru.

- Estarán demasiado ocupados con el hechizo de contención como para darse cuenta. - suspiré

- Puede ser.

- ¿Cuento con algún efectivo de apoyo?

- No. Si te cogen, la Shattered no responderá por ti ni por la misión.

- Cojonudo, empezaba a echar de menos estas misiones. - le eché el humo a la cara, lo que provocó que tosiera descontroladamente.

- Cof... cabrón... cof…

- Cómeme el culo.

Me levanté de la silla y me dispuse a salir cuando Nerisen me sujetó por el brazo.

- Shin, la entrega será en algún lugar de Ghostlands, imaginamos que cerca deTranquilien. Ten cuidado…

Parecía realmente preocupado, incluso más de lo que estaba yo. Le puse una mano sobre su hombro y sin mediar palabra salí de la habitación, dejando allí por unos momentos todo lo que tenía que ver con la misión.

- A ver... dónde se habrá metido esta cría...

Miré en la habitación de entrenamiento y encontré que la clase había terminado. Cel andaba distraída recogiendo la sala y los alumnos se amontonaban en el suelo al fondo de la estancia. Allí estaba Len, hablando con dos alumnos más, visiblemente algo nerviosa. Tracé en mi mente unas cien rutas alternativas para tratar de evitar a Cel, aunque la mejor que se me ocurrió fue matarla mientras se agachaba a recoger un cojín. La más políticamente correcta fue atravesar como un rayo el parquet en línea recta.

- Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Agarré a mi amiga por la solapa y la levanté. Abrió los ojos como lo haría un sapo, era obvio que estaba totalmente distraída con otra cosa. En ese momento Cel se giró y se volvió a enganchar a mi cuello.

- Shiiiiin cariñooo, ¿qué haces esta noche? Podríamos ir a tomar algo…tú y yo... ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Me temo que a Shin ya no le interesan las _viejas_... historias. – soltó la pija con el mismo tono de voz insinuante que la instructora.

Entonces sentí como una bocanada de aire en forma de carcajada se movía entre mis costillas.

- ¿Qué insinúas, niñata?

- ¿Yo? Nada... que Shin está ocupado conmigo esta noche...

Por unos momentos pensé que a la pelirroja se le había ido completamente la olla, aunque la que parecía desquiciada era Cel. Me di unas palmaditas en la espalda por haber enseñado tan bien a mi alumna.

- ¡Maldita zorra!

La instructora se abalanzó sobre Len poseída mínimo por Archimonde. En su ataque de ira logré sujetarla con fuerza por las muñecas, y vaya que la sujeté fuerte: apenas podía frenarla. Anotación mental: si alguna vez estoy en grave peligro y tengo a Cel cerca, flirtear con el enemigo para ponerla celosa.

- No te metas entre dos enamorados.

- ¡Te mataré, puta!

- Vamos Shin, cielo… y tú, deja de molestar a _mi_ novio.

Aquello pasaba un poco de castaño oscuro, incluso Nerisen salió de la sala de juntas alarmado por tal escándalo. Lo siguiente fue una retahíla de insultos que harían llorar al mismísimo Rexxar de haber estado delante para escucharlo. Creo que incluso una de las veces se cagó en la madre natura, no me preguntéis por qué. A la voz de Nerisen de que me fuera, mientras unos cuantos alumnos y él conseguían reducir a la loca desatada, salimos del edificio con el corazón en un puño.

Nos reímos, nos reímos como nunca nos habíamos reído. Hacíamos bises por la calle y nos sentábamos en la acera para descansar un poco. Len conseguía imitar de manera muy realista la voz casposa de Cel, y era algo que lograba hacerme revolcar por el suelo. Cuando conseguimos reponernos de nuestra épica batalla, me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca del bazar.

- Es hora de que te cambies esos modelitos por algo más cómodo. Eres la primera asesina que conozco que calza falda y tacones para trabajar, a pesar de que también podrían ser considerados armas arrojadizas pero... no es la mejor opción.

- ¡Síii, nos vamos de compras!

Un poco más y las pequeñas chispitas que salían de sus ojos habrían acabado por chamuscarme la capa. ¿Qué coño se creía que íbamos a comprar? Un par de trapos con muchos bolsillos y estaría lista. Me lamenté por no conocer a ningún gran diseñador de moda que confeccionase trajes de asesino, aunque me temía la discusión que vendría momentos después. Me limité a sonreír y añadir:

- Síii, claaaaaaro. - silbé descaradamente.

Cuando desde lo lejos divisamos un puestecillo roñoso en medio de la Plaza del Sol, Len empezó a olerse algo, y cuando nos agolpamos con toda la gente que hacía cola en aquel comercio creo que el olor a mierda le dio de lleno en las narices. Y por qué no decirlo, a mí también me llegó ese tufillo.

- ¡Ouch! ¿Pero qué...?

- Ten cuidado, aquí la gente no se anda con miramientos. ¡Esto es la guerra!

Me abalancé sobre dos o tres personas situadas cerca de una canasta enorme con camisas, casi haciendo cabriolas. Perdí de vista a Len por unos momentos, por lo que supuse que después de un par más de trompicones había decidido esperarme fuera, y allí es donde la encontré. Yo sudaba a mares y estaba jadeando.

- ¡Vamos, que no es para tanto! Mira qué ropa más cómoda.

Sostenía en una mano un pantalón pirata con varios bolsillos bastante grandes a los lados, de color negro, y una cadena por cinturón. En la otra una camiseta bastante ligera y amplia de color blanco. Ni parpadeó. Por unos instantes me pregunté si estaba delante de una estatua que se parecía mucho a Len o realmente era ella la que me miraba con una pasividad inmutable.

- Eeeeh... son para ti.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Ya decía yo que te quejabas poco...

- ¿¡Pretendes que me ponga _eso_!?

- No, que te lo comas. - dije lo más serio del mundo, aunque no pude evitar reírme a carcajada limpia unos segundos después.

- ¡Qué horterada, por Dios!

- Tú si que eres hortera. - concluí.

Seguimos discutiendo durante un buen rato mientras caminábamos; bueno, la cosa era que ella hablaba a gritos y yo me limitaba a soltar algún gruñido de vez en cuando como muestra de mi total desaprobación.

- Necesito sacar dinero del banco, así podré comprarme la ropa que quiera.

- Sí claro, así de fácil: hola buenos días, soy Lenhyra, la cantante de pop muerta, y he venido a sacar mi dinero. No se preocupe, los bloodknights de la puerta son amigos míos… uff, seguro que suena muy creíble.

- ¿Entonces qué… qué se supone que debo hacer?

Parecía totalmente desconcertada, le estaba afectando mucho todo lo que había pasado y todavía no tenía la cabeza fría para saber diferenciar entre aquello que le estaba permitido o no hacer en su nueva vida.

- A ver... yo tengo dinero, no te preocupes por…

- ¡Pero yo quiero mi dinero! ¡Para eso lo gané! Iré de todas formas.

La sujeté del brazo para increparla.

- ¡Idiota! ¿No ves que no es tan fácil? Cualquiera podría reconocerte y dar la voz de alarma si vas por ahí dando tus datos personales.

Empezó a hacer pucheros, y todo el mundo sabe que cuando una mujer hace pucheros a un hombre se le estremece, aunque sea un poquito, el corazoncito que lleva dentro. Intenté hacer que no la veía, así que cada vez hacía más ruido con los morros.

- Vaale,vale, está bien, deja de llorar, ¿quieres? Déjame pensar...

Saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí. Dos de cada tres asesinos recomiendan la nicotina como sustitutivo del atún para estimular el cerebro, contando que esos tres profesionales éramos Cel, Nerisen y yo. Pensé en distraer a los banqueros y que Len se introdujera en la cámara, aunque mi traje y las pocas habilidades de ella me hicieron reconsiderar qué papeles tomar.

- Ok, tengo una idea.

- ¿En serio? - dijo bastante animada.

- Nah, sólo lo digo por fastidiarte un rato.

Di un par de pasos haciendo entender que hablaba en serio, para pararme después delante del banco.

- Mira, tu misión es bien fácil, así que procura no cagarla. Sólo tienes que distraer un rato a uno de los banqueros y conseguir que te abra la caja fuerte. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

- Pero, pero, pero...

- Qué extraño, hace unos segundos no eras tartamuda. - sonreí.

- No se me da bien eso de...

- ¿Engañar? ¿Mentir? ¿Distraer? - no le dejé terminar la frase. - ¿No eras actriz o algo así?

- ¡Sí, he hecho un par de películas, pero esto es algo muy diferente, se trata de…!

- Pfff, estamos apañados.

Me rasque la cabeza por encima de la capucha, parecía que iba a ser mucho más difícil que robar el Naaru. A esas horas de la mañana, el banco estaba a rebosar de gente.

- Oye Shin… ¿y si volvemos en otro momento que no haya tanta gente?

- Dios... que verde estás...

- ¿Qué?

- Contra más gente haya más fácil me será meterme en la cámara acorazada, ¿no crees? Ninguno de los dos levantará grandes sospechas.

La sujeté de la cintura y la coloqué detrás de una vieja que andaba distraída en la cola más cercana a la pared de la derecha. Me deslicé oculto entre las sombras, pegado a la pared para no tropezarme con ningún currito. Los guardias ni me olieron, pareció que todo iba bien. Doblé la esquina y me agaché debajo de un teléfono público. Parecía que Len estaba consiguiendo relajarse poco a poco. Recé las pertinentes oraciones deseando que no tartamudease, tropezase, o matara a alguien por accidente, cosa poco probable, y lo más importante de todo, que no diera su nombre. Cruzó la línea que marcaba el paso del siguiente cliente cuando rápidamente me arrodillé debajo de la ventanilla.

- Hola buenas…verá, mi prima ha fallecido y quería sacar el dinero.

- ¿Tu prima? – susurré - ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?

- Dígame su nombre… - dijo la empleada.

- Sí…Lenhyra…

- ¿Lenhyra la cantante?

Definitivamente mi alumna era más idiota de lo que parecía, y a parte de saber usar la tarjeta de crédito con una maestría indiscutible, supongo que jamás había ido a sacar dinero de un banco, ni sabía cómo funcionaba. La chica que la atendía no parecía tener ni un solo pelo de tonta, y eso es mucho cuando llevas una melena que podrías usar como reemplazo del papel higiénico. Habría sido mucho más trágico si hubiera derramado alguna lagrimilla como la vez anterior conmigo, pero ni siquiera eso; realmente no valía para actriz.

- Sí... me dijo que si algún día me faltaba algo viniera a sacar de su dinero, su número de cuenta es...

- Lo siento, las cuentas de la señorita Lenhyra están bloqueadas. - dijo de manera profesional mirando unos papeles, aunque dudo mucho que en unos panfletos sobre el último concierto de L70ETC fuese a encontrar alguna información relacionada con eso.

- Verá, es que es muy urgente, yo debería... lo necesito.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por usted, si quiere puede hablar con mi encargado.

En ese momento golpeé la pantorrilla de Len para que se callara. La idea de que viniese el encargado y con él unos cuantos gorilas y empleados hacía que la suma no diera la cantidad correcta para los planes que teníamos.

- Vamos…sal de aquí, te espero fuera. ¡Ya! - susurré.

Me fundí de nuevo con las sombras y salí sin ser visto del banco. Ya en un rincón oscuro de la plaza le eché la bronca.

- ¡Eres mala hasta decir basta!

- ¡Creo que a ti no se te hubiera ocurrido algo mejor, señor asesino!

Estaba empezando a tocarme las narices de verdad, y eso no era nada bueno.

- Veo que a parte de entrenamiento tendré que enseñarte modales.

- ¿Tú, a mí?

- Hasta mi lobo se comporta mejor que tú.

Eso no era cierto, pero me gustó cuando lo pensé. Teniendo en cuenta que Spike se cagaba en medio de los caminos, asustaba a los transeúntes y le encantaba jugar con los niños, cosa que me aterraba, no podía decir que se portase mejor que la pija descarada.

Después de acordar con ella algunos puntos que la ayudarían en su nuevo intento, entró refunfuñando en el banco. Esta vez repetimos la misma operación pero en el lado opuesto del edificio. En la taquilla que habíamos elegido esta vez había un chico que parecía no saber siquiera dónde estaba, ese sería el salmón a pescar. No sé por qué cuando me situé debajo de la taquilla presentí que saldría bien. Crucé los dedos y ya de paso pisé a Len para desearle suerte, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que así se transmita algo. Bueno, al menos lo intenté.

Empezó con una actitud provocativa reclinándose hacia delante, cosa que sumó cien puntos a su marcador. El tío parecía completamente embelesado. _"He visto tetas mejores"_, pensé.

- Holaaa…buenos días, venía a recoger un candelabro de mi abuela que dejó en la caja fuerte…

- Síi... un momomomento…no sé si puedo...

Hoy debía de ser el día internacional de los tartajas. Joder, vale que eran bien redondeadas y estaban bien puestas, pero...

- ¿No puedes ayudarme…? Si no…iré a preguntar a alguien con más cargo. - respondió Len.

Realmente se había aprendido bien su papel, ¿o era el papel de Cel? Ya decía yo que me empezaban a rechinar los dientes...

- Sísísí, ya voy.

Y rápidamente el tío se giró y abrió la caja fuerte, lo que me permitió de sobras entrar y sustraer unas dos mil monedas de oro del cajón de Lenhyra. Mientras el pobre pardillo se partía los cuernos buscando un candelabro o algo que se le asemejara, yo podría haber desvalijado todo el interior de la cámara. Antes de salir tuve el detalle de ponerle la zancadilla para que se diera de boca contra un jarrón enorme de plata que parecía bastante pesado. Le hice un gesto a la pija para que se apresurase. Así que nada más salir el empleado, la excantante lo despidió como pudo sin darle derecho a réplica.

Llegamos a nuestra segunda casa, también conocida como la esquina de la calle principal.

- Lástima que no podíamos quedarnos a ver la cara de frustración del pobre pelele. - chasqueé la lengua algo molesto por haberme perdido la mejor actuación del día.

- Lo he hecho bien, ¿verdad?

- Lo has hecho muy Cel... quiero decir... muy bien.

- Jajaja.

- Por cierto... - me encendí un cigarrillo mientras me apoyaba en la pared. - Tengo que... felicitarte... he quedado claramente impresionado…

- ¿De verdad?

- No no, déjame terminar…- me aclaré la garganta - …claramente impresionado…por tus pechos.

Después de esto trató de perseguirme durante un par de minutos, pero como no consiguió atraparme, acabó cansada y jadeando mientras yo terminaba el cigarro y lo arrojaba contra el suelo con desprecio.

- Bah... tengo que hacer un par de cosas, si quieres puedes irte ya a la posada.

- Como quieras, así no me mancho más de sudor... eh, ¡espera un momento, dame mi dinero!

- ¿Dinero? - sonreí pícaramente. Dios, cómo adoro mi trabajo.

- ¡Ladrón!

- Entre otras cosas. Denúnciame a la policía si quieres.

Estuve riéndome un buen rato hasta que le confesé que le daría algo de dinero pero que primero debía hacer un par de cosas a solas. Len desapareció por la esquina maldiciéndome. Esperé unos segundos, no fuera que se arrepintiera.

Caminé por debajo de los edificios de la zona norte. Si no recordaba mal, había una tienda en la que hacían trajes por encargo, y solían tener cosas bastantes... extravagantes. La tienda estaba regentada por mi amigo, Keelen, un viejo conocido al que hacía años no veía. Él se encargo de confeccionar mi última capa. No era alguien muy legal, pero tenía buenos precios, y a un amigo como yo no iba a negarle algo de ayuda. Entré en la tienda haciendo bastante ruido.

- Hola buenos díaaaas.

- ¿Shin? ¡Qué escuchan mis oídos, maldito lobo de mar!

- ¿De mar? O de las sombras, Keelen.

Estrechamos nuestras manos mientras charlábamos sobre lo que suelen charlar dos tíos que hace mucho tiempo que no se ven. Qué tal te va, tienes familia, cuántas tías te... cuando me quise dar cuenta había invertido más tiempo del que pretendía gastar.

Inspeccioné la tienda y me di cuenta de que los precios se habían disparado a límites insospechados. Había triplicado las cifras y ahora se permitía el lujo de disponer de una ayudante, que seguramente fue contratada por razones descaradamente obvias. Le conté mi problema y rápidamente parecía tener solución. También le comenté que sería adecuado que la ropa fuera... bastante aireada, porque hacía mucho calor últimamente. Me había entendido. Se metió en la trastienda y sacó dos prendas que pasarían la prueba.

- Vale, ¿cómo se llaman?

- Doscientas monedas de oro.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? - casi me atraganto con mi propia lengua. Tosí. - Te doy cincuenta y vas tirando.

- Ni loco, Shin, dame ciento cincuenta y en paz, es un favor de amigo.

No sé por qué me acordé entonces de un detalle.

- ¿Qué tal el taller ilegal de gnomos leprosos que tenías, siguen vivos?

Por unos momentos palideció. Otro que se unió al concurso de tartamudos. Se giró y me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, quería apartarse lo máximo posible de su ayudante para que no lo escuchara.

- Vale, dame cincuenta y nos olvidamos del asunto, ¿me oyes?

Me hice un poco el sordo, y le contesté:

- De acuerdo, te doy los cuarenta y borraré de mi mente la pobre carita de los gnomos enfermos.

- ¿Cuarenta, estás de broma? Sólo el coste de las telas ya supone un transporte desde…

En ese momento le interrumpí y me acerqué peligrosamente a la chiquilla.

- ¡Hey guapa! ¿Quieres oír una historia muy graciosa? Verás…

- Oye, Shin, déjala que está trabajando. Págame lo que decías y ya está.

Se apresuró a ponerme en la mano izquierda la bolsa con las prendas, así que rebusque en uno de mis bolsillos aparentemente bastante molesto y le solté unas cuantas monedas que a lo sumo eran treinta y cinco piezas de oro.

- Quédate con la vuelta.

Sonreí y salí silbando mientras aquel tío se quedó golpeando todos los estantes de su tienda, o al menos eso pude deducir por el ruido que salía de allí. Estaba absolutamente claro que había hecho un nuevo amigo; fuera donde fuese, siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de todo el mundo, y eso era algo que me encantaba.

Caminé muy tranquilo por las calles, tome un atajo hasta hallarme delante de la posada. Allí estaba Len, mirando el buzón.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**3**_

_**La primera misión**_

Al entrar en la posada agradecí el cambio de temperatura. El sol en pleno Silvermoon a mediodía era asfixiante.

- ¿Te apetece comer algo, Len?

- Más que comer lo que necesito es un buen vaso de agua.

- ¡Velandra! ¡Anótame dos menús a la mesa tres!

Los dos soltamos unas risas cuando la posadera nos fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa?

- Nada…ni caso.

- ¿Otra mujer fatal, Shin?

La carcajada del asesino me confirmó que estaba en lo cierto. Yo tampoco pude evitar sonreír: la escena de esa mañana con la entrenadora había sido realmente graciosa.

- Estás hecho todo un rompecorazones para ser un bandido.

- Eh, yo no hago nada. – se encendió de nuevo otro cigarrillo – No tengo culpa de ser tan sexy.

- ¿Sexy? Venga ya, no me hagas reír.

- ¿Qué desearán para beber?

La tabernera nos interrumpió, con la cabeza alta y un tono agrio en la voz.

- Un buen vino, Velandra. Y dos copas, hoy vamos a brindar.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunté una vez se hubo ido la mujer refunfuñando.

- Bueno, ahora eres de los nuestros. No todos los días una estrella añade a su currículum un asesinato por orden de la Shattered Hand, ¿no crees?

Aquello no me hizo demasiada gracia. La verdad es que todavía no me hacía a la idea de que tuviera que matar a alguien. Además, acababa de empezar. Seguramente me mandarían el primer trabajo en un mes o algo así, cuando finalizara mi entrenamiento. Shin parecía sonreir, así que estaba casi segura de ello. Lo más probable es que recibiera órdenes de robar…o seguir a alguien...

- Vamos, no te pongas tan seria – me dijo Shin mientras cogía la botella que había traído la posadera y servía en dos copas. – Parece que no te haga ilusión tener una comida romántica conmigo.

Arqueé las cejas mientras cogía la copa que me ofrecía. No tuve que decir nada para que el asesino riera por lo bajo. Acto seguido, el hombre se ajustó la capucha, de forma que no se le veían los ojos, y se retiró la tela ajustada que le cubría media cara hasta la nariz. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que vi parte de su rostro. Estaba mal afeitado, y se dejaba una pequeña perilla de pelo muy rubio, casi platino. La verdad es que tenía unos labios muy bien proporcionados, aunque poco carnosos.

- Si te portas bien tal vez te bese algún día. – soltó, malicioso.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaría? – levanté la copa, respondiendo a su gesto.

- Creí que estabas interesada, te has quedado bastante embobada.

Tras decir esto chocó su copa con la mía.

- Por el nacimiento de Len.

- Eso no es nada para celebrar…- dije, algo triste. No me emocionaba la idea de dejar de ser quien era.

- Pues por ti, gatita.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así.

A pesar del reproche, Shin había logrado que sonriera. Parecía un tipo duro, pero hacía el payaso más que otra cosa.

- ¿No vas a dejarme brindar por nada? – me reprochó.

- Mmmm…ya lo tengo. – alcé la copa, decidida. – Por el beso que quieres y no te atreves a darme.

Quedó bastante pensativo, aunque yo ya me esperaba alguna de sus respuestas y se me escapó una pequeña risita. Me hacía gracia imitar su forma de pensar.

- Eso no vale.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque yo soy un ladrón. Si un caso sería…por el beso que te voy a robar.

- ¿Tú y cuántos como tú?

Después de unas sonrisas de satisfacción, bebimos. Estuvimos un rato comentando lo bueno que era el vino. Acto seguido nos dirigimos al buffet libre del centro de la posada. Había una gran mesa circular llena de todo tipo de alimentos, aunque de lo más básico. Unas cuantas personas se servían también de allí. Desde una de las esquinas, vi cómo Shin hincaba el cuchillo en un enorme jabalí. Yo, como soy vegetariana, cogí un poco de ensalada y dos piezas de fruta. Antes de volver a la mesa me atreví a coger una tajada de sandía. Lo sé, soy un poco golosa.

Cuando el asesino se sentó a mi lado, pareció sorprendido por los alimentos que había escogido.

- ¿Sólo vas a comer eso?

También hay que añadir que él se había traído dos platos, uno de ellos exclusivamente lleno de carne de jabalí.

- ¿Y tú, _sólo _vas a comer eso? – dije irónicamente refiriéndome a las cantidades ingentes de comida que traía.

- Pues me estaba planteando seriamente coger algo de pescado, hoy tiene muy buena pinta.

Ignorando las palabras de Shin, que claramente estaba exagerando, me limité a comer. Al rato me di cuenta de que el asesino estaba con un codo sobre la mesa mientras me miraba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirí tras secarme los labios con la servilleta.

- Es que eres pija hasta para comer.

- Estoy comiendo normal.

- No, una persona normal no coge los cubiertos así – intentó imitarme, pero me di cuenta de que ni siquiera se asemejaba a coger bien los cubiertos.

- Así que no sabes usarlos.

- ¿El qué? – me dio la sensación de que lo dijo para eludir mis palabras.

- No sabes usar los cubiertos, ¿verdad?

- ¿Acaso los necesito para algo? – agarró un trozo de jabalí con la mano y se lo llevó con ansia a la boca.

No sé por qué pero estaba convencida de que jamás iba a reconocerlo. Me levanté, me coloqué detrás de él y le cogí las manos, como a un niño pequeño.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tú déjate llevar.

Le indiqué como coger el tenedor y el cuchillo para cortar la carne. Para llegar a sus manos tenía que apoyarme bastante en su espalda, con cuidado para no pincharme con su armadura, así que una vez pareció entender el mecanismo, me retiré rápidamente. No quería molestarlo mucho. Al intentar hacerlo él solo, se le escapó el cuchillo, que fue a parar al suelo. Me reí con ganas.

- Para ser un cuchillo lo llevas bastante mal, ¿eh?

- ¿Por qué no te pones aquí detrás y vuelves a explicármelo? – dijo en tono burlón.

- Encima que te hago un favor…- resignada, seguí comiendo.

- No necesito complicarme tanto.

Finalmente, cada uno acabó su plato a su manera mientras charlábamos animadamente. Por dentro pensé que me sentía bastante cómoda con Shin. Realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto, ni hablaba con nadie sintiéndome tan tranquila. Además, podía rodearme de gente sin tener que estar pendiente de paparattzis y autógrafos. Llegué a pensar que podría acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida. Pero…tenía que ser con él. No sé por qué un asesino podía llegar a brindarme tal tranquilidad y seguridad, pero no había duda de que me gustaba estar con él así, relajados, sin nada importante que hacer.

Acomodada en la silla, empezó a darme un poco de modorra cuando Shin chasqueó los dedos delante de mis ojos.

- No te me duermas ahora. Todavía nos quedan cosas por hacer. – encendió un cigarrillo y se recostó también en su asiento.

- Anda y déjame tranquila.

- Eso jamás.

Mientras se reía por lo bajo me arrepentía de haber pensado esas barbaridades. Cogí mi bolsito y saqué un paquete con hierbas y papel de liar tabaco. Shin pareció sorprendido.

- ¿Así que tú también estás enganchada?

- No te equivoques, esto no es la misma mierda que fumas tú. No lleva nicotina, sólo son hierbas. Me las recomendó la doctora para el estrés.

- Ah, usted perdone, señorita vegetariana…entonces, ¿ahora estás nerviosa por algo?

- No, simplemente me apetece.

- Así que estás enganchada.

- No estoy enganchada.

- No, apenas, sólo que es el que toca después de cada comida.

- ¡He dicho que no estoy enganchada!

Pareció que elevé demasiado la voz, porque varios clientes dejaron de comer y nos miraron con cara extraña.

- Mejor fúmate las hierbecitas, ¿quieres?

Le sonreí arrugando el morro, irónica, y me relajé con mi tratamiento.

Al rato subimos de nuevo a la habitación de la posada. Shin había insistido en que teníamos que coger unas cosas antes de irnos. Me sonaba a que tenía que contarme algo a solas.

- Bueno, ¿qué tienes que decirme? – le pregunté mientras abría la puerta.

- ¿Decirte? Que tengo otro regalito para ti.

A pesar de que se había tapado el rostro de nuevo, apostaba a que estaba disfrutando sólo con pensar en lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

- No, me niego. La última vez destrozaste mi pelo.

- Bueno, ahora toca cambiar… - se me acercó muchísimo mientras me puso una mano en la cintura - …otras cosas…

- ¡Suelta, cerdo! – me aparté bruscamente y me metí en la habitación, dándole la espalda.

No entendía muy bien la razón pero el corazón me latía muy deprisa. Seguro que estaba colorada, pero no iba a dejar que me viera así. _"Vamos…no dejes impresionarte, es lo que quiere"_.

- ¿Len?

- ¿Sí? – al girarme, me estampó en el pecho la bolsa que llevaba desde que nos habíamos reencontrado en la puerta de la posada.

- Haz el favor de ponerte eso sin rechistar. Tenemos prisa.

Cerró la puerta y me dejó allí, plantada. _"¡Serás cabrón!"_, grité dentro de mí. Me cabreaba que me tratara así, como si a veces estuviera interesado por mí y otras no. Pero... ¿por qué debía enfadarme? Eso es lo que quería así que…iba a seguirle la corriente. Como a mí tampoco me interesaba él…

Abrí la bolsa y encontré lo que me esperaba. Ropa. _"oh Dios mío…"_, pensé, _"qué abominaciones de la moda me habrá comprado…"_. Saqué unos pantalones piratas marrones. Me quedaban un poco holgados, pero como estaba lleno de correas por todos lados, me los pude ajustar bastante bien. Eran el mismo tipo de cintas que llevaba Shin, así que deduje que estos también servirían para llevar las dagas. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Despotriqué contra él y todos sus parientes al ver la "camiseta" que me había comprado. Estaba claro que era un completo pervertido. Pero si jugar era lo que quería…tendría juego. Me puse el sujetador más ajustado que tenía y me coloqué aquella camiseta roja. Aparte de dejarme el ombligo al aire, tenía un escote tan exagerado que casi se me veía la ropa interior. Aunque tuviera unas pequeñas cuerdas cruzadas para que se cerrara un poco el escotazo, estaba claro que me había cogido una talla pequeña. Estaba acostumbrada a llevar ropa ajustada pero…que me la comprara él era otra historia.

Me miré al espejo y, evidentemente, no me gustó lo que vi. Oí unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Estás ya o voy a echarme una siesta? – dijo Shin entreabriendo la puerta.

- Ya estoy – me giré poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Vaya… - cerró la puerta y se acercó, aunque claramente no me estaba mirando a la cara. – Te queda genial…es tu talla, ¿verdad? Si es que tengo un ojo…

- Tienes ojo para lo que te interesa, ¡cerdo!

De nuevo esquivó mi manotazo mientras se reía.

- Venga, gatita, si estás preciosa…

- ¡Tú lo que quieres es que nadie me mire a la cara!

- ¡Exacto! Así no te reconocerá nadie y…

- ¡Cabrón! – lo perseguí por toda la habitación intentando darle, aunque sin éxito.

- ¡Para ser una princesita tienes una boca…!

- ¡Cállate, gilipollas!

Cuando casi lo había conseguido atrapar, apareció su mano al lado de mi cuello con una daga, amenazándome. Me quedé pálida en el momento.

- Vuelve a llamarme gilipollas si tienes agallas.

Se me cortó la respiración. Pero, a los pocos segundos y para sorpresa mía, se echó a reír.

- ¡Es que mira que eres inocentona!

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, me oyes!

- Era una broma. Toma, es para ti.

Me alargó la daga, plana en la palma de su mano. Tenía un mango lo suficientemente estrecho para mis pequeñas manos, además de ser ligera. La empuñadura era sencilla, dorada, mientras que la hoja se curvaba ligeramente en la punta.

- Vaya…gracias, no me lo esperaba.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Es tetuda y va armada!

- ¡Serás…!

Salió corriendo de la habitación, y yo le perseguí. Una vez fuera, pero, se paró frente a unos barriles enormes que había amontonados en una de las paredes. Mientras me acercaba a él noté que inspeccionaba algo en ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Sabes qué es Ironforge?

- Sí, claro, una de las capitales de la Alianza.

- Ciudad de enanos. – sacó uno de sus armas y reventó los barriles, llenos de cerveza.

- ¿Qué coño haces, Shin? ¿Sabes la riñonada que valdrá esto?

- Tú limítate a seguirme. Nadie se dará cuenta.

Bajamos la escalera y noté cómo algunos hombres se fijaban en mí. En ese momento me sentí un poco incómoda, aunque me recordaba mucho a lo que solía vivir cada día.

- Espérame en la puerta, voy a la reserva.

Salí de la posada y me apoyé en la pared. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Shin con esos barriles? Tendría que darme una buena explicación…

- Hola guapa. – me soltó mirándome los pechos un ranger, haciendo reír a su compañero.

- Hola – insinué, sacando mi daga y golpeando suavemente la punta en mi mano derecha.

- Uuh, así que además eres peligrosa.

Se me acercó y yo retrocedí un poco. Podía actuar bien pero…era un ranger, y seguramente más fuerte que yo. Intenté ir hacia dentro de la posada pero el elfo puso la mano en la pared, a la altura de mi cabeza, de modo que me cortó el paso.

- ¿A dónde crees que v…?

El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par y se desplomó sobre mí. Vi a Shin detrás, y al otro elfo en el suelo.

- ¡Uy, vaya, qué tropiezo más tonto! – me cogió de la mano y me empujó hacia él.

Salimos corriendo por las calles de Silvermoon hacia la puerta principal de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacías? ¿No sabes defenderte? – me reprochó.

- Pero… ¡pero les has matado, Shin!

- No te equivoques, sólo les he dejado inconscientes.

Al salir de la ciudad nos sentamos en un banco bajo el pequeño puente de entrada, a recuperar aliento a la sombra. Lo primero que hizo Shin fue encenderse un cigarrillo.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que ponernos en marcha ya.

- ¿En marcha? ¿Hacia dónde?

En respuesta, Shin me alargó un trozo de papel doblado.

- Tienes tu primera misión, y no me retrasaría demasiado en hacerla.

Creo que palidecí hasta el punto de confundirme con aquella nota. La tomé con mano temblorosa, y la desplegué con cuidado. ¿Qué debía hacer? Me acababa de alistar…en un cuerpo de asesinos. Ladrones sin moral ni escrúpulos, dos cosas que sin duda yo poseía. ¿Sería capaz de…?

Nada. La nota estaba en blanco. En aquel momento pasaron mil pensamientos por mi cabeza. ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Me estaría volviendo cegata? Pude oír como Shin se reía mientras se encendía otro cigarro. O eso creía que iba a hacer. Para terminar de completar aquel ritual extraño, puso el mechero debajo de la nota y aparecieron, como por arte de magia, unas letras.

- Tinta invisible. Espabila en leerlo.

Hice lo que me dijo. La conclusión que saqué fue que debía dirigirme al santuario situado cerca de la parte vieja de la ciudad, ya sabía a cuál se refería. La misión consistía en _eliminar_ a un traidor, un enano llamado Anvilward que vendía barriles de cerveza en Silvermoon, los cuales estaban claramente envenenados.

Antes de que terminara de asimilar toda la información, Shin levantó el mechero y quemó el papel. Lo solté deprisa para no quemarme.

- ¿Pero qué haces?

- Limpio, rápido y sin pruebas. Son las normas de la Shattered Hand.

Ambos quedamos un momento en silencio mientras veíamos cómo se consumía la misión en el suelo de graba. Debía matar a alguien…yo no podía hacer eso. Miré mis manos, que empezaron a temblar.

- No…no puedo hacerlo, Shin.

- Claro que puedes. Para algo has estado entrenando.

- ¡No puedo arrebatarle la vida a un inocente!

- ¿Inocente? – el asesino se levantó, claramente molesto. – Han muerto muchas personas por culpa de ese maldito alianza. – apoyó las manos en el respaldo del banco, poniéndose muy cerca de mí y reclamando toda mi atención. – Tenemos que fiarnos de esa jodida gentuza para qué, ¿para que nos engañen? No es un inocente, Len.

Shin se giró y dio un par de pasos. Parecía muy indignado por lo que había dicho.

- No asesinamos por placer. Al menos, no yo. Tengo un poco de moral, ¿sabes? Mi ley es ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Todas las misiones que recibimos son para mejorar este asqueroso mundo.

- ¿A base de qué, Shin? Manchándote las manos de una sangre que crees que es culpable. Pero eso es tan relativo… - me di cuenta de que me había puesto en pie, furiosa por la mentalidad simplista de Shin.

- ¡No es relativo! ¡Para conseguir algo mejor alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿no?! – estaba gritando, pero cuando me encaró pareció calmarse. Respiraba bastante rápido. – Yo confío en la Shattered. Es mi hogar, el único que supo acogerme. Ellos saben lo que hacen, y las misiones que hago son para el bien de todos. Y aunque me joda, también por el bien de la Alianza. – se me acercó un poco – Somos un grupo de inconformistas por la mierda de sociedad en la que nos ha tocado vivir, nada más. Nuestras facciones son secundarias.

- Pues yo no comparto esos ideales contigo.

- Tendrás que hacerlo. Ahora eres del gremio.

- Por obligación, no por convicción. Y no pienso hacer esa estúpida misión.

Me crucé de brazos. Estaba muy asustada por lo que ponía en aquel papel, aunque pretendía parecer enfadada.

- Si tan claro lo tienes hazlo tú. Al fin y al cabo eres un profesional. – concluí.

Shin levantó el puño y se me quedó muy cerca. Pude encogerme un poco, pero si no se hubiera detenido a tiempo, sin duda me habría tirado al suelo. Se quedó unos momentos con la mano en alto, temblando, pero al final la retiró poco a poco y se incorporó.

- No pienso hacer tu trabajo. Si no eres capaz de hacerlo, lo comprendo. Bórrate del gremio. Y olvídate de todo lo referente a la Shattered…y de mí.

Después de decir eso empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente, camino al portón que custodiaba la ciudad principal de los elfos de sangre. Primero olvidarme de mí misma. Olvidar mi carrera. Olvidar mi vida. Y ahora olvidarme del único punto de contacto entre el pasado que tanto añoraba y ese presente que me asfixiaba. ¿Por qué arrebatar una vida? ¿Acaso me haría sentir mejor? Era cierto que era un traidor, o al menos eso pretendían que creyese. Pero si le dejaba escapar, Shin se iría. Me aterraba la idea de quedarme sola. ¿Una muerte…o mi propia muerte caída en el vacío horrible de la soledad?

- ¡¡¡Shin!!!

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, desesperada por que no me dejara allí. Había dentro de mí un impulso fuerte como el miedo que no me dejaba separarme de él.

- No hace falta que grites. – me contestó pausadamente en el rellano de la escalera, sin mirarme.

- Yo…

Antes de que pudiera mediar palabra, el asesino suspiró, silbó y apareció aquel enorme lobo negro, en el cual se montó con toda naturalidad.

- Como no subas ahora vas a ir andando.

Subí corriendo las escaleras. Mientras Shin me ayudaba a montar, pensaba en el cambio de actitud que había tomado. Ahora había dejado de ser el gracioso, el ingenioso. Estaba muy serio, y en sus últimas palabras había podido atisbar una pizca de compasión. ¿Acaso alguien sin corazón como un asesino podía llegar a comprender mi agonía?

Estuvimos todo el trayecto en silencio. Me aferré a la espalda de Shin con todas mis fuerzas, aquel lobo corría muchísimo. El aire logró despejar un poco mi cabeza. Suponía que el truco estaba en no pensar: simplemente, hazlo. ¿Pero cómo? No tenía ni la fuerza ni la experiencia necesarias…Todavía estos pensamientos rondaban mi mente cuando lleguamos. Shin desmontó y me tendió los brazos para ayudarme a bajar. Sabía que seguía serio. Cuando fui a bajar , un pie se me enredó en el estribo, de tal manera que cuando apoyé una pierna en el suelo la otra me hizo perder el equilibrio y estamparme contra Shin, el cual cayó de espaldas debido al empujón.

- Ay… ¿estás bien? – le pregunté tendida sobre su pecho.

- Sí…no te preocupes…

Intentó incorporarse, de manera que yo me levanté y quedé sentada sobre sus piernas. Me preocupaba que se hubiera hecho daño en la cabeza, habíamos caído cerca de un árbol y se podría haber hecho algo serio contra una raíz. El asesino se retiró la capucha y se tocó la nuca. Estaba apoyado sobre un antebrazo mientras refunfuñaba por el dolor. Tenía la malla negra hasta la nariz, pero esta vez pude verle el resto de la cara. Su pelo era muy rubio, del mismo color que la perilla que le había visto antes. Lo llevaba algo largo, todo repeinado hacia atrás en punta, de modo que los ojos le quedaban despejados. Se miró la mano, no tenía nada de sangre. Apoyó el otro brazo en el suelo para no hacer tanto esfuerzo al incorporarse, pero en vez de sentarse se quedó mirándome, recostado sobre la hierba.

- ¿Estás haciendo alguna especie de puzzle con mi cara?

- No digas bobadas, sólo estaba…concentrándome.

Evidentemente mentí. No podía apartar la vista de sus ojos. Pequeños y rasgados, parecían escudriñar hasta el último rincón de mi alma. No temían a nada, o tal vez habían visto demasiado como para tenerle miedo a algo. Esa era la sensación que me daban.

- ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?

- ¿El qué? – inquirí nerviosa.

- La misión. – de nuevo, se puso muy serio.

- S…sí… - desvié la mirada. - No sé cómo…yo no tengo fuerza para coger a alguien y…

Sus labios. Un beso. Y me lo estaba robando. Ágil. Tan rápido que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había acabado de descubrir su rostro para sentarse, acercarse a mí y rodearme con un brazo la cintura mientras con la otra mano se sostenía la malla. Pero a la vez fue tan despacio…qué importaba lo que tuviera que hacer entonces. No había prisa, ni necesidad de correr por nada. Sólo sentir sus labios rozando los míos con una dulzura que jamás habría imaginado…hasta que se esfumó. Me estrechó con fuerza mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y empezó a besarme más rápido, más pasional. Mi espalda se arqueó de placer…noté su lengua y por último…un pequeño mordisco. De nuevo el impulso se detuvo para, lentamente, separarse de mí. Todavía tenía mis ojos cerrados, notando el corazón a punto de estallar.

- Vamos, si no te levantas el enano se va a largar.

Desperté del trance y lo vi de nuevo cubierto de negro. Ni rastro de la dulzura, ni rastro de la pasión que me había mostrado. Otra vez la estúpida indiferencia ante todo. Aquello me molestó mucho. Esperaba unas palabras bonitas, algo que hiciera que me calmara antes de la misión. Porque una declaración de amor era demasiado.

Me levanté rápidamente, enfadada con él y conmigo misma por haberme dejado engatusar de esa manera. Miré alrededor y vi, no muy lejos, el santuario. El enano en cuestión charlaba con un elfo, seguramente un sacerdote a juzgar por la túnica. Sin pensármelo dos veces eché a andar, decidida, cuando Shin me detuvo agarrándome de un brazo.

- Len, escucha. Ésta vez yo no voy a poder intervenir, pero te vigilaré de cerca por si tienes algún problema. No te puedo decir nada, así que tu excusa para apartarlo del elfo tiene que ser perfecta.

Le oí, pero miraba a un lado. Estaba realmente enfadada.

- Y recuerda…- me tocó el vientre y me resiguió con el dedo hasta casi los pechos - …de abajo a arriba.

Sin dirigirle palabra, me giré y eché a andar hacia el traidor. De camino oí cómo, desde algún lado que no podía ver, me susurraba:

- Relájate…lo harás bien.

Respiré hondo e hice la misma táctica de la camiseta que practiqué en el banco. Era muy fácil engañar a un hombre.

- Hola, buenas tardes. Quisiera hablar con el señor…Anvilward. – dije al situarme cerca del enano y el elfo, haciéndome la interesante y mirando de reojo al pequeño traidor.

- Soy yo, preciosa.

Me incliné hacia delante para situarme a su altura, cerca de su cara, apoyando las manos en mis rodillas de tal manera que quedaran patentes mis dotes de convicción.

- Quisiera hablar con usted acerca de…la mercancía que le vende a mi jefe. Es sobre el siguiente pedido, así que deberíamos hablar…a solas…ya me entiende…

Noté como el jodido enano me miraba con ojos viciosos. Intenté no hacerle demasiado caso y centrarme en mi actuación, aunque me produjera una gran repulsión.

- Bueno Caidanis…voy dentro un momento con esta señorita a hablar de…negocios… - pronunció sin ni siquiera mirar al elfo, el cual pude ver de reojo que me fulminaba con la mirada.

Sonreí y el traidor me devolvió una especie de gesto de mal gusto debido a su horrible dentadura y su asqueroso bigote. Se dio la vuelta y me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

La estancia circular tenía una pequeña rampa ascendente con forma de caracol pegada a la pared, y creaba una plataforma justo encima de mi cabeza. El enano, el cual poseía una calva prominente en el cogote, se dirigía hacia allí mientras de vez en cuando me dedicaba una mirada lasciva a través de su pequeño monóculo. Ni siquiera escuché lo que decía acerca de "negocios". Estaba concentrándome en lo que tenía que hacer, sujetando con una mano la daga que ocultaba en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Al llegar arriba, el traidor se detuvo delante de una esfera mágica que producía unos bellísimos destellos rosáceos.

- Me alegro que hayan mandado a alguien tan predispuesto como tú…

En ese momento me produjo un escalofrío el hecho de pensar que aquel hombre pretendía tener algún tipo de relación conmigo, pero la voz de Shin desde algún lugar de la sala me recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

- Ahora es el momento, ¡por la espalda!

Saqué el cuchillo, aunque haciendo algo de ruido debido a mis nervios. El pulso me temblaba como nunca, y evidentemente, el enano se dio cuenta.

- ¡Maldita zorra!

El alianza hizo gesto de sacar un arma. Cuando la vi, reaccioné instintivamente. Cerré los ojos y le embestí, con fuerza. Cuando volví a mirarlo, el hombre abría los ojos de par en par. Sentí como su sangre, aún caliente, recorría mis dedos como el miedo que empezó a apoderarse de mí. El traidor soltó un grito de dolor, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, unas voces empezaron a escucharse fuera del santuario. Venían hacia allí. En ese momento, noté cómo la mano de Shin se apoyaba en mi puño y hacía fuerza hacia arriba, abriendo en canal al enano. Pude sentir cómo la daga rasgaba la carne, cómo presentaba resistencia a la muerte, cómo ese líquido carmesí manchaba mi alma.

- ¡Vámonos!

Shin me rodeó con su brazo libre y me arrastró hacia la pared donde se ocultaba.

- No digas ni hagas nada.

Todavía con el arma en mano, desaparecí con el asesino sigilosamente entre las sombras, practicando lo poco que había aprendido aquella misma mañana. Pude ver cómo unos guardias entraron en el edificio y se mostraban desconcertados al no ver a nadie.

- ¿Sabes cómo saltar? – me susurró.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Aquí hay al menos diez metros!

- No exageres. Es sencillo: tienes que flexionar las rodillas al caer y apoyarte con la parte delantera del pie. Es como ser un gato.

Miré abajo. Los guardias habían empezado a subir, y se encontrarían con…

- A la de tres. Uno…dos…

Cogí con fuerza la mano de Shin y me preparé.

- ¡Tres!

Saltamos de la plataforma. Cuando toqué el suelo me hice daño en el pie izquierdo, lo cual me obligó a apoyar una mano sobre las losas. Al hacerlo, la daga se me escapó, haciendo un fuerte ruido metálico que alertó a los guardias.

- ¡Mierda, corre!

De un fuerte tirón, el asesino me llevó fuera del santuario moviéndose sigilosamente. Tenía más miedo que dolor que sentía en el tobillo, así que corrí tras de Shin como alma que lleva el diablo. Nos agachamos rápidamente tras el árbol donde nos habíamos caído antes. Spike se puso en pie: le habíamos despertado de su sueño.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

Estábamos casi sin aliento. Lo único que pude hacer fue tocarme donde me había hecho daño. Supuse que Shin me entendió por la expresión de dolor que se me puso.

- Lo tienes algo hinchado…mierda…

Rápidamente sacó unas vendas y me cubrió el tobillo con gran habilidad. Tras esto, y todavía respirando con fuerza, me cogió en brazos y me subió al lomo de Spike. Subió de un brinco y nos dirigimos velozmente hacia Silvermoon.

Cuando llegamos, ya había empezado a oscurecer. Estaba muy cansada, tenía la mente completamente en blanco. Lo único que me recordaba que seguía despierta era aquel fuerte dolor. Shin me entró en brazos a la posada, lo cual hizo que Velandra me fulminara con la mirada. El asesino, pero, ni se inmutó. Subió a la habitación sin hacer ningún comentario. Me llevaba como si apenas pesara nada.

Una vez dentro me sentó en la cama y se agachó para quitarme la bota y la venda. Se retiró la capucha: pude ver pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente.

- ¿Te duele?

No pude evitar soltar un alarido cuando me movió el pie hacia la derecha.

- Bueno, no tienes nada roto. Si no, me habrías matado sólo cogerte el pie.

Shin rió un poco. Matarlo…eso era la que había hecho. Había quitado indiscriminadamente una vida. Mis manos todavía tenían manchas de sangre seca. Supongo que el asesino se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, porque puso su mano sobre la mía como para tranquilizarme

- Recuérdame que te compre unos guantes para la próxima vez.

¿Próxima vez? Lo dijo calmado, como si fuera algo obvio, algo normal. Me quedé mirando los ojos de Shin. Intentaba encontrar una respuesta en aquel vacío verde, pero lo único que obtuve fue un fuerte golpe contra la fría realidad. "Has matado, y matarás hasta que alguien sea más fuerte que tú".

Shin me abrazó. En ese momento desperté de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que unas pequeñas lágrimas cortaban mis mejillas. No sé si ello me sorprendió más que el hecho de que me abrazara.

- No ha pasado nada. Sólo olvídalo. Olvida su cara, olvídalo todo. No te tortures por haber hecho lo que has hecho. Piensa que una vida perdida ha ganado muchas otras. – se retiró y me sostuvo la cara. – Y la próxima vez no me seas tan torpe o te haré pagar los medicamentos.

Un amago de sonrisa apareció por unos segundos en mi rostro. Luego me limité a observar cómo Shin me masajeaba el tobillo con un ungüento verdecino que desprendía un fuerte olor a hierba. Luego me lo volvió a vendar con mucho cuidado. Me gustaba el tacto de sus manos, me relajaba mucho.

- Mañana estarás como nueva. Ahora a descansar.

Me dio un par de golpecillos en la pantorrilla y se fue al cuarto de baño. Cuando cerró la puerta, me quité la otra bota y todo lo incómodo para dormir: las correas del pantalón, el cinturón, la daga… la miré durante largo rato. Las imágenes del enano aparecían vivamente frente a mí. Me estremecí y apagué la luz corriendo. Me metí en la cama, abrazando con fuerza uno de los mullidos cojines. Entonces empecé a temblar. Me acurruqué. No sabía por qué pero sentía un pánico terrible, como si alguien fuera a castigarme de la manera más cruel posible por lo que había hecho. Sentía mucho miedo.

La luz del baño me hizo abrir los ojos. Me di la vuelta y me coloqué en un extremo de la cama para evitar que Shin me viera así. Cuando la estancia volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad, noté cómo se tumbó en la cama. Mi respiración entrecortada era lo único que se escuchaba.

- Mañana me iré temprano, tengo una misión.

Pasaron unos segundos tensos en silencio, y luego añadió:

- Esta vez no podrás acompañarme…

Me tenía que quedar sola otra vez. Me tapé la boca para intentar contener el llanto.

- ¿No puedo ir…contigo? – reproché como pude con voz calmada.

Shin se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Va a ser demasiado peligroso, Len… - su voz tenía un tono amargo que no me gustó en absoluto. – Si quieres puedes esperarme en la puerta de la ciudad a las seis de la mañana. Si ves que me retraso…

En ese momento rompí a llorar. Después de todo mañana podría desaparecer Shin de mi lado. Escondí la cabeza en el cojín. Yo no quería que…

- Eh, eh – el asesino me abrazó, hablando muy despacio. – No va a pasarme nada, ¿vale? Si ves que me retraso ve a hablar con Nerisen. Ya sabes dónde está el cuartel, así que no vas a estar sola... Anda ven aquí y deja de llorar…

Me dio la vuelta y me abrazó contra su pecho. Por más que lo dijera, no podía parar de sollozar.

- Len…te estoy hablando…al menos podrías mirarme…

Intentando calmarme levanté la cabeza. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana recortaba la sombra de su rostro.

- Estoy aquí, no me he ido a ningún lado, ¿vale?

Me cogió una mano y la colocó sobre su mejilla. Tenía el rostro descubierto…

- Olvídate de todo y descansa. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje. ¿Has estado alguna vez en Tranquilien? Es una ciudad preciosa, ya verás.

Oí, como algo lejano, una pequeña risita. Toda mi atención la atrapaba el tacto que sentía mi mano.

- Y recuerda que no puedes llevarte muchas cosas, lo más probable es que salgamos muy rap…

No quería oír nada más. Sólo besarlo. Lo besé muy despacio, reteniendo la amargura que había en mi pecho, intentando que así se acallara. Shin respondió a mi beso, y de nuevo volvió a mostrarse tan humano, tan tierno…

La calma empezó a apoderarse de mí. Casi caigo dormida cuando Shin se apartó un poco y me dio un beso en la frente. Me acurruqué en sus brazos. El sueño me invadía cuando escuché de nuevo su voz.

- Descansa, pequeña.

Y caí rendida mientras con su mano acariciaba mi pelo.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**4**_

_**Camino a Ghostlands**_

No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la maldita noche. Len se empeñaba en quedarse con toda la sábana, y si a eso le sumamos los extraños ruidos guturales con los que me deleitaba, teníamos un concierto nocturno digno de ser escuchado.

La hora se acercaba. Me levanté muy despacio de la cama, intentando no despertar a la bella durmiente. No se oía ni una mosca en la posada. Bajé las escaleras deslizándome por la barandilla y me escurrí hasta la puerta trasera. Sonreí de nuevo al comprobar que el hijo de Velandra había llegado más o menos a su acogedor hogar, para después propinarle una patada en el trasero que le hizo gruñir como a un cerdo.

- Maldito patán. - murmuré entre dientes.

Hacía bastante frío así que me ajusté la capucha al cuello y caminé por las solitarias calles de Silvermoon. A esas horas de la madrugada habría sido difícil encontrarse con alguien, y muchos menos con compañía femenina; que lástima. A esas horas sólo había borrachos y brujos con insomnio intentando conseguir extraños resultados con sus mascotas.

Doblé la esquina y allí estaban los guardias. Charlaban animadamente sobre alguna actriz o cantante famosa. Después de un buen rato me di cuenta de algo que habría podido suponer el fin de la misión. Sí, efectivamente, aquellos tipejos no tenían ni idea de lo que era buena música. Uno de ellos se despidió y marchó en busca del reemplazo, momento que aproveché para deslizarme detrás de su compañero y golpearle en los riñones, no sin antes advertirle que Haris Pilton era una cantante mediocre. Aquello estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, y para más detalles, olía a muerto. Casi caigo por la escalera de caracol de no ser por la estrecha barandilla que cubría el borde derecho. Exhalé. Delante de mí se abría una alfombra roja y un corredor bastante angosto. Me pregunté por qué no habría guardias allí, y cuando quise darme cuenta, encontré la respuesta. ¿Quién iba a robar eso? Cuando encontré mis Rayban en el bolsillo de la chaqueta pude ver a cuatro magos y a un paladín que los cubría.

"_Así que... así es como lo consiguen."_

El poder de los caballeros emanaba de aquel llavero gigante fosforescente. Energía pura, sustraída cuidadosamente por expertos magos que consumían su vida drenando su poderosa magia. No debería preocuparme por el tamaño, al fin y al cabo llevaba mi reductor goblin. Me apoyé en una columna del pasillo intentando trazar un esquema mental, esos tíos no iban a admitir ningún tipo de fallo. Encendí un cigarrillo sabiendo que ninguno de ellos aparecería por allí y pensé en Len. No sé muy bien por qué pero lo hice, pensé en sus labios, en sus ojos... y porque no decirlo en su culito firme y...

Escuché un ruido proveniente de la sala, uno de los magos se había desmayado. En ese momento los latidos de mi corazón parecieron convertirse en tambores atronadores. Dejé caer el cigarro de mi boca mientras me movía rápido, silencioso, calculando cada movimiento. El primero en caer fue el paladín, fue un blanco fácil teniendo en cuenta que estaba ayudando al pobre mago. Patada circular y un golpe bajo completaron la actuación frente a otros dos magos. El último casi se mea encima cuando vio mis ojos verdes. Sonreí, tenía todo bajo control. Apunté al Naaru, aunque supongo que no tenía porque tener miedo a fallar el disparo. Me di la vuelta y vi al joven mago intentando lanzarme algo.

- ¿Qué haces, loco?

Cogí un puñado de tierra que llevaba en un bolsillo y se lo arrojé a los ojos.

- No juegues con fuego, chaval, acabarás quemándote.

Corrí. Corrí hasta casi perder el sentido. Quería salir de allí con aquel faro entre mis brazos y huir lejos de allí. Casi caigo rodando por los escalones. Una chica despistada apareció en medio de la calle con la cartera colgando de un lado y un cartel luminoso que pedía a gritos que la robase. Oportunidades como estas no se presentan todos los días, así que varié mi rumbo tan solo unos metros para poder deslizar mis dedos de forma descarada y seguir corriendo.

- ¡Encantado de conocerte!

Creo que no lo entendió, pero cuando vio el milagro que hice con su cartera me persiguió casi hasta la puerta sur de la ciudad.

- Cómo se pone la gente por unas moneditas de oro...

Arrojé una bomba de humo y desaparecí entre los muros. Los guardias y la chica se quedaron frustrados casi dándose de cabezazos contra las paredes. Si no contrataran gente tan manca, quizás hubiesen tenido alguna oportunidad. Monté a Spike, me aferré con fuerza al collar de pinchos y salí disparado. Allí estaba Len, en medio de la calle, cegada, posiblemente, por los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana.

- Qué bonito. - dije en voz baja.

"_Qué mariconazo",_ pensé en mis adentros.

Sin dejarla mediar palabra la subí de un agarrón. Cuando la tuve cerca, le di la bienvenida al autobús y salimos al galope por la puerta principal de Silvermoon.

- Mierda, nos van a pillar. ¿Has estado comiendo bollos?

- ¡Serás..!

- Eh, a mí no me mires, mira cómo jadea el pobre Spike.

- ¿Pero cómo tienes la cara de decir eso?

Giramos bruscamente con la idea en mente de dejar atrás a los guardias tras doblar la esquina. Me agarré fuerte a los costados de Spike mientras sujetaba las riendas con la boca, así sería más fácil para el animal. Lenhyra casi se cae, así que la ayudé a recomponerse mientras palpaba su trasero.

- Como pensaba...

- ¡Que no he engordado! ¡Y deja ya de tocarme el culo, cerdo!

Aquel robo iba a resultar mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba.

Avanzamos un par de kilómetros más antes de cruzar el puente más próximo al camino del Sur. Debía pensar rápido, ser astuto cual orco, sigiloso cual tauren y hermoso cual troll, si es que eso era posible. Cuando las maderas de la frágil estructura se hallaron bajo las patas del can, unos guardias se asomaron al otro extremo del puente. No me lo pensé dos veces.

- ¡CUIDADOOO QUE QUEMOOOO!

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? No se me ocurrió otra cosa más brillante. Len abrió los ojos de par en par, así como los dos pobres guardias que lo único que pudieron hacer fue tirarse de cabeza al río ante la extraña situación.

- Ya te vale...

- Tú no lo habrías hecho mejor. - respondí sonriendo a mi admiradora.

Llegamos a la posada donde tenía preparada la montura secundaria, era un hawkstrider de color negro que había alquilado a mi amigo el de la tienda de ropa el día antes. Estaba oculto en el patio trasero del edificio, donde nadie, salvo los veinte comensales que cabían en el comedor de la posada, pudieran verlo.

- Vale, Spike…vete de aquí, te llamaré cuando sea necesario. No te metas en líos, ¿de acuerdo?

El animal emitió un leve gruñido equivalente a: _"si, vale, lo que tú digas, chaval"_, y se alejó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Salté sobre la valla y me quedé esperando en la parte más alta a que Len saltara. Después de hacer el ridículo estrepitosamente durante varios minutos, refunfuñó y dijo.

- ¡Ayúdame a subir!

- Por favor. - sonreí complacido.

- ¡Cabrón!

Poniendo una cara de esfuerzo sobrehumano la alcé por encima del muro y la dejé caer suavemente al otro lado.

- No era para tanto…

Encendí un cigarro mientras el pollo diablo me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Como sigas mirándome así te voy a desplumar.

Pareció entenderme cuando se giró y empezó a incordiar a mi amiga. Me apoyé contra la pared mientras Len acariciaba el pico del hawkstrider.

- Dime… ¿dónde piensas ir?

- A Ghostlands.

- ¿¿Qué?? - parecía exaltada, preocupada.

- ¿Estas sorda o te lo haces guapa? G-h-o-s-t-l-a-n-d-s. - repetí muy despacio para poder paladear cada letra.

- Ese lugar... - contestó.

- Es perfecto para esconderse. - terminé su frase y apagué el cigarrillo para segundos después montarme en el animal.

- Siempre puedes quedarte y echarte unas risillas con los guardias, no creo que te hagan muchos ascos.

- Te odio… - dijo mientras me miraba furiosa.

- Yo también te quiero.

Blasfemando sobre mi madre se agarró a mi cintura y partimos, atravesando el campo, hacia Tranquilien, la única ciudad que quedaba en las tierras fantasmales, podridas por la Plaga y sus enfermedades.

- Oye Shin…

- ¿Mmmmh?

Después de un buen rato viajando parecía estar preocupada por algo, casi como si pudiese pensar, cosa que a veces dudaba.

- ¿Quieres un cigarro?

- No... No es eso.

Noté que sus manos me apretaban con más fuerza, pero antes de que mi faceta romántica por todos conocida saliese a la luz, nos dimos de bruces con un tipo tirado en el suelo.

"_Mierda, allí hay gente, será mejor desviar un poco el rumbo."_

- ¡Shin, mira! ¡Allí hay alguien en apuros!

Mi primera reacción fue evitar aquel locuaz comentario y seguir callado mientras asía con fuerza las riendas de la montura.

- ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Conoces a esos tíos? ¿Han hecho algo por ti? ¿Te pagan por ayudarles?

Por un momento monté en cólera.

- Mira, no somos hermanitas de la caridad, no nos pagan por ello, además nos expondríamos a ser reconocidos y entregados a la guardia real. ¿Crees que eso divertido? ¿Quién te dice que no es una trampa? Len, estamos solos, métete eso en la cabeza.

Sonaba duro, pero así era la vida de un asesino. Si no era capaz de inculcarle ese tipo de ideas no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo sola, y eso era algo que en el fondo me aterrorizaba. Torcí el gesto y me quedé muy serio mientras entrábamos en Ghostlands. Estuve un buen rato sin escucharla, supongo que había sido algo severo con ella. Lamentándolo mucho, no podía rectificar, y menos sobre su aprendizaje en una profesión tan peligrosa como ésta.

Los árboles empezaban a quebrarse, el sol se hundió sobre la tierra muerta, y una fina película de miasma se esparció por el aire en apenas segundos mientras nos adentrábamos en aquellas tierras. La muerte se hacía presente, allá donde mirases no había escapatoria. Animales corruptos, plantas que parecían gritar de dolor... Se escuchaban susurros, o quizás sólo fuese el viento gimiendo, tan frío y cortante como cuchillos. Aquí nació y murió la dama oscura, la reina Banshee, Sylvannas Windrunner.

- Shin…no me gusta este lugar.

- Con suerte no estaremos mucho aquí... no pasa nada, a mí tampoco me gusta.

Llegamos a Tranquilien en unas horas, casi al anochecer, o al menos eso creía. Era imposible deducir la hora solar sumido en aquella oscuridad que se apoderaba de todo. Un transeúnte se movía nervioso a la entrada de la ciudad en ruinas.

- ¡Eoooeooo! - gritaba

- ¿Pero qué coño...?

- ¡Aquí amigos, bienveeeniiiiiiiidos a Tranquillieeen, un lugar para estar bieeeeen tranquilitos!

- Síiiii, claaaaro, qué buen día haceee. - añadí con tono sarcástico mientras golpeaba el costado de Len. - Síguele el rollo, mejor no tener problemas - susurré.

- Pero ese tío está mal de la cabeza.

- Por eso mismo, mi joven aprendíz.

Me golpeé la cara con la palma de mi mano en señal de desesperación.

- Ey, coleguilla, ¿dónde podemos pasar la noche para tener algo de intimidad? Tú ya me entiendes…

- Ohh siii, por todos lados… jijijijajajaja.

- Sí, claro, por el norte, por el sur, tralaritralaraaaa. - canturreé una canción que acababa de inventarme mientras agarraba por el hombro a aquel majareta. - No, venga, ahora entre tú y yo, amigo, ¿dónde puedo sentar mi culo un rato?

- Puess a veeer, déjame peeeensaaaaaaaaaaaar.

Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo como una peonza mientras extendía los brazos.

- Qué tío más majo, ¿eh? - susurré a Len.

- Más que majo majareta.

- A veces sueltas unas perlas literarias que me sorprenden. Si alguna vez escriben un libro sobre nosotros me aseguraré que recojan todas.

- ¡Por allí!

El loco señaló un edificio cochambroso y medio derruido de dos plantas.

- Mmmmh. Vale, lo tengo, ¡nos vemos!

Me alejé rápido de aquel maromo mientras de fondo le escuchaba decir de nuevo...

- ¡Hoooola amigo!

No le hice mucho caso a la situación y bajamos de la montura para entrar en el edificio. No había ninguna puerta, lo que parecía algo extraño, aunque pensándolo bien, en un sitio como aquél las puertas podrían ser bien usadas como tablas de planchar, y las cortinas que se echaban en falta en las ventanas como vestidos de gala para las fiestas regionales y los concursos de tiro al muerto viviente, todo la mar de divertido. Durante unos segundos me imaginé a un pequeño grupo de elfos nadando en los lagos podridos, bailando con unos esqueletos o desnudos en corro a una hoguera hecha con las cortinas de las casas. _"Qué absurdo_... _", _pensé. "_Qué divertido", _rectifiqué segundos después.

- ¿Hola?

- Ahh... hola, ¿qué desean?

El posadero no parecía primo del tipo de ahí fuera, así que respiré aliviado.

- Amigo, ¿sería posible que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí esta noche?

- Creo que todavía queda algo por salvar allí arriba... pero no me hagas mucho caso, los guardias suelen dormir allí.

- Iré a echar un vistazo, gracias.

Dejé a aquel hombre con su desgracia, llorando de rabia sobre sus rodillas, lamentando haber perdido todo por aquella maldita Plaga. Cogí fuerte a Len por el brazo y casi la arrastré escaleras arriba. No me gustaban nada ese tipo de escenas dramáticas.

Después de hacer una pequeña ronda de reconocimiento por si había gente suspiré.

- Genial... esto está incluso más destrozado que la planta baja. Necesito un…

Una bala atravesó mi pecho... no, en serio; no, de verdad, pero, me refiero... ya me entendéis. El paquete de tabaco estaba vacío.

- ¡NOOOOOO!

- ¡Shin, qué te pasa! - inquirió Len sobresaltada.

- ¡El tabaco!

- ¡Joder, qué susto me has dado!

Me arrodillé dejando caer el paquete vacío a un lado mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo.

- ¡Por qué me has abandonado, Kael!

Me recompuse como pude de aquel duro golpe mientras secaba mis lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

- Vamos, tenemos que comprar tabaco, no importa cómo ni dónde.

- Pero, pero... ¿y para dormir?

- Eso da igual ahora, mariconadas.

Hice caso omiso a las quejas de la pelirroja mientras caminaba escaleras abajo en busca de algún comerciante.

- Una undead... mejor que nada…

La muerta viviente tenía un pequeño carro cerca de la posada y parecía tener todo tipo de artículos…repugnantes.

- ¡Hola, buen día, señorita!

- Hola. - dijo con una voz pútrida, si es que una voz puede llegar a sonar pútrida.

Me sonrío con los pocos dientes que tenía y yo me alegré de no haber tenido nunca relaciones con muertas vivientes.

- No tendrá... tabaco, o algo que se le parezca.

- Déjame ver…también tengo otras cosas...

- Oh, ¿sí? Qué maravilloso.

"_¿Esta tía se me está insinuando?"__. _Sólo de pensarlo se me revolvían los entresijos.

- Ah, aquí está.

Me alargó un pequeño saco de hierbas, el cual fui a pagar de buen agrado rebuscando unas monedas en mi bolsillo más cercano.

- Mmmh… espero que sean buenas.

- Sí, magníficas, las cojo yo mismo cerca de la casa abandonada al sur de la ciudad.

- Oh, ¿en serio?

"_Me estoy repitiendo"_, pensé. Sería una buena idea ir a pasar allí la noche, tomé nota mental mientras sonreía a la... chica, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Descansa... y mañana hablaremos de negocios.

- Está bien…hasta entonces pues. - contesté extrañado.

Len escuchaba con desconfianza la conversación, sacando la lengua de forma asqueada de vez en cuando.

- Esa tía es una puta.

- ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que tiene algo que ver con el bicho este. - señalé la bolsa del Naaru atada a un lado de la montura.

- Puede ser... aún y así…

- ¿Estás celosa? Porque si lo estás puedo darte un besito.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Eso jamás!

- Ahora enserio…qué opinas.

- Opino que deberíamos ir a descansar.

Pegué una calada a mi nuevo cigarrillo mientras cruzaba los brazos en pose pensativa.

- Ajá, tienes razón, vayamos a mirar la casa que decía.

- ¿Te fías de ella?

- ¿Por qué no? Que yo sepa no me odia... todavía.

- Vámonos... estoy muy cansada.

Montamos y atravesamos la pequeña ciudad muy rápidamente. El camino que decía debía ser el que pasaba cerca del pequeño lago cercano al santuario del Sol. Hacía frío, y la luna no asomaba por ninguna parte. Teníamos clavados cien ojos entre las sombras todo el tiempo, esperando a que cometiésemos algún fallo, o simplemente a que desmontáramos, para devorarnos.

- Allí está.

Un pequeño edificio apareció delante de nosotros, con mejor pinta que la posada.

- Supongo que servirá. - Len no parecía muy convencida de ello.

- Mira, ésta al menos tiene puerta.

Entramos muy despacio, no había nadie. Len se quedó recogiendo un poco el interior mientras yo salía a por unos leños para quemar, así no pasaríamos frío y podríamos cantar canciones en torno a la hoguera mientras nos dábamos la mano al son de _"Quién teme al lobo feroz de ahí fuera que nos quiere comer las tripas"_. Volví en diez minutos con la labor hecha mientras ella había conseguido sacudir las mantas y despejar un poco el centro de la instancia.

- Vaya, podrías dedicarte a esto. - le espeté desde la puerta.

- Y tú a vaguear, no se te da nada mal.

- Bah. - sonreí complacido mientras depositaba los leños en el centro del comedor.

Con un gesto ágil saqué el mechero y me dispuse a encender una hoguera. Los troncos debían de estar algo mojados, parecían no prender bien bajo la llama del mechero, al cual se le acababa el gas.

- Déjame a mí.

Un sonido punzante de hojas rasgadas me percutió los tímpanos como si fuera un crío rascando un plato con el tenedor.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos, estaba poseído por el espíritu de los trescientos escritores cuyos tomos se encontraban en la estantería más cercana a Len.

- Esto servirá, ¿no?

- ¡Los libros no se queman, animal!

Me lancé hacia ella con la cara desencajada intentando salvar las hojas del viejo tomo. Respiré aliviado cuando lo tuve en mis manos.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te gusta leer? ¡Pero si no sabes ni coger los cubiertos!

- ¿Y qué tendrá eso que ver? Aaaaghhh, te odio.

Hizo un gesto de asombro mientras se sentaba refunfuñando cerca del fuego.

- En fin, como quieras, señor escritor.

La fulminé con la mirada.

- Menos coña, algún día escribiré un libro. Ya tengo pensado como será. Sí... lo estoy viendo; oh, sí nena...

- ¿Y de qué va a tratar, si puede saberse? - me dijo mientras levantaba la ceja izquierda.

Me tomé mi tiempo para contestar. Encendí un cigarrillo mientras habría de nuevo el libro para revisar que aquella energúmena no hubiera arrancado alguna hoja más. Calé hondo mientras perdía la mirada en el oscuro techo.

- Tratará de mí. ¿De qué, si no? Será un best seller, seguro.

- Oooooh. - aplaudió de manera realmente estúpida para después añadir: - ¿Y saldré yo en ese libro?

- Si te portas bien quizás te dedique un par de líneas, cariño, en... mmmmh, _"El poderoso caballero de la noche"._ No no no, mejor... _"El próximo señor oscuro"_… o quizás... _"La sombra de tu sombra"_… ¡Ya lo tengo! _"Shin, el asesino legendario"._

Len se rió a carcajada limpia, cosa que me hizo dedicarle un escupitajo lejano.

- Mejor: _"Shin, el fantasma legendario"._

- Y su fiel mascota la pija cantautora. - añadí.

Nos reímos durante un buen rato. La noche no empezaba mal, por fin había hecho un comentario ingenioso que no tuviera que ver con su escote, su ropa, o su corte de pelo; parecía que aprendía bastante rápido. No todo en el arte del asesinato es la técnica, ¿sabéis? A parte de todo esto me senté cerca de la hoguera y me quité la capucha para dejar tras de sí la mascara que me cubría media cara. Empezaba a hacer calor, cosa que me daba sueño. Me quedé embobado, miraba como las llamas danzaban en el aire y escuchaba el crepitar de las ramas secas. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente como gotas de lluvia, resbalaban, se hacían claros... y acababan por deshacerse en miles de ideas pequeñas. En aquellos momentos me di cuenta de que Len estaba preparando la cena, y andaba algo cabizbaja al igual que yo.

- Oye Shin... ¿por qué lo haces?

¿Por qué hacía qué? ¿Mirarla así? ¿Ser tan guapo? Supongo que en aquel instante me di cuenta de que no eran momentos para tonterías. Me senté a su lado bastante serio y agarré un trozo de carne que puse sobre el fuego. Por unos momentos pensé que diría algo estúpido nada más abrir la boca pero no fue así.

- Yo me crié en la asociación, ¿sabes?... me recogieron cuando era pequeño, nunca he sabido realmente quién soy, sólo sé... que lo que hago lo hago por un bien mayor.

- ¿Un bien mayor, Shin?

Len parecía confusa, intenté explicárselo de la mejor manera posible para que su brillante cerebrito pudiese comprenderlo.

- Verás... el mundo está podrido, pero eso no es nada nuevo ¿verdad? La organización... desde pequeño me enseñaron que aquello que hacíamos era para preservar una aparente paz mundial, y que con unos pequeños sacrificios podríamos prevenir males mayores.

- Pero Shin... eso no está bien…estás matando gente... incluso a veces inocente…

- ¿Y qué? ¡Pero es simplemente para proteger al resto! ¡Así hacemos un mundo mejor!

- Sí tú lo dices…

- Yo así lo creo...

Me encendí un cigarrillo y me quedé un rato a solas pegándome con mis principios. Por unos momentos dudé si serían correctos o no…no debían serlos, no cabía duda alguna, siempre había pensado así y ahora no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Cuando me di cuenta, Len me miraba muy fijamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

- No, no es eso... Shin… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

- Mmmmh, ¿por qué no podría ser Shin? - contesté.

- No sé... es igual que cuando me apodaste Len.

En eso llevaba razón, Shin no era mi verdadero nombre.

- Me pusieron Shin cuando me recogieron en un centro de acogida a los cuatro años... según los informes mi verdadero nombre era... Ghen... pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de ello, al igual que tampoco sé quiénes son mis padres biológicos... yo sólo... - apreté las manos con fuerza sumido en una desalentadora discusión conmigo mismo. - ... sólo nací para esto.

- No digas eso... Ghen...

¿Ghen? Le acababa de decir el que se suponía que era mi nombre y ya se tomaba la poca molestia de llamarme así. En realidad no me disgusté, sonaba raro... muy raro. Como un eco lejano de alguien que me llamaba desde la otra orilla de un río, deseoso de volver a verme. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé... no sé muy bien por qué lo hice, sólo sé que lo hice. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí tranquilo... era una sensación cálida…casi como estar en el vientre de una madre. Aunque no podía recordar esa sensación, estoy seguro de que se le asemejaría.

Me quedé callado por unos segundos, dejándome llevar por el momento.

- ¿Qué haces...? - susurró Len.

Estaba realmente cansado. Levanté la vista y acaricié su cara, casi como un instinto, como si mi mano siempre hubiese estado allí. Y la besé. La besé muy despacio, mucho más despacio que la última vez. No quería robarle un fugaz mordisco, quería quedarme allí, entre esos cálidos labios en una noche fría, cerca de la hoguera, tapados con una manta y durmiendo plácidamente. Cuando salí de mi mundo solté su boca para poder mirarla a los ojos. No se si era por el sueño o por alguna otra razón, pero la cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas. Me quité la máscara por completo y sonreí.

- Aquí tienes a tu hombre misterioso. - pronuncié en voz baja.

Nunca antes había mostrado mi cara a nadie, no desde que tenía cinco años. Me miraba en el espejo y pasaba mi mano por ella pensando en cómo se sentiría uno al dar dos besos a alguien, o incluso al tener barba. Me quedaba unos minutos mirando lo que nadie más podía ver, el hombre detrás de la máscara, mi cara, el espejo de mi alma. Después, con mucho cuidado, tapaba mi rostro y salía en busca de otro objetivo, de otra víctima, de otra misión, como si fuera una máquina. Nunca antes había tenido tiempo de sentirme bien... no de esta manera. Sonreí... sinceramente... sonreí.

Terminamos de cenar sin mediar una sola palabra. No dijimos nada más durante la cena. Nos tumbamos cerca del fuego, intentando acurrucarnos para conservar el calor en aquella fría estancia. La abracé por la espalda y le dediqué un par de caricias en la mejilla. Tenía la piel tan suave... Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos. Sin duda había sido un día diferente, en un sitio diferente con un nuevo enfoque de la vida, el que posiblemente no conservaría a la mañana siguiente, pero por ahora... prefería no pensar en nada más que no fuese ella.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**5**_

_**¿Dos personas distintas? **_

El fuerte chirriar del portón de madera hizo que me despertara de un sobresalto.

- Buenos días, bella durmiente.

La impertinente voz del asesino y el dolor que sentía en mi espalda por haber dormido en el suelo toda la noche me pusieron de mal humor. Y todavía tendrían que pasar muchas más cosas durante aquellas venticuatro horas…

- ¡El desayuno está servido! – canturreó Shin.

Plantó al lado de los restos de la hoguera una bestia muerta. Parecía una especie de murciélago, rojo y con la piel carcomida por la Plaga.

- No pretenderás que coma _eso, _¿verdad?

Shin se rió bajo la capucha, pero esta vez no se molestaba en ocultar su cara. Ni siquiera se había puesto la malla negra que le tapaba la boca.

- Y por cierto, ¿cuándo…?

En ese momento había caído en la cuenta de que no me había enterado de cuándo se había despertado, y eso que estaba durmiendo a mi lado.

- Duermes como una marmota. – concluyó mientras se sentaba entre el murciélago y yo – Y tú misma si no quieres comer, así toca más por cabeza. – se frotó las manos con ansias.

- No deberías comerte eso, no tiene buena pinta…

Entonces se quedó mirándome muy fijamente. Me puso una mano en la mejilla y se acercó muchísimo a mí. Empecé a ponerme más y más nerviosa, cerré los ojos para intentar calmarme. No esperaba que se pusiera así de tierno de buena mañana…

- Tú tampoco tienes buena pinta recién levantada, mejor sería no probarte – y se giró para empezar a trocear al bicho muerto.

¿Tierno? ¿En qué momento pensé algo así? Lo de anoche, sin duda, era un sueño. O tal vez los astros se alinearon después de cien años, por lo que debería esperar cien más para que dejara ver que, simplemente, sentía algo por mí. Aquello me entristeció, porque, aunque no lo reconocería jamás, creía que una parte de mi corazón ya no quería otra cosa que estar con él…aunque era una parte muy diminuta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó extrañado por mi reacción - ¿Quieres comer algo? Hay para los dos.

Levanté la mirada. Estaba acurrucada con las rodillas dobladas, casi escondiendo la cabeza entre mis piernas. Lo vi sonriendo mostrándome un ala del murciélago con la mano. ¿Ahora intentaba preocuparse?

- Soy vegetariana, ya comeré algo.

- Lo sé. Pero sí que comes pescado, ¿no?

Sacó de un zurrón dos piezas de pescado bastante frescas y me las ofreció. Dio la sensación de que sí pensaba en mí.

- Creo que tú las cocinarás mejor que yo. Lo de anoche te quedó realmente rico.

Me dedicó una sonrisa que pareció bastante sincera. Mientras encendía de nuevo el fuego y preparaba mi desayuno, permanecí en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Cada vez creía con más firmeza que Shin no era más que un niño grande que quería llamar la atención.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó una vez empezamos a desayunar.

- No sé, ¿tú qué crees? – le contesté, molesta.

Shin se quedó mirándome con cara extraña.

- Yo cero que has visto un niño muerto mínimo, pero como no has salido de aquí en toda la mañana he preferido preguntarte.

- ¡Eres de lo peor! – dije sin siquiera mirarle, y me concentré en el pescado asado.

Él hizo lo mismo, no sin antes encoger los hombros de forma decepcionada. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta? ¿Creía que me quedaría indiferente después de lo de anoche? Realmente todos los hombres son iguales, todos están cortados con el mismo patrón. Cada vez me enfadaba más y más en mi interior. Hacía menos de doce horas había creído que realmente confiaba en mí, que me consideraba algo más que una pija a quien le había tocado cuidar como a una niña de pañales. Creía que había dejado de actuar como un tipo duro, que había visto al verdadero hombre tierno, sincero y delicado que se ocultaba bajo la máscara… ¿o era que realmente Shin y Ghen eran personas distintas?

- Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos.

Shin ya estaba de pie, colocándose la capucha y la máscara. Otra vez debía soportar a aquel impertinente, y aquella mañana no tenía nada de ganas.

Salimos de la casa abandonada y montamos de nuevo en aquel pollo extraño. Me daba la impresión de que me miraba con cara de querer arrancarme un brazo. Empezamos a recorrer el camino a Tranquilien molestamente en silencio. ¿Es que no iba a explicarse por lo que hizo? Cada vez que recordaba su actitud cariñosa me entraba más rabia. Había dejado que se acurrucara entre mis brazos como un niño inocente asustado sin siquiera preguntarle nada. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- ¿Es que no vas a decir nada? – le espeté, furiosa.

- ¿Mmmh? Perdona, eres tú la que está emperrada en estar callada. ¿Qué quieres, que hable con el hawckstrider? Sería cosa de locos hablar con animales.

En ese momento lo recordé sermoneando a Spike, y me quedé pensando en lo irónico de la situación.

- Mira, ahí he pescado tu desayuno. – dijo señalando un punto a la derecha.

Entonces vi un lago verdoso lleno de moho y algas que parecía borbotear en las orillas. Me entraron un par de arcadas que me obligaron a taparme la boca e inclinarme hacia un lado del camino. Cuando pude recomponerme y después de oír las carcajadas de Shin, le propiné un buen golpe en el costado.

- ¡Imbécil! ¿Quieres matarme o qué?

El asesino siguió riendo, pero no contestó a mi pregunta. Deduje que seguramente sería eso: o me mataría de intoxicación o de incoherencias. Total, parecía que yo le importaba bien poco…

Mientras pensaba estas cosas y sin mediar palabra con Shin, llegamos a la pequeña ciudad destruida. Como suponía, se detuvo al lado de la posada para dejarme junto a la montura, y fue a hablar de nuevo con la undead. No sé por qué se empeñaba en acercarse a alguien así. Sólo de pensar en el olor a podrido ya se me revolvía el estómago. Por lo visto, Shin compró otro paquete de esas hierbas extrañas. Se acercó y, para sorpresa mía, en vez de encenderse un cigarro quemó un trozo de papel, que deduje debió sacar de la bolsita de tabaco.

- Nos vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

Shin me dedicó una mirada muy seria bajo su capucha.

- A Undercity.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Estamos locos o qué?

- Supongo – se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- ¡Pero te están persiguiendo! ¡Van a reconocerte enseguida si vas a la capital de los no- muertos!

- Te recuerdo que a ti también te persiguen. Sólo con que te vieran el rostro ya eres cómplice del robo. Además, son órdenes del gremio.

- ¿Y si el gremio te manda que te tires por un puente lo haces, no? – repliqué, muy enfadada.

- Eso ya no es cosa tuya. Además, sería por un bien común, y tampoco me echaría nadie de menos.

No supe el por qué de aquella respuesta tan tajante. Lo dijo con una voz tan dura que me hizo callar de golpe. _"Pues yo sí te echaría de menos", _pensé.

- Bájate. – concluyó con tono serio.

- ¿Cómo?

- Olvidaba que eres una iniciada en esto. No puedes pasar por Plagelands, no sobrevivirías.

- Pero…

- No podemos usar el translocador de Silvermoon. Si entramos allí, nos pillarán seguro. Así que no seas tonta y bájate.

Entonces me cabreé muchísimo. ¿Le había estado ayudando hasta ahora sólo para quedar abandonada en Tranquilien? Nada de eso.

- No pienso bajarme.

- No seas cabezota, Len.

- Podemos llegar juntos al translocador.

Shin se puso la mano en la cara en señal de cansancio.

- A ver, iluminada, cuál es tu gran idea para que los cien mil guardias reales no nos cacen.

- Nos colaremos en mi casa. No la habrán vendido todavía, y conservo las llaves. Entramos de noche, nos disfrazamos de paisano y cogemos el translocador.

El asesino pareció pensárselo bastante, pero al final, sin decir nada, se subió de un salto a la montura y echamos a andar hacia Silvermoon.

- Es muy pronto todavía. Podríamos tomarnos el día libre y hacer un picnic al lado del río. Conozco un pequeño lago con una cascada preciosa no muy lejos de aquí. Además, sería mejor que te bañaras.

Shin se rió de su propia broma, y yo me sonreí. Lo cogí con fuerza por detrás para no caerme... ¿o lo estaba abrazando? No supe muy bien por qué, pero una lagrimita recorrió mi mejilla. Lo único que sabía es que no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Lo haces bastante mal, ¿sabes?

- Ah, disculpe, olvidé que viajaba con una superestrella del pop. _"¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah, Lenhyraaaaaaaaaaaaa, firmame las bargaaaaaaaas!!"_ – me contestó, imitando a aquellas fans locas que tenía.

Me reí con ganas, y él también. Era lo único que habíamos dicho en todo el trayecto, a excepción del tarareo desafinado del asesino.

- Tú mejor dedícate a lo tuyo...

En ese momento vi un paisaje bellísimo. Habíamos estado atravesando el campo desde hacía un rato, y entonces, delante de nosotros, se elevaba una cascada de unos cinco metros, que creaba unas hermosas figuras en el agua cristalina del pequeño lago. Más allá, siguiendo el curso del río, unas grandes rocas mantenían la calma de la balsa, para después formar una nueva cascada. Alrededor del lago había barios árboles frutales y arbustos bajos. La hierba verde brillaba con fuerza bajo nuestros pies, creando una mullida alfombra.

- Waaah...

- ¿No es precioso?

Nos habíamos detenido, y ambos observábamos el lindo paraje en silencio.

- Sí... jamás había visto algo así.

- Claro, eres una cosmopolita. ¿No te agobiaba todo eso? Sobretodo las niñatas locazas de tus fans... – dijo mientras me ayudaba a desmontar.

- No. – respondí con sinceridad.- Pero las imitas genial.

- "¡Lenhyraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa quiero un hijo tuyoooooooooooooooo waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" – gritaba mientras me zarandeaba, todavía cogiéndome por la cintura. Tras soltar una buena carcajada añadió. – Vamos, admítelo, debía de ser un coñazo. Me dirás que no se está mejor así.

Se giró, extendió los brazos y gritó:

- ¡Libreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Volví a reírme, y él hizo lo mismo. Estaba hecho un payaso. Pero tenía razón.

- ¡Libre! ¡Sin nadie que me diga lo contrario a lo que yo quiero hacer! ¡Yo pongo las normas! ¡Yo mando en mi vida! ¡Así es como has de pens... !

Pero cuando Shin se giró yo ya no estaba allí.

- ¿Len?

- ¡Aquí, asesino de pacotilla!

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡Te vas a matar, baja de ahí!

- ¿No decías que eras libre? ¡Yo también!

Nos estábamos gritando. Me encontraba sobre las rocas de la cascada del lago, me había quitado todo menos la camiseta y la ropa interior. Me había dado un subidón de adrenalina. Tenía ganas de hacer locuras, de hacer todo aquello que nunca había podido hacer. Y si me apetecía saltar desde lo más alto, saltaría.

- ¡Sube a por mí si tienes lo que hay que tener!

- ¿Por qué no bajas y lo averiguas tu misma, guapa?

Y, tras reírme, salté. Grité mientras caía. Entonces el agua fría me envolvió. Estaba tan fresca... Contenía la respiración mientras, lentamente, llegaba al fondo del lago. Justo cuando toqué el suelo arenoso, me impulsé fuerte con los pies. Subí a la superficie a gran velocidad, e inspiré con fuerza. Me sentía llena. Me sentía feliz.

- No te motives, gatita. Esto acaba de empezar.

Entonces, sin tiempo para tomar aire, el... sin nombre, de mi compañero de viaje, volvió a hundirme en el agua.

- ¡Mamón! ¡Casi me ahogas, ¿sabes?! – me quejé una vez pude respirar de nuevo.

Shin se reía con ganas, así que intenté hundirlo un par de veces sin éxito, llevándome tres ahogadillas como recompensa. Finalmente, cansada, me limité a salpicarlo con fuerza y salí del agua. Me dejé caer en la mullida hierba mientras tomaba aire. Estaba medio muerta, y al poco rato apareció él a mi lado. Llevaba sólo los pantalones negros, que hacían que contrastara todavía más su piel extremadamente blanca. Estaba en jarras, mirándome de pie, medio riendo pero también cansado.

- Eres... un cabrón...

- Es mi trabajo... ¿Recuerdas?

Ambos soltamos una caracjada. Se tumbó a mi lado mientras acababa de retomar aliento. Las ramas del árbol más cercano nos llegaban a dar algo de sombra. Los fuertes rayos del sol de verano se filtraban entre las hojas, creando unos bonitos destellos cada vez que la suave brisa los movía. Sólo se oía el susurro del viento y el repicar del agua... se estaba tan bien en ese lugar...

- ... no lo cambiaría ni por toda la fama del mundo...

- ¿Mmh?

- No... nada...

- Mmmh...

Sonreí, grabando aquel momento como uno de los mejores de mi vida.

- ¡Vamos, déjame probarlo! ¡Yo también soy vegetariano!

- ¡Cómete lo tuyo y déjame tranquila!

- Vaaaaaaaaaaa, vengaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Shin se me acercó con carita suplicante de perro abandonado. Estábamos comiendo después del chapuzón, y ni siquiera nos habíamos molestado en vestirnos de nuevo. Así se estaba de maravilla cerca del agua.

- He dicho no. – concluí, cómicamente seria.

- Ya, claro.

Con un gesto rápido me robó un poco del pan con huevo que me había improvisado.

- ¡Ladrón!

- ¡Oh! ¿Yo, ladrón? ¿Qué cosas, eh?

Dimití en decirle nada. Estaba muy cómico sólo con esos pantaloncillos arrapados por el agua. Charlamos animadamente, riendo y haciendo bromas todo el rato. Me sentía muy bien con él, podía comportarme como quisiera. Me sentía... libre.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo en la cara?

- No, nada. – contesté, todavía sonriente. – Voy a tomar un poco el sol, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Pues todas me dicen que me hace muy sexy mi color de piel. – puso una pose irónica.

- No creo que tu blanco radioactivo guste mucho. Además, dudo que te haya visto nadie más a parte de mí así de desnudito a la luz del día, ¿me equivoco?

Shin levantó un dedo en señal de réplica, pero no le salió nada de los labios, por lo que empezó a revolcarse de risa por el suelo.

- ¡Maldita pija! ¡Jajajajaja!

- Te dije que aprendía rápido.

Cogí mis pantalones para usarlos a modo de cojín y me acerqué a la orilla del lago. Pero, para sorpresa mía, mientras me acomodaba la cabeza, el asesino me quitó mi improvisada almohada y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélvemelos!

- Apóyate aquí, anda, se te van a ensuciar los pantalones. – y dio un par de palmaditas en sus piernas.

Un poco extrañada apoyé la cabeza en sus muslos. Se lió un cigarro, se lo encendió y se lo cogí para darle una calada. Cuando intentó que se lo devolviera, se lo alejé de la mano.

- Vamos, tienes dos paquetes...

- Pero si tú no fumas de eso.

- Ahora sí – le pegué una larga calada, que me llenó los pulmones y me relajó.

- Ladrona...

- ¡Oh! ¿Yo, ladrona? ¿Qué cosas, eh? – dije, imitando su tono de voz

- Fumar mata.

- También estar contigo.

Se rió con ganas y añadió:

- Si algún día escribo un libro recuérdame que añada todos estos puntos.

Estuvimos así un rato, fumando y riendo por cualquier tontería. Al cabo de un rato, pero, tomé un aire bastante serio.

- Oye, Shin... ¿puedo llamarte Ghen?

- Mientras no sea en público... supongo que sí.

- Quería darte las gracias, Ghen.

- ¿El qué?

- Dar las gracias, Ghen. Es algo que a lo mejor deberías aprender a hacer.

- ¿Y a qué viene eso ahora?

- Había olvidado lo que era estar con alguien disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza...

- Ah, pero, ¿es que alguna vez has hecho eso?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Por una pija malcriada.

- No siempre he sido pija, ¿sabes?

- Ah, ¿es que no se nace siendo pijo?

- Eh, enserio Shin... digo, Ghen...

- Vale, vale, cuéntame.

- Yo había vivido muchos años cerca de la playa, en una casita con mi padre.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Mi madre... .nunca llegué a conocerla.

- Vaya... lo siento.

- No importa.

- ¿Y dónde está tu padre? ¿Sigue en la playa?

- No... me marché de allí cuando murió...

- Vaya... lo siento por el guiñé de tu padre...

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que no tienes nada de tacto?

- Mmmmh... creo que sí...

Suspiré, pero me sonreí de lo irónico de la situación.

- Pues eso... viví con mi padre en medio de la naturaleza. Teníamos una casita preciosa. Solíamos salir a pescar, y en verano me pasaba el día con él jugando en la playa. Por las noches hacíamos una hoguera y cantábamos y nos reíamos hasta altas horas de la noche. Luego nos tumbábamos, mirábamos las estrellas y decía... _"Mira, Nydia, cada vez que sonríes se ilumina una estrella... "_ – al ver que Ghen no decía nada, seguí narrando – Ese es mi verdadero nombre, Lenhyra es... mi nombre artístico...

- Es un nombre precioso, no sé por qué no te lo dejaste... Nydia.

- Es que... me recuerda mucho a él...

La voz empezó a fallarme. Oír de nuevo ese nombre hizo que un nudo me aprisionara la garganta sin dejarme casi respirar.

- Él... se mató... cuando tenía yo quince años... así que... – me sequé un par de lágrimas para seguir hablando intentando no sollozar. - ... vine a la ciudad y me gané la vida... como pude...

Para sorpresa mía, Ghen empezó a acariciarme el pelo.

- No cuentes más si no quieres. No estamos aquí para acordarnos de malos ratos, ¿no? Además... me encantaría que esta noche hubiera muchas estrellas...

Lloré. Lloré como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, mientras sentía cómo la mano de Ghen me protegía.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, retomamos la marcha hacia Silvermoon. Al llegar allí, y con sumo cuidado, nos colamos por uno de los muros de la parte de la ciudad destruida por la Death Scar. Esta vez me movía más segura, sabía que al lado de Ghen todo saldría bien. Para sorpresa nuestra, había muy poca guardia por las calles, y más gente de lo normal.

- ¡Es verdad, se me olvidaba! – susurré a Ghen.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Ayer empezó el festival de verano! Toda la guardia debe de estar en la plaza de al lado de palacio, aquello estará a rebosar.

- ¿El festival de qué?

Tuvimos que cortar la conversación para escondernos de una panda de rangers borrachos que intentaban montarse encima de sus mascotas felinas, no sin llevarse algún que otro zarpazo.

- ¿No sabes qué es el festival de verano?

Ghen se limitó a encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza.

- Luego te cuento. Es por allí.

Llegamos sin ningún problema a mi casa, pero tuvimos que subirnos a una repisa para no ser vistos por la cantidad de gente que frecuentaba la posada más rica de la ciudad a aquellas horas de la noche.

- Tenías que comprarte la casa justo en medio de todo el jaleo...

- ¡Claro, soy famosa!

Ya al lado de la puerta pude observar cómo una placa metálica encima del buzón decía: Mr. Windstrife.

- Maldito...

- Vaya, no me equivocaba cuando decía que tu mánager no tenía un pelo de tonto...

- Calla y entra. – contesté mosqueada.

Cerré la puerta y encendí la luz.

- ¡Qué haces! – susurró Ghen, apagándola de golpe - ¿Y si está aquí, qué?

- ¿Crees que con toda mi fortuna va a estar viviendo aquí? Ese mínimo está haciéndose un crucero por los mares del Este. – dije con un tono normal de voz, y le di de nuevo al interruptor.

Efectivamente, no había nadie en la casa, y estaba tal y como la había dejado: un montón de cojines en el centro de la estancia circular a modo de sofá con una pequeña mesa baja; la cocina, llena de platos por fregar, situada bajo la escalera que llevaba a mi habitación, la cual sólo tenía la pared que coincidía con el tabique principal. El resto, era una espesa tela roja.

- Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar. – anuncié, satisfecha.

- ¿Humilde? – dijo irónico mi acompañante – Esto es tan modesto como la casa de verano de Haris Pilton…

Lancé la bolsa de viaje a un lado y me tiré en los cojines. Tumbarme sobre aquel mullido suelo me hizo suspirar con fuerza. _"Por fin…otra vez en casa"_, pensé. Me sonreí al ver a Ghen mirando las fotos de gran tamaño que tenía esparcidas por todo el salón. La mayoría eran de anuncios publicitarios, y en todas salía, evidentemente, yo.

- Podrías poner espejos. – dijo frente a una imagen de mí misma semidesnuda en un anuncio de perfume. – Resultaría menos infantil y tendría el mismo resultado.

Le saqué la lengua haciendo una mueca, aunque no pudo verme. Su risa se cortó al ver un par de estanterías.

- Tú…libros…tú….libros… - mientras decía esto anonadado pasaba la mirada incrédula de mí a los tomos.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa?

- No me lo puedo creer… ¿son todos tuyos? – lo decía casi ilusionado.

- Bueno…técnicamente sí…me los regalaron, y como tenía las estanterías vacías, me los quedé.

Ghen se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano en señal de frustración.

- Entonces no te los has leído…

- ¿Por quién me tomas? – el asesino me miró sorprendido por unos instantes. – Claro que no. Para eso ya está el cine, que te cuenta lo mismo y encima gastas menos tiempo.

- Ya, claro. – concluyó Ghen, algo enfadado, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo y se acercaba a mí. – Para enriquecer a gente como tú.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

El asesino meneó la cabeza resignado. Al quedarnos unos segundos en silencio, pude escuchar la música que provenía de la calle y me levanté de golpe.

- ¿Dónde tienes el baño? Tengo que plantar un pino. – me interrogó sin poder decir nada.

- Está al fondo a la derecha.

Antes de poder añadir nada, se giró como enfadado conmigo.

- ¡Ghen, escucha! ¿No lo oyes? – le dije animada.

- ¿Qué coño dices? ¡Déjame que necesito concentración! – gritó desde dentro del baño.

"_¡Muy bien! ¡No pienso entrar en tu juego, así que si tú no quieres venir iré yo sola!"_, grité dentro de mí. Así que subí, refunfuñando, a mi cuarto. Cuánto lo había echado de menos…mi elegante cama circular de sábanas azules de terciopelo, con una tela del mismo color rodeándola cayendo desde el techo. Abrí el armario. Casi lloro de alegría al ver mis vestidos de la más alta costura, mis trajes de noche, mis zapatos de tacón…Estuve probándome unas cuantas túnicas hasta que me decidí por una tela gris de lino con cintas negras. Me senté en mi tocador, donde tenía todos mis enseres de maquillaje. Me retoqué rápidamente, cogí un bolso de mano, me puse mis zapatos negros favoritos y bajé al salón.

Ghen estaba sentado, fumando.

- Vaya, ¿te vas de copas sin mí? - inquirió al ver que me dirigía a la puerta sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

- Sí, me voy al festival, y como tú no quieres venir iré sola.

Justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de la calle me la cerró de golpe sin dejarme salir.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿No dijiste que estaría lleno de guardias? ¿Qué pretendes, que te descubran? Recuerda que eres cómplice…te reconocerán enseguida, y más así. – dijo dándome un repaso con la mirada. – Vamos, siéntate y explícame qué es eso del festival.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos, intentando no enfadarme y procesando la información.

- ¿Estás de broma, no?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No sabes lo que es el festival de verano?

- Si te he dicho que me lo expliques es por algo. – concluyó, y se sentó de nuevo.

- El festival de verano se celebra cada año en todas las capitales de Azeroth… ¿ni siquiera te suena?

- Nooo – dijo dejadamente en señal de cansancio.

Me acerqué a Ghen y me senté a su lado, dejando en la mesita el bolso.

- Vamos a ver… durante el festival de verano se encienden miles de antorchas por toda la ciudad. Es un fuego muy especial: es azulado y casi no quema. Se hacen muchas actividades y concursos con este fuego… ¿Sabes que una vez quedé primera en lanzamiento de antorchas?

- ¿Tú?

- Sí, ¿qué pasa?

- No…nada, nada…

- Lo sé, es sorprendente que pueda ser tan polifacética, ¿verdad?

- Claro, claro… ¿bueno, y qué más se hace? – dijo a desgana intentando cambiar de tema.

- Pues…en la fuente de la plaza se ponen velas para recordar a las personas queridas que ya no están con nosotros… Siempre ponía una en honor a mi padre… - me quedé algo cabizbaja.

- ¿Y la música? Parece estar bien. – Ghen se mostró sonriente para intentar animarme, así que dejé el tema de lado.

- Se hacen bastantes conciertos, además van dj's bastante famosos. El año pasado di yo el recital principal. – me puse en jarras e hinché el pecho, haciéndome la importante.

- Prefiero a los L70…

- Ya, claro – refunfuñé. - ¡No sé qué le veis a ese orco asqueroso! ¡Yo estoy más buena!

- Mmmmh…no sé, ¿a ver?

Entonces me dio un pequeño beso fugazmente que me dejó pasmada.

- Creo que sí. – concluyó. – Tengo hambre, ¿qué hay de cena?

Se levantó sin darle más importancia, pero para mí aquel acto significó mucho. Avivó mi incertidumbre sobre el por qué de aquel afecto que parecía mostrar sólo a ratos.

- Podemos hacer comida del festival. – me levanté intentando borrar el galimatías de mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué es?

- Carne con especias, espero que te guste la comida picante.

- ¿Carne? ¿Pero no eres vegetariana?

- Siempre hago una pequeña excepción durante el festival…

- ¡Seee! – gritó animado Ghen, lo que hizo que me sonriera.

- Vamos, ayúdame. Ponte esto.

Le tendí un delantal mientras acababa de ponerme el mío, pero no lo cogió.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó mirando la tela con cara rara.

- Algo para que no te manches tu precioso traje de asesino. – dije mientras me ponía detrás suyo para atárselo a la espalda.

Cuando terminé de ponérselo, se giró moviéndose como un muñeco, rígido totalmente. Me reí de él.

- Venga, payaso, acércame las bandejas de carne picada que hay en la nevera.

Estuvimos un buen rato cocinando, o enguarrando la cocina, depende de cómo se mire. Me relajé bastante, intentando no darle demasiadas vueltas a mis sentimientos.

- Bien, esto ya está.

- ¡A comer! – tarareó Ghen mientras se quitaba el delantal y se dirigía al comedor.

- Espera, falta algo. Ve llevando los platos a la mesa.

- ¿Mmmh? – me interrogó.

- Creo que tengo un vino de reserva muy bueno por aquí…

- ¡Oooooh! – se sorprendió el asesino. - ¡Hoy cenamos de lujo!

- Sí, por fin se acabó el pan y el pescado asado. – puse un poco cara de asco mientras descorchaba la botella.

Una vez hube llenado dos copas y ya en el comedor, empezamos a comer tras hacer un brindis. Bebimos y reímos durante unas cuantas horas. Ya algo ebria, se me ocurrió poner algo de música para bailar y terminar de celebrar un buen "festival de verano".

- Mira y aprende – le dije a Ghen mientras me ponía a bailar según una coreografía que me aprendí para un videoclip.

- ¿A eso le llamas bailar? Quita anda.

Me dio un pequeño empujón y se puso a hacer unos pasos la mar de extravagantes. Tras una carcajada mía (con la cual casi caigo al perder el equilibrio) paró en seco y dijo con la cara pálida:

- Será mejor que pare.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra vomitarme en la alfombra!

- ¡No lo digo por eso, pija! Este baile… - se puso muy serio – dicen que si lo terminas pasa algo terrible…es el baile de las sombras, el baile… ¡de la muerte! – gritó como asustado.

Estaba soltando una carcajada cuando empezó a sonar una de mis baladas favoritas. No pude evitar sonreír.

- ¿Bailas? – me preguntó Ghen, tendiéndome la mano y haciendo un pomposo gesto.

En un principio me lo tomé de broma, así que hice una reverencia y le cogí la mano como si estuviéramos en un baile real. Pero, para mi sorpresa, me cogió por la cintura muy tiernamente con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía mi mano derecha y se movía lentamente al compás de la música. En otras condiciones le abría apartado llamándolo "cerdo", o "pervertido", o algo así pero…estaba desinhibida, cansada, y, por qué no decirlo, muy a gusto.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me dejaba llevar por la música. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Ghen realmente era bastante más alto que yo. _"Claro", _pensé, _"me he quitado los tacones"_. Cerré los ojos. El alcohol hacía que aquel suave vaivén lo llenara todo, provocándome sueño. La ropa de Shin olía a harina. Sonreí. Levanté la cabeza y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro. Me llegó un suave aroma a algo familiar. Parecía…

- …hierba recién cortada… - murmuré.

- ¿Decías?

- No…nada…

Con una sonrisa en los labios, me acurruqué de nuevo en su pecho. Podía escuchas el latir de su corazón, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo…empecé a ponerme un poco nerviosa. Algunos pensamientos obscenos empezaron a rondarme la cabeza a consecuencia del vino, y eso no era nada bueno y menos con un tipo como él. Tenía una espalda bastante ancha…Empecé a recordar el momento en que me besó. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener unos labios tan suaves? Cerré los ojos con fuerza para intentar apartar aquellas ideas de mi cabeza. _"No busca lo mismo que tú. No te dejes engañar. Has escapado de otros, y podrás hacer lo mismo con éste". _Realmente creía eso. Ghen era como el resto de hombres que se habían acercado a mí por dinero, por fama o simplemente buscando sexo. Y yo…yo quería algo real. Me sentía demasiado sola como para dejar que alguien así me robara el corazón… ¿o ya lo había hecho?

Entonces paró la música. Ghen se detuvo y yo desperté de mi trance. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré sus ojos mirándome con una expresión que no sabía muy bien si era ternura o el brillo en los ojos de un borracho. Parpadeé, e intenté concentrarme en algo para no ponerme más nerviosa.

- Em…el CD…se ha acabo…voy a poner otro…

Intenté separarme de él, pero en vez de eso, Ghen me atrajo hacia sí gracias a mi mano que todavía sostenía. Y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, de nuevo, me robó un beso. Tan tierno como el primero, tan cálido como su pecho, con ese olor tan dulce… Durante unos segundos me dejé llevar, pero luego reaccioné apartándolo de mí.

- Deja de jugar conmigo, ¿quieres? – dije mirando hacia otro lado, algo triste.

El alcohol hacía que mis sentimientos afloraran con mayor facilidad, y casi estaba a punto de llorar. Como Ghen no decía nada, acabé por mirarlo de reojo. No esperé ver una expresión de decepción en su rostro.

- Yo…

- Ya somos un poco mayores para esto. – le reproché sin ni siquiera dejarle terminar – Yo no busco nada contigo, ¿vale?

Mentí. Evidentemente que mentí. Se me hacía un nudo en la garganta que casi no me dejaba respirar, pero no sé cómo saqué toda mi fuerza interpretativa de mi interior, aunque no la suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara.

- Pues yo sí te quiero.

Imagina que estás en la playa construyendo un castillo de arena cerca del mar. No quieres que el agua se lo lleve, así que empiezas a almacenar arena y más arena para levantar un gran y sólido muro que lo resguarde de las olas. Cuando terminas y estás realmente satisfecho de tu obra, una suave brisa levanta el oleaje, y hace que desaparezca el muro y el castillo de detrás. Esto me ha pasado dos veces en la vida. Siendo pequeña con mi padre jugando en la playa, y la vez en que toda mi gran figura de interpretación de mujer adulta y decidida construida para ocultar mis sentimientos fue fatalmente abatida por cinco palabras en cuestión de segundos.

Miré a Ghen. Su cara, mirando al suelo, era el más claro reflejo de la frustración. Se le veía incluso dolido, y aquello provocó que un pinchazo deshinchara mi corazón hasta el punto de dejarlo con el tamaño de una avellana. Intenté articular mil palabras, pero todas se quedaron atrapadas en las zarzas que se formaron en mi garganta.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – fue lo único que logró escapar de mi boca.

Shin levantó la vista, enrabiado.

- No, lo digo para joder. ¿Qué pasa, crees que voy por ahí morreándome con cualquiera?

- Sí. – contesté francamente.

- Pues entonces no tienes ni idea de cómo soy yo.- se giró para dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¡Tal vez si…! – empecé a decir, casi gritando con la intención de que no se fuera.

- ¿Tal vez si qué, Lenhyra?

Era la primera vez que me llamaba así. Aquello me dolió. Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en mis ojos. Tenía mil ideas en mi cabeza que no lograba coordinar.

- No te vayas.

- Acabas de demostrar de nuevo que no me conoces. No iba a irme. – dijo calmado.

- ¡Pues claro que no te conozco! ¡Cómo quieres que lo haga si cada vez te comportas de una forma diferente!

Aquello pareció sorprenderle. Yo ya no podía más, así que empecé a sollozar como una niña pequeña.

- Vamos…no llores… - se acercó y me abrazó. – Yo me comporto siempre igual… - terminó por añadir.

- ¡No! – dije tapándome la cara para secar mis lágrimas. – Unas veces parece que te intereses por mí, otras te comportas como si no te importara una mierda, y ahora me dices eso y yo…yo... ¡yo no sé qué pensar!

Entonces Ghen me levantó el rostro cogiéndome de la barbilla y volvió a besarme, esta vez con más fuerza. Yo me deshacía en sus labios.

- ¿Qué piensas ahora?

Tartamudeé algo ininteligible durante un par de segundos, hasta que al final opté por la vía fácil. Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y lo besé de nuevo, con todo el sentimiento que pude darle entonces. Aquel beso empezó a alargarse, difuminándose en pequeños roces de afecto y luego tomando un aire más pasional. El corazón me empezó a latir cada vez más rápido, hasta tal punto que creía que se me saldría del pecho. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, Ghen me cogió en brazos y empezó a andar en dirección al piso superior. ¿De verdad pretendía…?

- ¡Esperaaaaaaaaa! – grité agitándome en sus brazos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo con tono cansado.

- Yo…esto…tú…qué… ¿qué pretendes hacer? – lo interrogué casi con tono acusador.

- ¿Hace falta que te lo explique? ¿No te dieron clases de sexualidad en el colegio? – se acercó a mi oreja para luego susurrar. – Pienso hacerte el amor toda la noche hasta que no puedas más. – y siguió andando con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Noté como el rubor inundaban mis mejillas. A los pocos segundos volví a quejarme moviéndome enérgicamente, tanto que casi nos caemos.

- ¡Paraaaaaaaa!

- ¡Estate quieta o vas a hacer que nos matemos!

- ¡No! ¡Me tienes que decir por qué quieres hacerme todas esas cosas que dices! – casi estaba gritando de lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Está claro, ¿no? – dijo, como si fuera algo evidente.

- ¡No, si no no te lo preguntaría!

- Pues porque te quiero.

Tras decir esto con el tono más normal del mundo, me besó la frente y siguió andando hacia la cama.

Me tumbó con mucha delicadeza. Sus dedos eran casi más suaves que sus labios, y empezaron a acariciarme todo el cuerpo mientras me desvestía con una agilidad pasmosa. Me besaba por el cuello, y eso hacía que me estremeciera hasta el punto de arquear la espalda como un gato. Sin apenas darme cuenta, estábamos los dos casi desnudos.

- ¡Paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – tenía un nudo en el estómago por los nervios y tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió sobresaltado Ghen.

- Yo… yo… yo… no… ¡yo no estoy preparada para esto!

Se quedó unos segundos mirándome pasivamente sin decir nada, como esperando a que dijera por qué. Yo intentaba mirar hacia otro lado. ¿No era obvio? Al cabo del rato, su cara empezó a mostrar una expresión entre incredulidad e inseguridad ante lo que estaba pensando.

- No me irás a decir que tú…

- ¡Sí, qué pasa! – le grité tirándole un cojín a la cara, ya que se estaba riendo de mí. - ¡No tiene nada de divertido!

- ¡Y tanto que lo tiene!

Ghen no podía parar de reír. Pero parecía que no se reía para hacer daño. Parecía que se reía porque estaba…feliz.

- Esta noche soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Y tras decir esto, me dio un pequeño beso muy tierno, y después sonrió como un niño pequeño a quien le regalan un caramelo. No podía hacer nada ante aquella carita, así que lo besé de nuevo y lo abracé. No le dije nada, pero él lo entendió todo.

"_No hay nadie más en el mundo en quien confíe más que en ti"._


	7. Capítulo 6

_**6**_

_**Plan alternativo**_

Me levanté de la cama. Hacía algo de frío, así que aproveché para vestirme rápido sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Len parecía dormitar tranquilamente, así que, en un acto de extrema generosidad, la arropé todo lo que pude con la manta y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras.

- Ghen... mmmmñee... ¿qué horas es?

- Es hora de que sigas dormida. - contesté sonriente. Debería dejar mi escapada para otro momento.

- Mmmmmh... ven aquí...

Se sujetó la manta a la cintura y me arrastró de nuevo a la cama.

- ¿Qué mimosa estás hoy, no? Te recordaba con más mala ostia.

- Anda, cállate tonto. Mmmmmh…

- Anda marmota, levanta. - empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Ay, nooo, para, para!

Entre risas y patadas, la cama casi se desmonta. La sábana por un lado, la colcha por el suelo… parecía la típica fiesta de pijamas en la que a las jóvenes adolescentes les da por golpearse unas a otras con las almohadas mientras chillan. Después de un buen rato, acabó aún más cansada que yo.

- Anda, ven aquí... - le susurré.

Ni corta ni perezosa se apoyó en mi pecho, tiempo que aproveché para acariciarle el pelo muy suavemente con mi mano derecha.

- Lo de anoche estuvo genial. - dijo muy tímidamente.

- Sí, habría que repetirlo. - añadí mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Oye Ghen...

Parecía que venían problemas a la vista.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Cuando todo esto termine... ¿podremos dejarlo?

Me quedé callado durante unos minutos, cavilando una respuesta que ni yo mismo conocía en ese instante, pero que al final salió de mi boca como si tal cosa.

- Por supuesto, y nos iremos a vivir a una casita en el campo, ¿qué te parece?

Por unos momentos Len bizqueó.

- ¿Lo... lo dices en serio?

- Claro, siempre he querido tener una casita en el campo, con su jardincito, el perro, los niños correteando por el terreno...

- Espera, espera... ¿los niños?

La cara de ilusión de Len había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí una mueca entre la sorpresa y el miedo. Me quedé mirándola fijamente, esperando alguna respuesta.

- Hablando de eso...

- ¿De qué? Mmmmh, ahora que lo dices sí que me apetecen unas tostadas.

- No hablo de eso, tonto...

Me abrazó con más fuerza, como si sintiera pánico de lo que me fuera a decir.

- Anoche... ¿tomaste precauciones?

- ¿Precauciones? - puse mi mano en su vientre. - ¿Te hice daño? Podrías haberme dicho algo, ¿estás bien?

- ¡No, idiota! ¡Me refiero si te pusiste el... el…!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh. - dije como si acabase de descubrir oro. - Mmmmh, no, ¿y tú?

- ¡¿Cómo que "y tú"?!

Lenhyra se había puesto furiosa y ahora me golpeaba con la almohada.

- ¡Y si me quedo embarazada qué, eh!

- ¿Embarazada? – lo dije como si no supiera lo que significaba esa palabra.

- ¿Qué pasa, no pensaste en eso? ¡Pues es algo muy importante, ¿sabes?! ¡Yo no estoy preparada para eso!

- ¡Tranquila!

La sujeté por las muñecas y la abracé. Tenía rodeada entre mis brazos a una mujer derrotada, a una mujer confusa. Y ya se sabe que no soy muy bueno con estas cosas.

- Cálmate, ¿quieres? En el caso de que... - había enmudecido, ni siquiera creía que le llegarían mis palabras. - En el caso de que estés embarazada siempre podemos tenerlo... ¿no?

- ¿Tenerlo cómo, Ghen? ¿Siendo asesinos? ¿No sabiendo si cuando vuelvas de una misión seguirás vivo o muerto? ¿Ésa es la clase de vida que quieres darle a tu hijo?

Recapacité por unos instantes.

- No, claro que no... Por eso quiero terminar con esto. Cuando me den el dinero, podremos retirarnos si queremos, y formar una familia... aunque realmente no sé sí la Shattered...

- ¡Esto es de locos! - Len se hecho a llorar a un lado de la cama.

Creo que ésta fue una de las pocas veces en mi vida en las que no sabía que decir. O sí lo sabía pero no estaba completamente seguro de ello, con lo cual prefería quedarme callado y mirar cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerme de aquel complejo tema sin aparentes respuestas. De repente, se levantó de la cama.

- ¿A dónde vas? Vas a coger frío…

- ¡A asegurarme de que no nazca el niño!

De un bote la detuve.

- ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

Len no me miraba a la cara. Todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Por unos instantes, pensé que realmente me odiaba.

- Tengo unas hierbas abajo que sirven de anticonceptivo. Ya que _tú _no has hecho nada… - me fulminó con la mirada – voy a hacerlo yo.

- ¿Tanto te duele tener un hijo conmigo?

La reacción de Len me molestó muchísimo.

En ese momento, vi el reloj que marcaba las once y media de la mañana. Volví a la cama y me vestí tan rápido como pude.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó con la voz quebrada.

- A trabajar, cariño, no volveré muy tarde.

- Voy... voy contigo. – empezaba a cambiar extrañamente de actitud.

- Será mejor que te quedes en casa. - a estas alturas ya estaba vestido y casi bajando por las escaleras. - No puedo asegurar que no te pase nada, es bastante peligroso.

- ¿Pero entonces, qué va a ser de mí, Ghen? ¿Y del niño? ¿Es que no te importo?

- Por eso mismo... porque me importas... - me dí la vuelta y bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude.

Lo último que pude oír fue a una histérica Len gritando algo así como _"¡Si tú no quieres al niño yo tampoco lo quiero!"_.

Ya en la calle, busqué la bolsa donde guardaba el disfraz que me ayudaría a cruzar la corte real en pos de usar el translocador. Me metí en un callejón, me aseguré de que no venía nadie y empecé a desvestirme. Me coloqué el sombrero de granjero y me subí bien el pantalón, dejando ver mi nuevo conjunto de calcetines blancos y sandalias. _"Ni el tonto del pueblo lo hubiese hecho mejor"_, pensé para mis adentros.

Escupí en el suelo antes de entrar por el gran corredor que llevaba a la sala magna del concilio. Caminé un rato hasta que un guardia se despertó de su nube y bajó a ponerme la lanza en los morros.

- ¡Alto! ¡A dónde te crees que vas!

- ¡Weheee! - contesté con un perfecto acento pueblerino.

- ¿Cómo?

El guardia me miró como el que observa perplejo a un murlock con fular haciendo la danza del vientre.

- Eh... ¿se puede saber a dónde va usted?

- ¡Tengo que ih a llevá etoh fileteh ar cosinero, chacho! ¡Que tienen que comeh loh invitaoh!

Supuse que la excusa sonaría totalmente estúpida, cuando para sorpresa mía, el guardia, totalmente intrigado, me dejó pasar. Supongo que lo hizo porque no aparentaba ser peligroso.

- Bueno... date prisa, la cocina está por allí.

- ¡Oío, cocinaaaa! - añadí mientras me escabullía por el camino que me había indicado.

Me deslicé entre las columnas del aula contigua, donde el actual regente de Silvermoon mantenía una acalorada discusión con un ranger con pintas de sarasa y un mago con malas pulgas. Infiltrarse en cuestión dentro de la sala del orbe iba a suponer algo más fácil de lo que esperaba. Parecían discutir sobre el robo del Naaru. El mago en cuestión se reía del ranger echándole en cara la falta de agudeza que habían tenido, pues el cuartel de cazadores estaba al lado de la entrada a la prisión del bicho- faro de luz. Ofendido por el suntuoso hechicero, cogió su arco y disparó una flecha que me peinó. Sudaba, sudaba como nunca lo había hecho. Un poco más y podría resbalar con mi propio sudor, que goteaba cual grifo averiado. Palpando el mármol y con el culo en la pared para no perderles de vista logré introducirme por la última puerta.

Por unos instantes, quedé cegado por una luz roja que me quemaba la retina. Me quedé embobado mirando el orbe escarlata, como un niño que se queda mirando fijamente al sol, mientras pensaba en cuánta pasta debería de valer aquella gema.

- Vamos, estás aquí para usarla, no para robarla. - me dije a mí mismo mientras intentaba contener las inmensas ganas de llevármela conmigo.

Miré a un lado y a otro: todo despejado. Para ser algo tan importante parecían protegerlo con pocas ganas. Me puse mi traje en un rincón y dejé allí las ropas de chino farmero. Simplemente me acerqué y lo toqué. En un primer instante pensé que no pasaría nada, pero, a los pocos segundos, reaccionó, y empecé a sentir como si flotase. Era ligera, suave... como una nube, como una compresa. De repente, todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, hasta que me golpeé la cabeza con algo duro. Había llegado a Undercity.

- Joder... pero qué... coño.

- ¡Eh, tú!

Podía escuchar una voz mezquina detrás de mí.

- ¿Quién, yo? – dije haciéndome el despistado.

- Sí, tú.

- ¡Yo no fui!

- ¿Entonces quién?

- Espera… espera un momento... ¿de qué diantres estamos hablando?

El hombre, que por cierto llevaba una túnica enorme que le cubría todo el cuerpo, carraspeó, para después añadir en tono burlón:

- ¿Eres tú el famoso mensajero que nos traería _"aquello"_?

Quemado por la presuntuosa estupidez de aquel hombre, agarré mi bolsa y sin abrirla contesté:

- Sí, mira, aquí traigo dos kilos de patatas, uno de acelgas, una lechuga... y tomates no porque se han acabado.

- Muahahaha. - se rió como solía reírme yo a primera hora de la mañana, así que, encantado, sonreí.

- Muy ingenioso… ¿Traes el Naaru?

- No, he venido ha hacer turismo, me han dicho que tienen unas playas geniales en Undercity.

Le lancé la bolsa con bastante fuerza y el pobre estúpido la dejó caer al suelo.

- Ten cuidado, amigo, si lo rompes lo pagas. - añadí mientras me encendía un cigarro.

De repente, un ruido ensordecedor saturó mis oídos, algo así como tirarse un pedo en un micrófono conectado a unos altavoces a todo volumen. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, pero cuando me quise dar la vuelta, ya me habían golpeado y andaba besando el suelo de aquella tierra santa.

- Ugh... qué dolor de cabeza... ¿Dónde…?

- Hola, guapo. ¿Has dormido bien?

Una voz de ultratumba consiguió erizar todos los pelos de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos muy despacio, como si no quisiese ver lo que se me iba a mostrar en unos segundos.

- Tú... ¿Quién coño eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Vamos, tranquilo hombretón. Estás en la cárcel.

"_¡¿En la cárcel con una tía muerta?!",_ pensé. Miré a mi alrededor y pude corroborar la versión de la undead. Posiblemente me habrían traído allí después de aquel golpe. Mi estómago rugió como nunca lo había hecho. A decir verdad, no había desayunado nada, y debía de ser entrada la tarde, aunque me era imposible calcular el tiempo: no sabía cuánto había estado fuera de juego. La "chicha" se percató de que tenía hambre. ¿Y quién no, con semejante ruido?

- Hmmm…oye, ¿y tú por qué estás aquí? – intenté entablar algo de conversación.

- ¿Te apetecen unas setas? - contestó ella.

¿Estaba sonriendo o es que se le había desprendido un trozo de mandíbula? La miré a... las... cuencas de los ojos, y contesté con voz temblorosa:

- ¿Se…setas? ¿Tienes comida?

Dicho y hecho. No sé cómo ni de dónde, pero apareció una bolsa de níscalos delante de mí, y a decir verdad, parecían bastante apetitosos.

- ¿Comemos? – me propuso.

- Mmmmh...

Después de observar a la acusada al más puro estilo fiscal del distrito, le arranqué literalmente la bolsa de las manos, llevándome un par de dedos.

- ¡AGGHHH! – grité asqueado.

- Vamos, querido, sé que te mueres por mis huesitos…

La undead en cuestión comenzó a reptar hasta donde estaba yo. Me aparté todo lo que pude mientras profería gritos como _"¡quita biiiicho!",  
"¡tuuuuxooo!", "¡vais, vais!"_, hasta que me dejó tranquilo y pude comer a dos carrillos aquellas riquísimas setas.

Cada vez veía todo más oscuro. Las setas alucinógenas que me había tomado eran realmente buenas, o al menos eso parecía. Creí ver taurens de cara plana, morsas montadas en tortugas, e incluso un tío muy raro que me decía no estar preparado. Creí caminar por el agua en busca de un barco perdido, pero contra más intentaba acercarme a él, más se alejaba. Y entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba solo. _"¿Dónde coño se habrá metido aquella... ?"_. Un ruido ensordecedor me despertó de mi resaca. ¿Por qué había tanta gente? ¿Estarían de fiesta como yo, o sería un funeral? Por la cara huesuda de mis nuevos amigos diría que era un funeral. Por los gritos que pegaban, diría que estaba a punto de pasar algo gordo. ¿Me animaban a mí? Todavía bajo el efecto de las setas, me levanté y, saludando como si fuera un rey o un noble, grité:

- ¡Gracias pueblo! ¡Gracias por venir! ¡A la salida firmaré autógrafos!

Me sentía raro, el suelo empezaba a temblar bajo mis pies. Lo primero que pensé fue que me había pasado realmente con los níscalos, pero cuando vi aquella monstruosidad delante de mí, supe que no venía a por mi firma precisamente.

- Bonita hacha…- dije - Y deberías darte una ducha. – añadí en mi tono más sincero.

Mi intento por entablar una conversación amistosa con aquella cosa fue un intento tan fallido como cuando la Alianza intentó entrar en Orgrimmar. Con un movimiento casi tan torpe como el suyo, conseguí apartarme de su brazo superior izquierdo. Deslicé mi mano para buscar una de mis dagas, pero no encontré nada.

Allí estaba yo, pensando en algo realmente extraño. _"¿Se habrán caído mis dagas en el mar? ¿Estarán en el barco? ¿Por qué este tipo lleva las tripas por fuera? ¿Habré apagado las luces antes de salir de casa de Len?"._ Escogí una pregunta al azar e intenté contestarla. Era un tanto cómico verme correr en círculos con la mano en el mentón y seguido por aquella cosa. Los espectadores empezaban a aburrirse, así que intente golpearle en uno de los costados. Ni surgió efecto ni me dejó un buen olor de manos. ¿Habéis pegado alguna vez a una vaca muerta? Mejor no he dicho nada, olvidadlo, pero la sensación es muy parecida. Por un instante pensé que no lo contaba. En el último segundo, extraje la mano del amasijo de carne podrida y me deslicé por debajo de su torso. El muy torpe se clavó su propio gancho,y derramó un montón de casquería barata por el suelo. Se partió. Y yo me partí el culo de risa al ver su único ojo girando en círculos concéntricos. Aquél estaba muy lejos de ser el golpe definitivo que lo destruiría, así que chasqueé mis dedos y le incité a atacarme.

- ¡Vamos, ven a por mí si puedes!

Estaba totalmente confiado con mi nuevo plan. _"Espera un momento…"_, pensé, _"¿Qué plan?". _Entonces, una mano me agarró por la chaqueta y me impulsó hacia atrás.

- ¡Eh, dos contra uno es jugar sucio!

- ¡Soy yo, idiota! Mejor será que corramos.

Esa voz me sonaba familiar.

- ¿Cel?

- Esta no te la perdono. - la encapuchada me fulminó con la mirada desde el interior de su abrigo.

- ¡Ahhh, eres tú! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

No podía parar de reírme, aquella situación era totalmente surrealista. Len había saltado dentro y ahora escapar se estaba poniendo aún más difícil.

- ¡Toma, rápido!

Me cedió una de mis dagas. Primero pensé en matarla por tenerlas ella, pero no había tiempo para bonitos reencuentros ni collejas por posesión ilícita, así que simplemente la besé con fuerza y corrí como un loco hacia la abominación. Me sentía más ligero, como si me hubiese tomado una bebida energética. Los efectos de los alucinógenos iban desapareciendo por momentos. Esquivé sus golpes con algo más de soltura y de un buen tajo le corté la cabeza sin ningún remordimiento.

- ¡AGGGHH! – grité.

Len se dirigió a mi bastante asustada.

- ¡Ghen, qué te pasa!

- ¡Mierda, me he manchado el traje, y la sangre no sale!

Me sujetó la mano y echó a correr en dirección opuesta, el público empezaba a cabrearse, incluso algunos habían saltado a la arena y se acercaban hacia nosotros al más puro estilo película de zombies de serie B.

- ¡Vamos, ayúdame a saltar!

- ¡A sus ordenes, mademoiselle!

Le dediqué una floritura con la mano y le cogí el pie para impulsarla. En ese momento tuve pensamientos obscenos, lo reconozco, todos somos humanos y cuando tienes el cu... el cuchillo de un undead próximo a tu chepa tu instinto te dice que es momento de sacar tu culo de allí. Me agarré al brazo de Len y apoyándome en la pared me impulsé para salir de aquel agujero. Decenas de espectadores cabreados venían hacia nosotros con la idea de cobrarse la entrada aunque fuera en carnes, y nunca mejor dicho.

- ¿Ahora por dónde?

Miré alrededor y sólo encontré una respuesta: la infecta cloaca que hacía de desagüe para la ciudad. Al grito de _"¡Al agua patos!"_ me lancé, tapándome la nariz, dentro de la brillante y humeante agua verde. Tras dudarlo unos segundos y cavilar si era mejor el charco de mierda que las hachas afiladas, ella también saltó.

Un postre de gelatina Royal era menos espeso que aquella sustancia. Di un par de brazadas intentando aguantar todo lo posible la respiración mientras me preguntaba si Len habría tenido la misma suerte de nadar en mi misma dirección. Salí al rato, tomando una gran bocanada de aire fresco (todo lo fresco que pudiera estar el aire de Undercity) mientras reptaba por las escaleras más cercanas para ponerme en una posición más disimulada. Al rato, vi unas burbujas bastante sospechosas que se dejaban ver en el agua. Me acerqué y pesqué por la chaqueta a mi compañera.

- Cof cof cof.

- Espero que no hayas tragado mucha caipirinha.

Me reí a mandíbula batiente mientras Len se sacudía como un chucho, entre otras cosas para ver si podía salpicarme un poco más.

- ¡No es nada gracioso, pero nada!

- Si tú lo dices… - dije con tono burlón.

Nos escondimos detrás de de una columna justo en el momento en que pasó una patrulla.

- ¿Ves esa puerta de allí? - señalé con la mano una pequeña obertura en la pared superior del edificio de enfrente.

- Sí, ¿es la salida?

- No, ¿por qué? - la miré con cara de circunstancia. - Habrá que averiguarlo. Sígueme y no hagas ruido.

- Sí, señor... lo que usted diga, señor. - dijo con rintintín.

Cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta, sólo había un estrecho pasillo que conducía hacia arriba.

- Mmmm, creo que es por aquí.

Caminamos un rato con la cabeza agachada por la estrechez de lugar. Olía a cerrado, a rata muerta y a queso podrido. La humedad rezumaba por los muros, al igual que otro tipo de cosas que prefiero no pensar.

- Ghen... no me gusta este sitio…

- ¿En serio? A mí me encanta, es el sitio ideal para abrir una hamburguesería, tienes carne por todos lados.

En ese momento, una rata atravesó el corredor y pasó entre las piernas de Len, quien profirió un casi inaudible grito.

- ¡Psssss! - le hice un gesto con el dedo en señal de silencio.

Parecía que unos metros más alante se acababa la cañería y dejaba paso a un corredor con antorchas. Mis pulmones se resentían, me faltaba nicotina en sangre. ¿Cuánto hacía que no me fumaba un cigarrillo? Algo iluminó mi cabeza.

- Len.

- ¿Qué? - dijo algo asustada.

- Tú tienes mi tabaco, ¿verdad?

Me brillaron los ojos en la oscuridad.

- Sí,sí…pepepero... no...

- ¡Aghh, lo sabía! - la euforia inundó mi cuerpo.

- No deberías fumar.

- ¿Cómo? - la sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi cara desapareció bruscamente.

- No deberías fumar...

Len se hizo la loca y miró para otro lado. Es una típica reacción de mujer, así que tragué saliva y me limité a pedir de nuevo educadamente mi paquete de tabaco.

- ¡Que me des mi puto tabaco, joder!

- ¡Pero Ghen!

Me senté en el suelo y apoyé la cabeza contra la pared más cercana, totalmente enojado, como si fuera un niño chico al que le han quitado los caramelos, o un viciado del WoW al que le han cortado la conexión a Internet.

- No tengo fuerzas para continuar, necesito mis espinacas. ¡Hum! – me puse de morros.

Len, resignada, se limitó a tirarme el paquete a la cabeza.

- ¡Wii, gracias!

- Haz lo que te salga de...

Por aquel entonces ya me había encendido el cigarro

- Por cierto, si tanto te quejas no haberte fumado la mitad de mi paquete. – le dije, punzante.

Me terminé el cigarrillo deprisa y corriendo y me incorporé totalmente renovado.

- Bueno, vámonos... echemos un vistazo.

Tan sólo una abominación nos cortaba el paso hasta la salida. Aunque realmente quedaba un poco lejos, podía verse cómo la luz entraba por un hueco en la piedra.

- Necesitamos algo para distraerlo... ¿pero el qué?

- Tírale el paquete de tabaco. - dijo Len.

- Antes que eso te tiro a ti. - respondí con aún más sarcasmo.

Miré a mí alrededor y cogí algo del suelo.

- De verdad... ¿vas a tirarle eso?

- Sí, ¿por qué no? A lo mejor se lo come y todo.

Lancé la rata con todas mis fuerzas hacia el otro extremo del túnel, cuesta abajo. Por unos momentos pensé que no iba a hacer efecto, pero a los pocos segundos, el guardia corría sobresaltado por los chillidos de desacuerdo del animal.

Corrimos como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que por fin alcanzamos la salida y pudimos descansar en unos matorrales cercanos.

- Ufff, por los pelos.

- No ha estado mal. - añadí.

- ¿Siempre tienes que hacerlo todo así? - preguntó Len arqueando la ceja.

- ¿Así como?

- Déjalo...

- Como quieras… - dije mientras cruzaba las piernas y ponía los brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

- ¿Crees que nos seguirán?

- Probablemente.

- ¡Estoy harta, harta de que te comportes así porque... !

Zas. La besé.

Por un momento nos quedamos callados. Yo no sabía qué decir, y ella parecía estar pensando en algo realmente importante.

- ¿Lo ves?

Miré a mi alrededor, pero allí no había nada. Me crucé de brazos y arqueé los hombros.

- A eso me refiero... snif... siempre haces lo mismo... yo... no sé... no sé qué quieres, Ghen...

- Para empezar quiero que salgamos los dos de ésta... y después... - la cogí en brazos mientras andaba en dirección sur. - Después quizás tengamos la casita en el campo, con un jardincito y una piscina. ¿Qué te parece? – siguió un silencio. - Bueno, si te parece mal podemos suprimir el jardincito, porque la piscina ni tocarla. - sonreí un poco.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Yo siempre hablo en serio... aunque a veces sea un poco capullo, ¿no? - le dí un beso en la frente mientras seguía caminando.

Por unos momentos se quedó callada, como si intentase ordenar algo en su cabeza, como si no lograse terminar el puzzle de sentimientos y emociones de los últimos días.

- ¡Eh, pero bájame!

- ¿Eh? Bueno, ya me estaba empezando a cansar así que... a ver si adelgazamos un poco, ¿eh?

- ¡Serás…! - parecía dispuesta a pegarme, pero en el último instante simplemente me besó para después sonreír dulcemente.

- No te acostumbres. – sonreí, ya que con el comentario volvió a cabrearse como un enano sin cerveza.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir ahora? ¿Algún brillante plan?

- Claro, a Orgrimmar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Pretendes infiltrarte en la ciudad más importante de la Horda?

- Y pretendo hacerlo por la puerta grande. - añadí.

- Y un huevo de hawkstrider. - inquirió Len.

- Para huevos los dos míos.- susurré mientras me encendía un cigarrillo.

- Si pretendes que cruce el océano a nado lo llevas claro.

- No, tranquila, tengo los patitos de goma y los bañadores justo aquí al lado, además te he comprado un bikini muy sexy, cariño. - ante la asesina mirada de Len sólo pude señalar una torre cercana y dejar las coñas jocosas para otro momento. - Vale, está bien, ahí está la torre del zeppelín, sólo hay que evitar a los guardias y...

Ante mi sorpresa, la pija con mal humor ya se había puesto manos a la obra.

- Así me gusta, una tía decidida. - le susurré.

- Tú calla y démonos prisa, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

- Sí, buana.

Pasamos delante de los dos guardias undead que se encontraban vigilando la entrada, asegurándonos de haber pasado el cepillo de la colecta por sus bolsillos, aunque lo único que era aprovechable de entre lo poco que encontré era una rata muerta y un montón de pelo, no preguntéis para qué.

No aseguramos de que no había nadie, aunque pensándolo bien, a esas horas de la noche sólo cazadores furtivos y elfos de dudosa orientación sexual se movían en transporte público. Ante el estado de nerviosismo de Len, me encendí un cigarrillo y le ofrecí uno.

- Tranquila hija, aquí no hay nadie, ya lo hemos revisado tres veces. Tan sólo relájate y esperemos.

Me senté en el borde del embarcadero, dejando mis pies colgando. Mientras, Len hizo lo mismo con un pequeño vaivén.

- Como te caigas no creo que puedas volver a subir.

- Me da igual.

- ¿Enserio? - pegué una calada honda al cigarro. - A mí no me da igual, no me he traído la espátula, y dejarías todo hecho un asco.

Dejé caer la colilla todavía encendida sobre la cabeza de uno de los pobres guardias situados debajo de nosotros.

- ¡AGGGGHHH!

- Vaya, pues no estaba tan muerto como parecía.

Len se llevó la mano a la boca en señal de susto. Los guardias empezaron a subir por la escalinata, pero fue demasiado tarde. El zeppelín ya había llegado, y nosotros estábamos dentro disfrutando de las maravillosas posibilidades que nos ofrecía la bodega.

- ¿Qué clase de gente lleva granadas a bordo?

- Goblins, gnomos, elfas histéricas…

Me observó perpleja sin dar crédito a lo que le decía.

- No todos tenemos el mismo tipo de... admiradores. - añadí mientras cogía un par.

- Ni de neuronas. – añadió.

- Bueno, al menos me alegro de que las tuyas vayan apareándose… Créeme, me encanta.

Sin querer queriendo empujé a la pelirroja armando un ruido de mil demonios. Los poco avispados tripulantes ni se inmutaron.

- ¿¡En qué coño pensabas!?

- Nadie se ha dado cuenta. Tendremos suerte si salimos vivos de ésta.

Me reía como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Tenía una pelirroja explosiva, un zeppelín lleno de locos y un cargamento entero de granadas, los ingredientes necesarios para una buena mezcla. Así que, encendí mi último cigarro en señal de duelo.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**7**_

_**La bienvenida del Warchief**_

Justo cuando conseguía dormir un poco, el traqueteo del zeppelín me desveló de nuevo.

- ¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! ¡Esta vez no nos estrellaremos! – se oyó desde cubierta.

"_¿Esta vez?"_, pensé horrorizada.

Desde la bodega donde nos habíamos acomodado se veía amanecer a través del gran espacio abierto que dejaba la maquinaria. El sol centelleaba despuntando sobre el horizonte, y los reverberos del mar creaban destellos hipnotizantes. Me incorporé y me quedé sentada mirando el paisaje. Logré relajarme por unos instantes entre todo aquel bucle de situaciones inconexas.

- Ya casi estamos llegando.

No me había dado cuenta de que Ghen también se había despertado y ahora estaba sentado a mi lado.

- Nos van a linchar en Orgrimmar… - suspiré.

- No seas dramática. Las noticias no cruzan el charco tan rápido.

- ¿Pero por qué tenemos que ir a la capital? Deberíamos desaparecer del mapa, no meternos en la boca del lobo.

- La sede de la Shattered está allí. Es al único lugar donde puedo ir a reclamar.

- ¿Reclamar qué, Ghen? Casi nos matan a los dos.

- Eso entra en el contrato. Lo único que quiero es que me paguen lo que me prometieron…

El asesino se calló por un momento y miró el mar. Sé que no quería el dinero para él. A pesar de todo, seguía pensando en dejar toda la vida que había conocido para brindarme algo cercano a la felicidad.

- Deberías dormir algo. Necesitarás fuerzas para cuando lleguemos. – dijo.

Acto seguido, me rodeó con el brazo y me estiró en el trozo de suelo que habíamos improvisado a modo de cama.

- No has dormido nada. – concluyó.

- Pues tú dormías como una marmota.

- Te equivocas. – añadió con los ojos cerrados. – No puedo dormir si me miras.

Creo que entonces me ruboricé un poco. Sonreí, y algo más calmada, intenté conciliar el sueño.

- ¡Señores viajeros, próxima parada: Orgrimmar!

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me tumbé hasta que me despertó la voz impertinente de uno de los goblins de la tripulación. Había dormido del tirón, y sentía un dolor horrible en mi hombro al haber permanecido todo el tiempo en la misma postura.

- Vamos, espabila o irás de vuelta con los amigos undead.

Ghen ya estaba en pie y listo para partir. Me desperecé un poco y cogí mi pequeña bolsa de equipaje.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó el asesino con una sonrisa.

- Lista.

Tras esto, nos fundimos entre las sombras y salimos de la bodega sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

- Llegamos tarde... ya deberíamos estar allí.

- ¿Qué dices, Ghen?

Lo que oyes, nos están esperando. Bueno, a ti no. - me reí un rato ante el semblante cabreado de Len.

- A mí no me hace ninguna gracia... ¿cómo piensas entrar sin que nos vean?

Me tomé mi tiempo para pensarlo. La pelirroja me acababa de estropear toda la diversión. Entrar en Orgrimmar, la ciudad más protegida del mundo, guardada por orcos sedientos de sangre...y de cerveza. Se me iluminó la bombilla: recordé haberme colado tiempo atrás por una entrada secundaria, la cual pasaba por el río y no presentaba mayor dificultad que dos guardias apestosos. Le comenté la idea a mi amiga, y, aunque insegura, aceptó.

- ¿No tenemos un plan mejor, verdad? ¿O pretendes esperar a que se mueran de aburrimiento?

- También es una opción... seguro que se van a comer, o algo así...

- Claro, y te crees que sí dejasen la puerta sola no los cocinarían con salsa picante.

Caminamos hasta el río, y en efecto, allí estaba el puente que lidiaba con la llave de nuestro siguiente paso. A simple vista sólo se veían cuatro guardias, dos de ellos discutiendo acaloradamente sobre si el kebab de gnomo era una receta mejor que las mollejitas de enano. Pasamos sigilosamente sin ser vistos, pero los otros dos iban a suponer algo más de esfuerzo. Los atontamos unos segundos, lo justo para pasar desapercibidos y para que cuando volviesen en sí se creyeran que les había dado una insolación, o algo así. Los orcos no son gente que se preocupe mucho por esas cosas. Antes de llegar a la parte oscura de Orgrimmar, tuve que salvar un par de veces a Len antes de que acabase partida en dos y no precisamente de la risa.

La luz empezó a desvanecerse a medida que nos adentrábamos en "la otra Orgrimmar", un rincón oculto entre las sombras para aquellos que no querían ser vistos, o que no querían que sus prácticas saliesen a la luz. Hice a Len un gesto con la mano para que se quedara esperando mientras yo entraba en una pequeña choza situada en la zona superior.

- ¿Hola?

- Hoooola, tíio.

- Yog, ¿eres tú?

El troll se abalanzó y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi me rompe una costilla. Si alguna vez os cruzáis con alguno os recomiendo que no le estrechéis muy fuerte la mano. Tienden a quedar por encima y si te aprietan probablemente acabes manco o algo peor.

- Cuánto tieempo, tíiiooo, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Vienes por trabajo?

- De eso mismo he venido a hablar...me han vendido, Yog, esto es algo muy serio.

- Reláaajate tío, cuéntale a Yog, yo ayudarte a ti.

Aquella conversación llegó al punto de desquiciarme. Tardé cerca de dos horas en terminar mi relato, y lo único que escuchaba eran frases poco coherentes de alguien que sabía que me entendería a cachos.

Alakor, coordinador de la Shattered en Orgrimmar, me recibió tiempo después con cara de malas pulgas, la que solía tener siempre. Un parche en el ojo, la piel más oscura que la de un orco convencional, y con abundantes canas que le daban a su rostro un aire aún más terrorífico.

Prometieron darme una respuesta enseguida, pero primero debían realizar un par de contactos. Así que, Len y yo nos acomodamos en lo que parecía un bar lleno de cucarachas o algo peor.

- ¿Desde cuándo las cucarachas son tan grandes? - preguntó Len con tono asustado.

- Ni idea, quizás sean alguna nueva raza de supercucarachas demoníacas.

- ¡Ghen, no juegues con esas cosas!

Me reí un rato mientras el tabernero venía a atendernos. Con el rostro medio tapado, un troll con cara de pocos amigos nos preguntó qué deseábamos tomar. Después de un buen rato, cuando logramos decidirnos si tomábamos cerveza o cerveza, aquel oscuro individuo se fue mientras escupía esputos del tamaño de mi puño en las mesas. Cuando Len terminó de hacer arcadas, me apoyé canturreando en el respaldo de la silla.

- ¿Y ahora qué tenemos que hacer?

- Tan sólo esperar. Puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, supongo que sí, sólo que me saca de quicio.

- Ya somos dos, esto no me gusta nada.

La pelirroja miraba preocupada en todas direcciones mientras yo intentaba no pensar en la mierda de día que había tenido.

- Oye... ¿y si no pueden hacer nada por nosotros?

- Pues entonces los matamos a todos. - contesté más animado.

- Vamos Ghen…hablo en serio.

- Ah, ¿y yo no?

Tuvimos que aplazar la conversación, pues el tabernero había vuelto. Miré de reojo y me di cuenta de que no traía nada consigo. Aquel tipo se acercó a nosotros y cuando estaba justo a mi espalda imaginé cómo uno de sus dedos sustraía algo, obviamente un cuchillo, de uno de sus bolsillos. Carraspeó una última vez y dijo:

- No nos quedan cervezas, pero sí tenemos...

Lo interrumpí, clavando una de mis dagas en el respaldo de la silla. Le atravesé el hígado y probablemente algo más.

- Oh, tranquilo, déjelo ahí y quédese con la vuelta.

La chica se sobresaltó cuando el troll pegó un alarido de dolor, para poco después desplomarse en suelo.

- ¿¡Po…Porque le has matado?!

Suspiré hondo y me levanté de la silla.

- ¿Es que tengo que explicártelo todo?

Propiné una patada al enorme cadáver del troll y cuando giró dejó ver un cuchillo de cocina del tamaño de mi brazo, más afilado que los dientes de Spike.

- Un asesino tiene que tener ojos hasta en la nuca, y si no, usa el del culo.

Len rodeó el cuerpo intentando no tocarlo y con una visible cara de asco.

- Tranquila, no creo que vaya a morderte. - me reí.

- Sí, tú ríete pero casi nos mata.

- Bueno, mientras se quede en el casi… - añadí.

Al salir de la posada nos encontramos con Yog, el cual, tan oportuno como siempre, nos advirtió que no entráramos en aquella taberna porque la regentaban un grupo de ladrones de tres al cuarto. También me dijo que Alakor me estaba esperando y que tenía buenas noticias. Cuando llegamos, mi intriga creció exponencialmente. ¿Por qué ese maldito orco sonreía de aquella manera? Jamás le había visto así. Me dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda que casi me desmontan.

- Amigo, vas a tener el honor de hablar con el Warchief.

- ¿Con el quién?

Los ojos del orco se llenaron de incredulidad y después de ira.

- ¡Con el mismísimo Thrall!

- ¿Quién es Juan? ¿Tú le conoces, Len?

- ¡Pero si es el jefe de la Horda! - contestó ella.

Yog tuvo que sujetar a Alakor, el cual había cogido un hacha y se disponía a partirme por la mitad.

- ¡Ah! Ya decía yo que me sonaba.

- Será mejor que os vayáis ya, tíiiiio. - dijo Yog haciendo un último esfuerzo por no soltar al forzudo verde.

Pedimos indicaciones a un guardia y nos plantamos delante de la casa del jefazo.

- Para ser el jefe de la Horda tiene una mierda de casa.

Len súspiro.

- Anda, vamos...

Casi me lío a ostias con los guardias, pues no se creían que un tío tan guay como yo pudiese codearse con un orco como Frall. Pero ahí estaba, amigo, reunido con la jet set de la guerra. Un troll muy amable salió a recibirnos pocos minutos después de haber topado con la élite Kron. Parecía algo cansado, debía de ser que allí dormían poco por todo eso de preocuparse por cada miembro de la Horda y tal. El troll en cuestión se llamaba Vol'jin, y tras haber entrado en la última cámara, llamó a Len y la invitó a unas pastas para que yo pudiera hablar más tranquilamente con Flan.

No parecía tan grande como me lo imaginaba, ni tan feroz. Aquel tipo tenía el rostro serio y parecía bastante pacífico. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me adelantara.

- Acércate, amigo. ¡Lok Thar Hogar, hijo de la horda!

- Eh… ¡hola, buenas jefazo! - me puse recto como un palo y saludé con la mano.

Pensé que intentarían matarme de nuevo, pero Gall hizo un gesto con la mano y todos los guardias volvieron a sus puestos.

- Hijo, tengo entendido que has tenido problemas últimamente.

- Ni se imagina cuantos, oiga, así se lo digo. Sólo falta que me roben los épicos.

Manteníamos una conversación de tú a tú pero con respeto, porque los elfos siempre han sido muy respetuosos con sus superiores y más con las otras razas de Azeroth. Phrall se acercó a mí y comenzó a andar en círculos bastante preocupado.

- Verás... aquel Naaru que robaron... mucho me temo que ha caído en manos equivocadas.

- Bueno, eso ya me lo imaginaba yo, cuénteme algo que no sepa.

Sus ojos desprendieron un par de chispitas y me acojoné vivo. El amigo Hall no se andaba con chiquitas.

- Como te decía... ahora el Naaru está en poder del príncipe Kael'thas.

- ¿Cococococómo?

Todavía no podía creérmelo. El príncipe, MI príncipe, el que había llevado a mi pueblo por sendas oscuras, buscando una cura para nuestra adicción a la magia, había conseguido una fuente de poder que muy posiblemente, alimentaría su codicia y su sed de magia más allá de los límites de lo inimaginable. _"Perfecto",_ pensé.

Jrall me dio todos los detalles sobre el asunto, me explicó que asesinaron a un mensajero de la Shattered y que, poco después, un sirviente de Kael'thas había ocupado su lugar sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Aquel hombre fue el encargado de filtrar la misión que más tarde me fue asignada.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, me despedí de él y me dirigí a buscar a Len, la cual charlaba animadamente con el Vol'jin.

- ¡Hola, Ghen! ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

- Bien, me alegro de que tú también te lo estés pasando en grande jugando a las... en fin. - suspiré. - Vámonos, tenemos mucho por hacer. Yrall nos ha conseguido una casita para que podamos pasar la noche. Al menos espero que tenga servicio...

- Es Thrall.

- Sí, eso mismo, Quall. - respondí sabiendo que yo tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Se hacía tarde, así que nos dirigimos siguiendo las indicaciones de un pequeño mapa que nos había proporcionado el amable señor troll.

- Debe de ser aquí.

Señalé el mapa y después volví a mirar a la casita que se encontraba delante de nosotros.

- Parece cuca. - respondió Len.

- Tú si que eres cuca. - añadí en tono sarcástico.

Entramos en la casa y caímos rendidos en la cama tamaño familiar que tenían preparada. Todavía no habíamos tenido tiempo de descansar después de que llegamos a Orgrimmar, y el sueño y el agotamiento estaban empezando a pasar factura. Después de hacer una pequeña cena improvisada a base de chuletas de jabalí y sardinas del estanque, nos sentamos a charlar un rato. Hablamos de mil y una cosas, nos reímos, nos tiramos los jarrones a la cabeza, y más o menos todo lo que puedes hacer en una noche de borrachera. Recuerdo que Len se puso bastante cariñosa, y al final acabamos durmiendo abrazados en la cama. Refunfuñó una vez más antes de dormirse. Susurró algo, me dio un beso en la mano y se quedó dormida. Me quedé mirándola un buen rato. Estaba cansado pero no podía dormir, demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Dejé los malos espíritus para otro momento, me giré, la di un beso en la mejilla y me quedé pensando en qué haríamos después de que hubiese pasado todo esto. Por aquel entonces fue la primera vez que pensé en comprarme una casa en Eversong Woods. _"No estaría mal",_ pensé. Y unos instantes después me quedé dormido.

Pasamos casi un mes en la ciudad, aunque realmente sólo hicimos turismo el primer día, pues la ciudad tampoco ofrecía muchas diversiones. También me reuní con el Warchief en varias entrevistas, en las que planificamos cuales serían las mejores opciones para pasar desapercibidos después de tan sonado altercado. He de añadir que jamás nos pusimos de acuerdo, así que concluimos en aplazar la decisión y que Len y yo nos tomásemos algo de tiempo libre mientras se decidía qué hacer. En ese momento me planteé volver a Silvermoon.

Cuando llegué aquella noche, Len me estaba esperando con la cena preparada.

- ¡Mira que repollos más tiernos he encontrado en el mercado!

- Oh, genial... y de postre que, ¿espárragos trigeros?

- Pues si no quieres no cenes, allá tú. - contestó más animada.

Resignado, me senté en la silla y cogí el plato que me tenía preparado. Le comenté que volveríamos a Silvermoon a la mañana siguiente. La idea le gustó, pues durante toda la cena se dedicó a contarme todas y absolutamente todas las cosas que haría cuando volviésemos a Silvermoon.

- Poc poc. Tierra llamando a Len. Creo que te has olvidado de qué y quié eres ahora.

- Bueno... pero algunas cosas sí que las podré hacer... ¿no? - dijo con voz triste.

- Sí, supongo que sí. - concluí.

Pasaron las horas y se hizo tarde. En una de tantas me acerqué a su escritorio para dejar no me acuerdo qué, y sin quererlo encontré una joya que, extrañamente, me resultó familiar. El diseño era bastante antiguo, yo diría que de haría unos cien años. Un par de lunas de plata grabadas a ambos lados de un gran zafiro perfectamente tallado acompañados de una reluciente cadena de plata.

- De dónde cojones...

- ¡Deja eso! ¡Es mío! - me lo quitó corriendo de las manos.

- Es un colgante de nightelf, ¿se puede saber de dónde lo has sacado?

Se sobresaltó.

- Cómo sabes...

- Hace muchos años fui joyero. Me aburría y como no sabía qué hacer con tanta piedra preciosa decidí invertir en algo. Ya sabes.

- Era de mi madre... o al menos eso dijo mi padre.

- ¿Tú madre era una nightelf? ¿QUÉ?

Estábamos en el momento ideal para encendernos un cigarrillo.

- Sí... mi padre sólo sabía echar pestes de ella... decía que era una nightelf, es lo único que sé... bueno, eso y el colgante. Tengo un antojo en forma de luna en el brazo izquierdo.

Recordé haber pasado por alto ese detalle, pensando que simplemente era un lunar bastante grande. Pero ahora que lo decía, cuadraba bastante. Decidí creerme su historia a regañadientes conmigo mismo. La miré. Me miró. Era obvio que no quería seguir charlando sobre el tema, así que simplemente añadí un:

- No hace falta que lo cuentes si no quieres, comprendo que no sea muy agradable.

A lo cual ella respondió:

- No... no es eso, es que tampoco sé mucho más... ni siquiera sé cómo se conocieron.

- Comprendo. - dije por decir algo.

Esa noche Len no dejó de dar vueltas, y por consiguiente yo tampoco pude dormir. Parecía muy turbada por el tema del colgante, además de confusa por no saber siquiera qué pasaría con su nueva vida o a dónde iría. Bueno, de momento a Silvermoon.

Mantuvimos una charla a altas horas de la noche debajo de las sábanas, y luego encima de ellas.

- Ghen...

- ¿Sí?

- Yo... tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Me mordí la lengua para no hacer ninguna broma coñosa en un momento como aquél.

- Qué pasa, ¿es por lo de tus padres?

Se acurrucó en mi pecho sin apenas poder hablar, así que susurró con un hilo de voz:

- No... no es eso... es... verás... las hierbas para abortar... las vomité y...

Reconozco que en ese momento no me esperaba algo así. Noté cómo un sudor frío recorría mi espalda y luego intenté retomar la compostura para que ella no se sintiese mal por lo que le había pasado.

- No pasa nada...

- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada, Ghen? ¿Y si tenemos un niño? ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Quieres que tenga nuestra misma vida?

Allí venía una mujer histérica. Había pasado del más grande de los silencios a la más pequeña de las corduras.

- No... claro que no. Yo sigo queriendo esa casita en el campo, con piscina... un huerto... y un perro en la puerta, aunque con Spike me conformo.

- Lo... lo dices en serio, ¿Ghen?

- Por supuesto. - asentí con la cabeza.

En ese momento rompió a llorar, así que en esas ocasiones, amigos, lo mejor que puede hacer uno es abrazar fuerte a su pareja e intentar calmarla. Sabía que lloraba de felicidad, pero aún y así, me irritaba sobremanera que llorase tanto. Al cabo de un rato se calmó. Me dió un beso y me susurró un te quiero antes de quedarse dormida. Respondí diciéndole que yo también la quería y que no se preocupara, si tenía que nacer el niño, nacería, que yo estaría allí como padre suyo que era.

Dormimos hasta tarde, y cuando nos levantamos recogimos todo y despidiéndonos del jefe y los miembros de la Shattered en Orgrimmar, nos fuimos en el zeppelín de vuelta a Undercity, donde por fin podríamos volver a Silvermoon con el translocador.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**8**_

_**De vuelta al pasado**_

- De vuelta a Silvermoon. Hogar, dulce hogar... - dijo Len sonriendo.

- Si tú lo dices…

Me crucé de brazos y me senté en el primer banco que se cruzó de camino a su casa.

- ¿Qué haces, Ghen?

- Disfrutando de mi hogar, ¿no lo ves?

Me tomé mi tiempo para reflexionar sobre el siguiente paso. Era muy obvio que todavía no teníamos tiempo para estar jugado a las casitas, por mucho que a Len se le metiera en la cabeza la idea de una familia feliz con casa, perro, dos niños y una piscina. Estaba divagando cuando me di cuenta de que Spike, por mucho que fuera un perro grande, no sería la mejor mascota para mis hijos. Me levanté del banco con la idea de hacer una visita a Nerisen, el cual, según Yog, había tenido infinidad de problemas después de haber sido amonestado por el fracaso de la misión. Pobre hombre, encima tendría él la culpa de aquellos entramados y trapicheos ilegales. Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a andar en dirección al cuartel de la Shattered.

- ¿A dónde vas ahora? – dije al ver que Len echaba hacia otro lado.

- Quiero ir a casa a cambiarme, ¡apesto a Goblin!

- ¿Ah, sí? Ni lo había notado. - sonreí.

Mientras refunfuñaba llegamos al callejón oscuro de siempre. Piqué varias veces en la puerta de la Shattered y dejé a Len esperando allí mismo. Tampoco quiso entrar, así que supuse que no quería volver a ver a su amiga Cel. Ésta estaba entrenando a un grupo de jóvenes asesinos en prácticas, cosa habitual en ella. Tuve suerte de pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos.

Ya dentro del despacho de Nerisen, me senté en su silla, crucé los pies por encima de la mesa y me encendí un cigarrillo. Recordé que la primera vez que llegué allí hice lo mismo, ante el claro enfado de mi amigo, el cual amenazó con cortarme el cuello si no me moderaba.

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

- ¡Shin!

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajar el tono, canalla? No me gustaría que la ninfómana se enterase de que estoy aquí, espero que me comprendas.

Mi amigo se rascó la cabeza para después dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas.

- Dame un cigarro.

- ¿Un cigarro? Qué te has pensando, ¿que soy el estanco de Silvermoon? Además, ¡si tu no fumas!

Nerisen dejó salir un suspiró antes de ponerme en materia.

- Las cosas van mal, Shin. Desde lo del Naaru, las principales capitales nos han estado atosigando con preguntas de todo tipo, cuando nosotros sólo sabemos lo que se nos ordena y lo que cobraremos…

Sopesé las palabras de Nerisen durante unos instantes. Prefería dejar pasar aquel tema por no echar más leña al fuego.

- He venido a por el trabajo de Len, la verdad es que ha sido una sorpresa que le hayas encargado algo así teniendo en cuenta sus…habilidades. - suspiré.

- Eso ya lo he tenido en cuenta, pero sabía de sobra que la acompañarías, así que…

- Maldito cabrón…

Me reí en voz alta y con tanto ruido alguien familiar picó a la puerta. Debía de ser Cel, así que ni corto ni perezoso me deslicé por debajo de la mesa y me quedé allí sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para que la asesina no se percatase de mi presencia.

- Adelante, adelante. - dijo con tono inquisitivo Nerisen antes la efusividad de los golpes.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, la elfa entró en la sala de reuniones quejándose de los nuevos aprendices, cosa totalmente habitual en ella y que hacía constantemente, consiguiendo que su jefe llegase al punto de querer pegarse un tiro en la cabeza o arrojarse a un pozo lleno de murlocks furiosos.

- A ver… qué pasa ahora, Cel… - suspiró Nerisen resignado.

- ¡Que son una panda de mancos! ¡Ni siquiera saben cómo coger un cuchillo!

- Ya será para menos…

- ¡No, no y no! Me niego en rotundo a seguir enseñándoles, que me destinen a otro sitio porque ya estoy harta.

- Pero Cel… ¿quién mejor que tú para enseñarles? Míralo por el lado bueno, si algún día llegan a ser algo será sólo gracias a ti.

Aunque mi amigo se deshacía en halagos no parecían surtir gran efecto ante la implacable furia de la profesora. Antes de que la situación se fuese de madre, como buen compañero que soy, decidí echarles una manita a ambos. Cel se había sentado en la silla contigua a Nerisen y llevaba puesto un traje de cuero bastante ceñido que dejaba a relucir sus nalgas marcadas y alguna cosa más que para no herir la vista de los lectores no nombraré. Además de aquello, calzaba unas botas altas con tacones, que para nada eran apropiadas para su trabajo, pero lograban realzar su baja estatura, haciéndole parecer una persona más agresiva. Con mucho tacto, comencé por acariciar su pierna derecha por debajo de la mesa, logrando el efecto deseado y poniendo a Nerisen en un aprieto, o tal vez no. En el fondo, pensé que le estaba haciendo un favor del cual me estaría my agradecido. La reacción no tardo en venir. Su tono de voz cambió, la forma de hablar, incluso su cara. No estoy seguro de ello porque me era imposible verlo, pero seguro que mostraba una mirada de leona a punto de cazar a su presa.

- Mmmmh... bueno, quizás me quede aquí... un rato.

- Ah…¿ah, sí? Y.. ¿y… por qué sólo un rato?

- Mmmh... veo que no tienes prisa, me gustan los hombres así.

Nerisen no parecía comprender la que se le venía encima. Con un poco más de tacto, le desabroché las botas, y se las quité mientras le seguía acariciando los tobillos. Supuse, y con lo cual acerté, que a una mujer de su edad y sus características le iban los rollos fetichistas. Creí escuchar un leve gemido proveniente de su boca, y, aunque no estoy seguro de ello, probablemente fue el shock de que a alguien le pusiera tan malo aquello. Cel arqueó la espalda y estiró el brazo para poder coger a mi amigo de la mano, el cual se quedó patidifuso sin saber qué hacer.

- Ehh... ¿Cel, te encuentras bien?

- Sí… mejor que nunca… guapo.

Dijo con voz de… (niños dejad de leer), ZORRA. (Aquí podéis seguir leyendo). Para golpe final, aunque no quise mirar, estiré al mismo tiempo de las dos perneras de su pantalón de cuero, sacándoselo por completo. Hay que añadir que no hubiera conseguido hacerlo si ella nunca hubiese ayudado levantándose unos centímetros de la silla para que salieran. Pero en fin, ya estaba hecho. La leona en bragas saltó de la silla y se colocó a cuatro patas encima de la mesa sujetando a Nerisen por la solapa de su camisa.

- ¡Pero qué…!

- Ahora no te escaparás, ya sabía yo que querías algo. Roaaar.

Sí, creo que escuché un "roar" mientras escapaba a gatas de aquella habitación. Dejé allí a la tigresa despedazando a su presa mientras de fondo se escuchaban decenas de maldiciones sobre mí, mis ancestros y posiblemente toda mi posterior estirpe. Salí dando tumbos del edifició ante la mirada atónita de los estudiantes de Cel.

Ya en la calle, después de recomponerme, detallé a Len los anteriores acontecimientos, para que ella también pudiera revolcarse de risa por el suelo. Pasado un buen rato, cuando dejamos de pensar en qué le estaría pasando al bueno de nuestro jefe, nos dirigimos al punto de vuelo de Silvermoon.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Ghen? Todavía no me has dicho nada.

- Ah, sí, tienes una misión.

- ¿Cómo? – soltó sorprendida.

- Debemos salir enseguida, apenas tenemos tiempo y contra antes mejor.

- ¿Mejor por qué?

- Porque así estaremos de vuelta antes, por ejemplo.

Len suspiró y segundos después le expliqué detalladamente en que consistía la operación.

- Básicamente es un trabajo de rastreo.

- ¿De rastreo? - preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, ¿eso que haces por las mañanas cuando no encuentras la crema hidratante? Pues lo mismo.

- Estás casposo hoy, ¿eh?

- Ya me conoces, no me gusta desaprovechar las oportunidades, cariño.

Haciendo caso omiso a mis provocaciones, continuó.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tenemos que encontrar?

- Encontrar encontrar…digamos que han desaparecido unos rangers en Ghostlands, y nadie sabe por qué. Supongo que podrían haber sido emboscados por los trolls, pero tampoco están seguros de ello.

- ¿Ah no?

- No.

Len enmudeció.

- Los cazadores tienen unos sentidos especialmente desarrollados, me extrañaría mucho que no se hubiesen percatado de la presencia de un grupo de grandes y malolientes trolls.

- Si te oyese Yog…

- Yog es maloliente, pero también es mazo de majo. - asentí con una gran sonrisa. - Aunque una ducha de vez en cuando no le vendría nada, pero que nada mal.

El vuelo a Tranquilien sucedió sin ningún tipo de contratiempo. Una hora después estábamos de camino al lugar indicado en el mapa, un pequeño enclave en medio de la nada, en el cual los rangers podían tener controladas

las dos costas de un pequeño río. El camino a través de las tierras muertas habría sido algo más placentero si Len hubiese ido dormida o drogada.

- ¡Ahhh, una araña!

Poc. Espadazo. Muerta.

- ¡Aghh, que asco me dan!

- En fin…

Situación que se repitió unas diez veces antes de alcanzar nuestro destino. Para cuando llegamos era bastante tarde, y tenía un humor de perros por el viajecito que me había dado la pelirroja.

- La próxima vez tráete un matarratas de tamaño industrial, creo que también funciona con las arañas.

- Ja, ja, ja. Qué gracioso. Como si a ti no te diera miedo nada.

- A mí sólo me da miedo Cel en tanga de leopardo.

Hizo un gesto como si tuviese mucho miedo y después nos reímos un rato.

Ya en el enclave, una chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja nos recibió agitando la mano.

- ¡Holaaaa, por aquí!

- ¿Te pagan por dar la nota?

Mi primer intento porque cerrase la enorme bocaza que tenía quedó frustrado debido a que mi tono de voz no fue el adecuado. Tomé nota mental de hablar más alto la próxima vez que me encontrara en esa situación.

- ¿Ustedes son los asesinos que han venido a ayudarnos? ¡Bien, viva!

¿A esta tía qué le pasaba? ¿Se habría comido un payaso? Me llevé las manos a la cara en gesto de desesperación.

- Dilo un poco más alto, creo que no te han oído los trolls del poblado de ahí atrás. - señalé con el pulgar unas chozas a apenas un par de kilómetros.

La chiquilla se entristeció y dejó caer una lagrimilla.

- Cómo te pasas, Ghen...

- ¡Pero si ha empezado ella! - contesté a Len.

Seguimos a la cazadora en prácticas dentro del enclave destinado a esa zona de Ghostlands. El sitio estaba bastante abandonado, no tanto como la ciudad de Tranquilien, pero se le parecía. Al menos, el comedor parecía estar decorado de forma más alegre, con alfombras rojas y terciopelo azul por cortinas, aunque reconozco que lo que más me gustó fue el enorme jabalí que había en el centro de la mesa.

- Un momento, por favor... avisaré a mi jefe. - dijo la chiquilla recobrando su tono de voz natural.

- Dios, eres tan mona que te estrangularía. - contesté en voz alta mientras me comía una costilla del cerdo.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de enterarse pero Len me propinó una patada por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿No vas a cenar nada? Luego tendrás hambre.

- No... estoy algo nerviosa por el trabajo. Esto es muy serio, ¿no?

- Eso parece. - dije algo intranquilo.

Al cabo de un rato, apareció de nuevo nuestra amiga para decirnos que ya podíamos pasar, que su jefe nos estaba esperando y que estaba muy contento.

El despacho del jefe estaba totalmente desordenado, y por qué no decirlo, horriblemente decorado. Cabezas de animales colgando de las paredes, un montón de alfombras que acumulaban dedos de polvo, y papeles y más papeles tirados por el suelo. El hombrecillo en cuestión parecía extasiado con su trabajo.

- Oiga, si quiere venimos otro día. - le dije después de estrecharle la mano. - Le noto bastante ocupado.

- ¡No... nonono, al contrario! ¡Pa... pasen!

Dejando a parte sus deficiencias para hablar, aquel tipo sudaba como un cerdo, y por consiguiente daba bastante asco. Después de que Len le atosigase a preguntas sobre su nuevo trabajo, empecé a pensar que no era cosa de los trolls, como se había pensado en un principio. Unos rangers... desaparecidos. Se supone que son tíos de élite, expertos rastreadores. Si tuviesen en el culo un grupo de malolientes trolls estoy seguro de que se habrían dado cuenta de ello. Tuve que explicarle todo esto a Len a espaldas del jefe de los rangers, no quería que diera una imagen de novata, pues estaba claro que aquella misión no era para una principiante como ella. Cuando aclararon todos los detalles al milímetro, la chiquilla, que debía ser la hija del jefe, nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiéramos.

- Mi…mi... ayudante les llevará a...

- No se moleste, ya nos apañamos nosotros.

Le arrebaté una pequeña llave de plata que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Estaba claro que no iba a esperar a que terminase la frase. Subimos al primer piso. Le di la llave a Len, con tan mala suerte que no parecía encajar en

la cerradura.

- ¿Y ahora qué? Creo que bajaré a que nos den otra habitación.

Alargué mi brazo y la paré en seco.

- No, ésta es la buena, lo presiento. Hazte a un lado, paquete.

Saqué un pequeño alambre que llevaba en uno de mis bolsillos, lo doblé por la mitad y lo introduje cuidadosamente por el agujero de la cerradura. En unos segundos sonó un ¡clic!, y la puerta quedó abierta.

- Llaves para qué os quiero.

- ¿Me enseñarás a hacer eso algún día?

- No, que me robas.

Ya dentro de la habitación, Len siguió insistiendo un rato hasta que decidió que su cuerpo no podía más y se tumbó reclamando mi presencia en la cama. Fumé un último cigarrillo y me metí con ella. Se quedó dormida en menos de cinco minutos, y aunque pensé que mejor sería quedarse despierto, acabé cayendo en redondo. Qué gran error.

Al principio pensé que sólo había sido un ruido. Después lo escuché de nuevo y aún más cerca. Salté de la cama y cogí lo primero que pillé a mano. Creo que era mi cinturón.

- ¡Alto, quién anda ahí!

Una nightelf me miró desde las sombras mientras sostenía algo en su mano. Retrocedió un par de pasos y saltó desde la ventana, para después desaparecer en la noche.

- ¡Al ladrón! - grité. Siempre había querido decir eso.

Len se despertó sobresaltada, no sabía qué sucedía. La habitación estaba patas arriba, y, después de hacer inventario, Len se dio cuenta de que faltaba el colgante de su madre. Algo lógico. Al fin y al cabo, la ladrona era una nightelf.

- ¡Tenemos que recuperarlo, Ghen! ¡Es muy importante!

- Por ahora ya sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, no caigamos en su trampa. Es de noche y ellos juegan con ventaja.

Conseguí convencer a Len de que mañana a primera hora iríamos a ver qué averiguábamos.

No conseguimos pegar ojo en toda la noche. Ella estaba nerviosa por haber perdido el colgante, yo trazaba planes mentales por si acaso nos emboscaban unos nightelf. Eran oponentes mucho más duros que los trolls, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

Salimos temprano en busca del sitio donde anteriormente habían estado el grupo de rangers. Atravesamos el lago y seguimos el sendero que llevaba a la par que la orilla, a dar junto a un pueblo abandonado.

- ¡Ghen, allí, mira! ¡Fuego!

Len salió corriendo, así que la plaqué.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Y si es una trampa?

Tuvimos mucho cuidado al acercarnos. No parecía nada fuera de lo común. Había una ranger, la cual parecía herida en el brazo. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en las ascuas. Intentamos no asustarla, cosa que era prácticamente imposible.

La chica, con un hilo de voz, dijo que estaba recobrando fuerzas para rescatar a sus compañeros, los cuales habían sido llevados a unas catacumbas infestadas de trolls y zombies. Los habían asaltado en medio de una patrulla. La cazadora relató con exactitud el lugar de los acontecimientos, y cómo aparecieron de la nada y se les echaron encima. Aquello desmontó mi idea de que los rangers fueran presa de los elfos de la noche, así que respiré hondo, le dejé un par de vendas y algo de comida, y nos dirigimos hacia donde nos había indicado.

Las montañas eran algo escarpadas, tuvimos que caminar un rato hasta que conseguimos dar con la entrada del lugar. Nada, todo estaba desierto. Ni una sola alma, ni un solo troll. Los pasadizos, repletos de telarañas, sarcófagos abiertos, antiguos dibujos en la paredes y un par de antorchas que iluminaban tan solo el comienzo de lo que parecía una tumba real. Caminamos un buen rato, durante el cual Len no se soltó de mi brazo. Al cabo de unos minutos, empecé a escuchar un grito. Por la cara de Len, ella también lo había escuchado.

- ¡Ghen, por allí! ¡Seguro que es la ranger!

Dos salas más a la izquierda se encontraba la ranger, metida en una jaula de madera bastante grande. Aquella habitación debía de ser la sala principal de las catacumbas. De forma circular y con una hoguera en el medio, dibujaba unos reflejos en las paredes bastante sospechosos. La asesina se acercó corriendo y abrió la jaula con su daga.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Cuidado, es una...!

- ¡Al suelo! -exclamé.

Con el último crepitar del fuego había visto una punta de flecha aparecer de la nada, apuntando hacia las dos. La flecha les pasó rozando y fue a dar contra una estatua de piedra, la cual se desmoronó y sacó de la nada a otro nightelf. A decir verdad, estábamos completamente rodeados.

- Mierda...

Cerca de ocho elfos nocturnos se abalanzaron sobre nosotros en apenas unos segundos. Golpeé al que tenía a mi lado, lancé su arco y carcaj por encima de sus cabezas y la cazadora lo cogió. Empezamos una batalla que no podíamos ganar, pero en el último instante, apareció el jefe de los rangers.

- ¡Han llegado refuerzos!

En ese momento, vi a Len rodeada de tres elfos nocturnos. Me lancé tan rápido como pude hacia ella pero, de repente, mi vista empezó a nublarse. Eso fue lo último que recuerdo.

Me desperté de nuevo en el cónclave. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía un dolor punzante en el cogote.

- Ugh... dónde coño...

- ¿Ya…ya…te... has despertado chichichico?

Aquella voz gangosa era inconfundible.

- ¿Dónde está la chica que venía conmigo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Esta historia sería interminable si explicara parte por parte todo lo que me dijo el capitán de los rangers. En definitiva, me habían noqueado por la espalda y se habían llevado a Len. El jefe y unos cuantos más habían conseguido llevarnos de vuelta al enclave, pero no habían podido salvarla a ella. Según él, parecían estar especialmente interesados en Len.

Me levanté de la camilla. Aunque me recomendaron reposo, tan sólo tenía un chichón. Pasé toda la tarde preparándome. y cuando llegó la noche, salí en busca de mi novia. Sí, mi novia, ¿algún problema? Estaba jugando a ser Dios, cazando al cazador en su propio territorio.

Por suerte, el rastro que dejaron desde las catacumbas fue bastante fácil de seguir. Llevaban una persona a rastras, así que las marcas en el suelo eran bastante notorias. Estuve un par de horas siguiendo las huellas y acabé en una pequeña isla al Oeste de Tranquilien, donde los nightelf habían establecido un pequeño campamento base. Debían de haber venido unos cincuenta en una carabela de tamaño medio que podía otear desde mi posición. Aunque un elfo de la noche tiene muy buena vista, da lo mismo si está dormido, así que me deslicé dentro de una de las tiendas de tela y encontré los planes de lo que parecía ser ataque contra Tranquilien.

- Muy interesante...

De repente, escuché los gritos de alguien familiar. La sangre me hervía. Casi como un animal salí lo más rápido que pude en dirección al barco. Uno del los guardias que bajaba por la pasarela me vio, pero antes de que pudiera gritar nada, seccioné su garganta y le arrojé al agua, tiñendo el mar de un rojo intenso. Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, arremetí contra las dos guardias que cuidaban la puerta de la sala donde la tenían retenida. Me hirieron en un brazo pero no lo suficiente como para detener mi cuerpo movido por la furia. Estaba completamente loco. Loco de verdad. Las dos guardias se reunieron con su amigo en el fondo del mar para jugar a las cartas. Abrí la puerta de una patada, y la cerradura saltó por los aires. Una última elfa, algo más alta que las otras dos, se quedó mirándome sorprendida. Vi a Len... estaba semiinconsciente debido a la paliza que le habían dado. Sangraba por la boca y tenía infinidad de moratones y alguna que otra herida.

Mis piernas y mis brazos se movieron solos. Como una bestia salvaje atravesé el estómago de la elfa nocturna. La apuñalé una y otra vez, asegurándome de que sentía todo el dolor posible e inimaginable, le atravesé cada órgano de su cuerpo, seccioné cada músculo, troceé cada uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda, le partí las dos piernas y un par de costillas de una patada. Incluso cuando sus ojos me pidieron clemencia no la tuve.

- ¡Te odio, te odio, muere maldita puta!

- ¡Ghen, no lo hagas!

Len acababa de volver así. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mujer había rebuscado un cuchillo escondido en su pantalón y con su única mano medianamente sana me lo había clavado en el pecho, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza como para que dejara de moverme.

Su cabeza rodó por el suelo.

Len gritó y todo el campamento de elfos empezó a despertarse.

- Ma... ma...

- Si esa era tu madre... mejor está muerta... ¡Uaj!

Ahora que mi cuerpo no se movía por sí solo, las heridas me empezaron a pasar factura. Len casi no podía andar, así que la agarré como pude y saltamos a la mar antes de que ningún enemigo hubiera alcanzado aún el barco.

Recuerdo flotar a la deriva... recuerdo cómo llegamos a la playa y cómo me desmayé. Pero incluso sin sentido era incapaz de soltar su mano.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol. Hacía calor... mucho calor... Abrí un ojo y no logré adivinar dónde me encontraba. Una voz familiar inundó mis oídos.

- Hola guapo, ¿quieres un cigarrito?

Aquella voz aguda... carraspeada... Abrí los ojos y vi a una muerta viviente.

- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te apetecen unas setas?

- ¡Tú! Ugh...

Mi torso estaba vendado, parecía que tendría heridas para rato.

- Soy... doctora, estás en mi casa al borde de Eversong Woods.

Reconocí a mi amiga de la prisión de Undercity enseguida.

- ¿Y Len?

La undead pareció entristecerse.

- Si te refieres a la elfa… está allí fuera. Aunque tengo una mala noticia para ti.

Me susurró algo al oído que me dejó en shock. Posiblemente fue la vez que más lloré en toda mi vida. Jamás me había sentido tan desorientado, tan culpable.

Len estaba esperando un hijo. Mi hijo. Nuestro hijo… que había perdido a consecuencia de la brutal paliza que había recibido. Cuando logré dejar de llorar, salí a buscarla. Estaba dormida, y al parecer muchas de sus heridas se habían ido curando. Según la undead, habíamos estado durmiendo tres días. Me senté a su lado y acaricié su pelo. Intentaba reprimir el dolor para que cuando abriera los ojos no me viera así… pero las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar en mis ojos.

Cuando se despertó la abracé. La abracé y la bese con fuerza, di gracias a Dios si es que existe por haberla salvado. Ella empezó a llorar también. No sabía cómo decirle…

- Ghen… yo… lo siento… - Len me abrazaba con desesperación mientras reprimía el llanto.

- No tienes por qué sentir nada…

- Sí, sí lo hay… tengo mucho miedo…

Le sujeté la cara con ambas manos y la miré a los ojos.

- Ya estás a salvo. No tienes por qué preocuparte por nada.

Quería parecer lo más serio posible con tal de que ella se calmara y estuviera preparada para saber la mala noticia. Aunque dudo que alguien pueda estar preparado para algo así.

- Ghen, yo… estoy embarazada…

En aquél momento el mundo se me vino abajo. La abracé. No quería que supiera nada. No quería herirla. Por un momento deseé ser capaz de controlar el tiempo y volver atrás, de poder haberme cambiado por ella. Quería recibir todo el daño que había sufrido, aunque las heridas fueran más duras, aunque fuera la tortura más cruel que jamás nadie hubiera podido imaginar. Habría sido capaz de dar mi vida por haber salvado a aquel niño…

- Mi… mi madre… la elfa que…

Mientras hablaba no podía dejar de abrazarla. No sabía si era porque no quería que viera mis lágrimas o por miedo a perderla.

- Reconocieron el colgante y… ella… me contó que era mi madre… que me odiaba… dijo que me parecía a mi padre. – lo narraba como si todavía tuviera aquella escena delante. – Mi padre y ella… también eran de la Shattered Hand. Asesinos, Ghen, ¿te lo puedes creer? Ella… había huido después de tenerme… según ella, aquella relación había sido una vergüenza para su raza. Dejó la Shattered, se exilió… y ahora pretendía vengarse. Pero me encontró a mí… - en ese momento, su voz empezó a quebrarse. – Me dijo que yo no tenía que existir, que iba a borrar toda huella de su pecado en este mundo…

- Ya… tranquila… - acaricié su pelo intentando que se calmara, pero mi pulso temblaba tanto que dudé ser capaz de hacer algo así en ese momento.

- Yo… le dije que vendrías a salvarme… - creo que ella sonrió en ese momento. Me abrazó con ternura. – Que eras el hombre de mi vida, que esperaba un hijo tuyo y que lograría ser todo lo feliz que ella no pudo. Se enfadó muchísimo, me dijo que los hombres sólo quieren acostarse con nosotras, que el amor es falso. Empezó a pegarme… - sus manos me cogieron con más fuerza y empezó a temblar. – Decía que iba a cometer el mismo error que ella, que no debía tener al niño… Pero entonces llegaste tú… - se apartó y me sostuvo la cara con sus finas manos. – Y ahora podremos ser felices.

Me cogió una mano y la puso en su vientre. Yo creí morir. No podía mirarla a la cara, todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- Len… - las palabras no lograban formarse en mi boca.

- ¿Verdad que seremos felices? – Len empezó a temblar. - ¿Verdad que sí?

- Len… la doctora… ha dicho que…

Le conté la mala noticia. Estuvo llorando una tarde entera. Yo tampoco pude reprimir las lágrimas, había sido un golpe muy duro. Intenté animarla diciéndole que lo más importante era que habíamos sobrevivido, que estábamos sanos y salvos, y que siempre podríamos tener otro niño. Pero cómo convencer a alguien cuando ni siquiera tú eres capaz de creerte tus propias palabras…

A partir de aquel día, Len le tomó un miedo horrible a todo lo que tenía que ver con los niños, incluso sé que algunas noches lloraba en silencio mientras yo dormía a su lado. En esos momentos dejé de comportarme como un capullo integral e intente cuidarla lo mejor posible.

Días después nos llegó una carta de Nerisen. Nos habían localizado y querían que nos presentáramos en Orgrimmar lo antes posible. Así que aquella misma tarde, ya casi completamente recuperados de nuestras heridas, partimos hacia Silvermoon, y por consiguiente, de vuelta a Orgrimmar.

Apenas hablamos durante el trayecto, tan sólo nos abrazábamos y pasara lo que pasara nunca nos alejábamos el uno del otro. Ya en Orgrimmar, la guardia Kron nos escoltó de camino a la sala del Warchief. Vol'Jin quiso que Len se quedara de nuevo con él. Parecía que Thrall tampoco estaba de buen humor. La besé y entré en la sala contigua donde me esperaba.

- Pasa... hijo de la Horda.

Su voz sonó más apagada que de costumbre.

- Señor, ¿me hizo llamar?

- Amigo... tengo malas noticias, siéntate.

Thrall señaló su trono, y aunque la primera vez decliné su amable invitación, acabé aceptando. Me explicó que la situación no podía ser peor. Tanto la Shattered Hand como la Alianza buscaban mi cabeza. La mía y la de todos aquellos que habían estado conmigo durante la última operación. Esa era Len. Según Thrall, Nerisen les había hecho llegar un comunicado que filtró en el cual se detallaba el procedimiento a seguir si me veían por algún lugar conocido. Matarme. Me acusaban de traidor y se limpiaban las manos con todo lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera el Warchief podía hacer frente a semejante cantidad de mierda que la Shattered mandaba por todos los rincones de Azeroth. Estaba realmente consternado.

- Entonces... ¿qué sugiere jefe? – intenté responder animadamente, pero mis fuerzas flaqueaban por momentos.

- Los espíritus me hablaron anoche... dijeron que debías partir a una tierra lejana, más allá de este mundo... allí donde tu destino al fin se cumpla. Los espíritus son sabios y dicen que aún te quedan muchas cosas por hacer, Shin. Esa tierra es Terrallende. Hasta hace poco, había estado sellado el portal que comunicaba aquel mundo con el nuestro. Aquel lugar es incluso más peligroso que este mundo, pero he oído que unos cuantos elfos de sangre están luchando contra la tiranía de Kael'thas, que traspasó el portal hace unas semanas.

- Kael'thas...

No tenía otra opción. Marcharme o morir. Tendría que cargar con mis culpas yo solo. Tendría que aprender a sobrevivir de nuevo sabiendo que quizás nunca volvería a mi tierra, a mi ciudad, y lo más importante de todo… dejarla atrás. Ella no podía ir conmigo, el viaje era demasiado peligroso y apenas podían asegurarme que yo estaría sano y salvo.

- No, ella no... ella tiene que sobrevivir... por favor... yo...

Thrall me puso una mano en el hombro y me escuchó llorar en silencio. Aquel no era un buen día para los héroes. Me garantizó que cuidaría de Len y se encargaría personalmente de que no le pasara nada.

No tenía mucho tiempo. Al parecer debía partir con la siguiente expedición de la Horda, y un último mago se había quedado rezagado tan sólo por esperarme a mí.

Fuera me esperaba ella. Salimos del recinto, ella no comprendía nada. Cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, preguntaba una y otra vez qué sucedía. Cerré los ojos e intenté no decir lo que dije. Tenía a Len delante de mí sin comprender aquello que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre.

- ¿Ghen, que está pasando? – casi estaba desquiciada.

- Me voy…

Mi tono fue tan tajante que Len quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos.

- ¿A… a dónde vamos?

- No, Len, tú… tú te quedas aquí, lo siento... No puedes venir conmigo.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos ahora pretendes que me quede aquí?

Me estaba muriendo por dentro. Y ella también.

- Lo siento... es lo mejor para los dos.

- ¡No para mí! ¡Habla por ti!

- Algún día lo comprenderás... perdóname...

Me di la vuelta y comencé a andar hacia la sede del Warchief. No era capaz de mantener mucho más tiempo la compostura, no podía alargar más la despedida. Cuando Len intentó acercarse, los guardias se lo impidieron. Tan sólo escuché cómo sus gritos se alejaban en la distancia, cómo desaparecía en el tiempo todo lo que había pasado en aquellos últimos meses. Cómo la oscuridad me engullía de nuevo.

_Y entonces intente correr detrás de él, pero unos brazos enormes me sujetaron, impidiéndome aferrarme a todo aquello que amaba, a todo aquello que tenía, a mis sueños, a mi vida, a mi alma. Tan sólo imaginé una lágrima deslizándose por su rostro. Tan sólo esperaba una última respuesta, una última caricia, un último beso. Y me di cuenta de que la oscuridad me engullía de nuevo._

Me di cuenta de que la amaba.

_Me di cuenta de que le quería._

Me di cuenta de que estaba solo.

_Me di cuenta de que estaba sola._

Una vez más…


End file.
